Tears of a Halfdemon Part 1
by Phoenixthedesigner
Summary: It's actually got more than Inuyasha inside it, but there was no multipleanime subcategory. Anyway, it's about a very new adventure and storyline to recover the shards. Along with Part 2 and 3 it covers the entire recovery of the jewel down to the last sh


**My journey began as I continued training with my master the illustrious demon Lord Soujiro.Training for the past several weeks had been increasingly harder for,unknown to me,Soujiro was to die three weeks later.He was finishing his teachings with me for he was nearly out of time.Then,one day as we were training,we received information that there was a demon near.We set out that day to exterminate him,but little did we know the challenge we faced in doing that.Soujiro and I were both part dog demon so we both gained a dog's heightened sense of smell and hearing.The only difference was that he was a full demon and I was only half.While we were walking on our path Soujiro and I started to smell someone foreign to our peaceful land.Instantly we both drew our swords and prepared to fight.We jumped from the forest and landed right in front of the warriors we had smelt.Out of instinct I immediately attacked the one I judged to be the weakest,but as I charged toward him Soujiro yelled for me to stop.I stopped on command,in a stance ready to strike if I had to.**

**"Who are you?"I asked.**

**"I am Kenshin Himura,and this is my pupil Mike.We are just friendly wanderers."**

**"And just who might you be?"asked Mike.**

**"I am the demon,Lord Soujiro,and this is my pupil Ryan."**

**"You must be the one they asked us to destroy then!"yelled Mike as he charged at my master with his sword.**

**"You have made a fatal mistake trying to attack me.IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"my master launched a deadly finishing move that uses his claws to slash through an enemy straight at Mike.Knowing that it would easily kill him,I had to do something fast.Quickly I jumped toward Mike and rammed him out of the way,only now Soujiro's attack was headed straight for me.In a blur of speed Kenshin was in front of me.He drew his sword and instantly deflected Soujiro's attack.**

**"Not bad Kenshin,most would have been killed trying that,but then again that wasn't my full strength.So I noticed that you two have been sent on the same mission as us,to slay a demon?"**

**"You're right.Sorry about that,Mike has been a little tense lately."**

**"Speaking of which,where is he and my pupil as well?"**

**"There they are."said Kenshin as he saw us talking to each other.**

**"Why are so uptight all the time Ryan?"asked Mike.**

**"You should talk,attacking Soujiro like that."**

**"I thought he was the demon we had heard about,that's all."**

**"Well,his past may not be all that great,but Soujiro has changed since he met his wife."**

**"You have a girlfriend too,you're just too afraid to admit it."said Soujiro from the tree above us.**

**"So where's Kenshin?"I asked.Kenshin immediately slid out from behind the tree Soujiro was sitting in.**

**"Guys!We need to get serious.There's a full-fledged demon out there right now intent on destroying everything in it's path,and we have to stop it.So let's get going."we started our search again,now accompanied by two new companions.We walked,Soujiro and I occasionally jumping from tree to tree to go faster and Kenshin and Mike cutting down the tree we were in just for fun to try and make us fall.Five hours later we came across something strange,it was an entire feild frozen over in ice.As far as we could see there was ice everywhere.It covered the trees,completely encased the lake,even some of the apples and other fruit that had fallen out of the trees were frozen in midair.**

**"This is no ordinary blizzard,no ice can freeze that fast.This is the work of our demon."said Soujiro.**

**"Yes,our sources have informed us that he is an ice demon.He is also a warrior with great strength apparently."Kenshin added.**

**"Then we must seek out this demon and destroy him.Now let's go!"Mike implied.We continued our search until Mike came across something.There on the ground was a dead wolf pup.It was frozen solid.Very partial to animals,Mike was enraged.**

**"You just wait demon,I'll kill you with my own two hands!"Mike roared racing forward at a rate that was difficult for even me to keep up with.I flew from the tree I was in and landed right in front of him.**

**"Hold it Mike.You can't just go rushing into a battle,you have to have a strategy.Now calm down and let's go bury the pup."**

**"Alright let's go."We went back to where the pup was and started to bury it.Mike saw me unleash my claws and held me back.**

**"What ever you're going to do stop.Let me do it."he held one hand like a gun and pointed at the ground.**

**"SPIRIT GUN!"Mike shot a blast of spirit energy and made a rectangular hole in the ground.**

**"Now it's your turn,make a coffin."**

**"Who are you to tell me what to do?"**

**"Make a coffin Ryan."Soujiro ordered.(Darn it!)I thought as I drew my sword and cut down five trees.I sliced them into a coffin and set the puppy inside while Mike got flowers for it's grave.He came back with a partially frozen,snow-white rose and placed it on top of the tombstone that Kenshin had cut from a boulder.**

**"Rest in peace pup."he said as the anger inside of him grew."The demon will repay that puppy's life with his own,I promise you that."**

**"Well then let's go already."I said.We kept going and after a long time we all felt the temperature drop by at least fifty degrees below zero. Then Soujiro and I smelt a demon coming through the ice fog just as we saw a form appear.It was a warrior with no weapon and a blue dragon emblem across the chest of his shirt. **

**"I am Seiryu,the blue ice dragon and I know you have been sent to destroy me.I have fought many battles recently and all have failed to defeat me.Hopefully you will provide more of a challenge."**

**"You bet I will!"challenged Mike.**

**"He wasn't talking to you!"I said charging Seiryu.Instantly he vanished from my sight and I was having trouble finding him.All of a sudden an ice shard came flying toward me.I dodged quickly and it barely cut my shoulder.The only problem was that it had frozen the muscles in my shoulder where it hit and I couldn't turn my arm at all.The mist cleared and Seiryu came out looking pleased.**

**"That was easier than I thought it would be.What happened,I thought you were fast?Oh well,I guess you won't be such a challenge after all."**

**"No,but I will!"cried Soujiro as he attacked Seiryu.**

**"Soujiro,back off now!"I ordered.**

**"Why you little..."**

**"Shut up and stay out of my fight.Now Seiryu,fight me!"**

**"Fine if that's what you want.Dragon's ice fire!"Seiryu launched an ice blast toward me,but I just jumped out of the way.He did it again and I jumped out of the way again.We kept repeating this until finally I got tired of it and drew my sword.**

**"Playtime's over Seiryu."I tightened the muscles in my shoulder and the ice flew off in a small flurry.**

**"You don't have as much control over me as you thought,huh Seiryu?"I smirked.**

**"I'll just have to change that.DRAGON'S ICE INFERNO!"he shot an enormous ice blast that took up the whole area.**

**"No!He'll destroy the whole forest!"yelled Mike.I saw something speed by and right then Seiryu's attack stopped.When the ice fog cleared Seiryu stood dead with Kenshin's sword through his chest,but Kenshin was frozen inside by Seiryu's attack.I headed for Kenshin,but Mike was there before I could take three steps.**

**"Kenshin,no!Why did you do that!"**

**"Don't worry Mike,if I can find my girlfriend we can wish him back to life."**

**"Shut up!It's your fault anyway!"**

**"Hey!"**

**"Well, if you would have just killed Seiryu instead of showing off,he wouldn't have had a chance to use that attack."said Mike as he picked up Kenshin's reverse blade sword.**

**"Guys!Be quiet already and let's find Kagome!"**

**"Now Ryan,where do you think she might be?"asked Soujiro.**

**"How should I know?"**

**"Well you're the one that likes her..."**

**"I DO NOT LIKE HER!"**

**"Then where was she when you last saw her?"**

**"I think it was in a town about thirty miles south of here."**

**"Alright then,let's go find her."we headed out to search for Kagome. We walked about ten miles when I smelt something again.I unleashed my claws and looked toward Soujiro to see if he had smelt it too.I saw he had already drawn his sword.All of a sudden another demon appeared out of the forest.He was dressed in a blood red vest with silver skulls lining the sides.He was carrying a demon's scythe with a tiny golden skull on the top of the handle.He was also hiding most of his true power and you could tell he had more where that came from.He took a few steps toward us and,with just a quick sweep of his scythe,cleared about a mile of forest in every direction.**

**"This will be the battlefield for our fight."said the demon.**

**"Fine,but who are you planning to fight?"asked Soujiro.**

**"I was thinking I could warm up by taking you all on."**

**"Fine with me,but just for the record,who are you?"I asked.**

**"I am Spawn,faithful servant and guardian of my master,Vega Obscura."**

**"If he's so tough then why isn't he here instead of you?"**

**"My master has no reason to toy with the likes of you."**

**"Well he's about to have a reason,now everyone,ATTACK!"Soujiro and I both attacked at the same time while Mike waited and watched.We both used our swords and tried to cross cut him,but he just jumped into the air.**

**"SPIRIT GUN!"we heard Mike take a shot at Spawn so Soujiro and I instinctively turned and fired too.Spawn saw Mike's shot and dodged,but moved right into ours.**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"Ryan,Mike,you know what to do."**

**"Got it!"**

**"SHOTGUN!"we all fired multiple blasts of spirit energy directly at Spawn.He quickly turned around and rebounded them with his scythe.**

**"WATCH OUT!"I cried.It was like a machine gun firing straight down at us.We could barely dodge the shots,then as we were dodging, Mike was hit by one shot.He was only a fraction of a second slower than Soujiro and I,but that's all it took.He stumbled and started being bombarded by the shots.I ran in front of him and started to deflect the shots and destroy the ones I couldn't deflect.Soon it stopped and we waited for Spawn to attack.**

**"I'm getting tired of this game so I'm going to end it now.DEMONS ATTACK!"hundreds of demons started rising from the ground.Each with a different weapon and all with the same mission to destroy us.**

**"Oh this is great.What are we going to do now?"asked Mike.**

**"Leave that to us."said Soujiro.**

**"Yeah,we'll take care of them."**

**"Ready Ryan?"**

**"Let's do it."**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STE..."**

**"What!Soujiro no!"I launched my attack and barely destroyed all the demons by myself.Spawn was standing behind him with his scythe pierced all the way through Soujiro's back and chest.Spawn pulled his scythe out and Soujiro fell to the ground.His shirt soaked with blood and wincing in pain,Soujiro got back on his feet.**

**"Spawn,you may have gotten me with a sneak attack,but you're not the only one with suprises."**

**"What can you do now,you're too injured."**

**"The injury may be fatal,but I'm going down fighting.Ready Spawn?"Soujiro smirked.**

**"Now suprise!BLADES OF BLOOD!"Soujiro grabbed his wound and flung drops of blood at Spawn.The drops turned to blades in midair.Several of the crimson blades hit Spawn and cut him all over.He was now bleeding almost as badly as Soujiro.**

**"Well I bet that hurt,didn't it?So I wonder how you would cope with another attack?Let's find out.Now,BLADES OF BLOOD!"Soujiro launched another wave of the blades. Spawn had no energy left to dodge or reflect them.They hit him directly and must have inflicted massive damage because he fell to the ground.Then Soujiro collapsed from the using the attack.Soujiro and Spawn were both bleeding intensly and neither one was getting up.Slowly Soujiro started to rise and exactly as soon as he got to his feet Spawn ripped through his entire side.His ribs,lungs,veins,and everything else were sliced in half.Soujiro started to cough up blood and then I knew he was going to die.**

**"No!Soujiro you can't die!"**

**"I have one last favor to ask of you Ryan."**

**"Sure,anything."**

**"Take the Tatsaiga and..cough...make...sure that...he...dies."his eyes clouded over and the demon Soujiro was no more.**

**"Don't worry about that Soujiro,he will pay.I don't care if it takes every ounce of strength in my body,your life will be repayed.I swear it."**

**"Ryan,I think we've got a bigger problem."said Mike as Spawn was rising.**

**"SPIRI..."Mike started to fire but I stopped him.**

**"Stay out of the way Mike,I'll take care of him."I said shaking with fury.**

**"SPAAAAAWN!FIGHT ME NOW!"**

**"If that's what you want then let's fight.You still don't stand a chance of winning,even with me injured this bad."**

**"You know what?I'm really getting sick of hearing you talk!IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"I launched a furious attack straight at Spawn filled with rage from him killing Soujiro.It was headed directly toward him then all at once he vanished.My attack hit the ground and made five long holes in it one hundred yards long each. When the dust cleared I saw someone new.He was a fighter with spiked hair,short bangs,and a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek.The thing that got my attention the most was his weapon.It was a sword at least three times as wide as him and seven feet long.It was a platinum alloy blade with a strange time piece engraved in the base of the handle.**

**"I am Vega Obscura.You will not kill Spawn this day,I promise you that."**

**"What makes you so sure of that?"I taunted.Vega and I stood staring at each,testing our strength.We released our power in an aura,pushing it higher and higher.Flaming massively with energy,we both drew our swords.**

**"Ready now Vega?"**

**"Anytime,I just wanted to see your true power."**

**"Then let's do it."I smirked.CLING!**

**"What happened!"asked Mike amazed.**

**"I didn't think it was possible for someone else to be that fast,but Vega and your friend are apparently even in speed.What happened was that Vega and your friend charged each other using no power but pure speed.The flash you saw was from when they collided.You just are not used to seeing that kind of speed.This should be an entertaining fight for the next two minutes."**

**"But you said they were even!"**

**"In speed maybe,but not nearly in strength.Even though I must admit your friend's strength surpasses even my own when he's angry."CLING!CLING!**

**"There they go again."said Spawn.**

**"They have both raised their strength greatly now,I can barely keep up with them."said Mike.**

**"Yes,this is where the fight gets really good."**

**"Give it up Vega!You can't win this!"I said as we ran side by side at a blinding speed.**

**"I guess you're right.I'll just have to use five percent of my true power then."**

**"WHAT!You haven't been using less then five percent of your strength this whole time!"**

**"You want to prove that?"**

**"Sure.IRON REAVER!"I gave that attack every ounce of strength I had.I flew forward and went to slash him,but I couldn't get any closer than five feet.Something was holding me back,and then I saw it.There was an invisible forcefield surrounding Vega that was blocking me.**

**"I wasn't kidding you know.Now it's my turn."**

**"HAAAAAAA!"SMACK!I didn't even see what happened then,but I could feel myself flying through the air.I looked around and saw that I was heading straight for a tree.I turned around and rebounded with my feet off the tree.Then I saw Vega ahead of me so I started to attack.I was flying toward him and just started my attack when he rammed me in the stomach with the hilt of his sword.It knocked the wind out of me and I fell to the ground. Then he started to press a button on the time piece in his sword.I moved so fast that Vega couldn't even keep up with me.In an instant I had sliced him on the arm and went back to where I was supposed to be on the ground.He never noticed I was gone.I would have killed him,but I couldn't get more than a tiny cut in his tough muscles with that quick of an attack.Then Vega kicked me into the air and jumped.**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"after he said that I couldn't feel anything, then a few seconds later everything started again.By the time I could realize what had happened,I was on the ground again.Only this time I didn't get up,or should I say I couldn't. Then I saw that Vega had left and Mike came over to help me up.**

**"Here,try to get up..."he said pulling my arm.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"I felt a pain I had never felt before.I couldn't stand it,it was like a thousand poisonous snakes had bitten me all at once.Blood was shooting out of over two hundred cuts all over my body.There was one certain cut that hurt worse than all the rest though, and it was on my right arm.I looked to see how bad it was and quickly grew worried. Blood was gushing out of it like a fountain.What was left of my right sleeve was drenched with blood,and my arm was torn to shreds.I tried to move my arm,but it was impossible.The nerves must have been cut through.It needed to be fixed fast or I could bleed to death.I'm not sure what it was,the tension or the pain,but then I fell asleep.When I woke up the next morning I found Kagome sitting next to me.**

**"Where did you come from?"I asked sitting up.It was all I could do to keep from screaming in pain as Kagome pushed me back down on the bed they had made me.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"I yelled at her.**

**"You have to stay in bed,your injuries are too severe for you to do anything right now."**

**"Well you bandaged me so tight I couldn't do anything anyway."**

**"That's _why_ I made them so tight.Also to stop the bleeding quicker."**

**"Yeah,you were pretty messed up."said Mike.**

**"And just where were you during that fight huh?"**

**"I uh...I was fighting Spawn."**

**"Didn't look that way before I fainted."**

**"Well...so what?The important thing is that you're here now and you're not dead.Right Kagome?"**

**"Right,although he could have a better attitude to me,considering I just saved his life."(Trust her to agree)I thought.**

**"Alright then,apologize to her now."Mike ordered.**

**"Make me."I said getting up.SMACK!Kagome slapped me so hard that it knocked me back onto the bed.I learned right then that until I got my energy back,I wasn't moving off that bed.So I gave up and went back to sleep.**

**"He may be stubborn,but he's reliable when you need him.That's why I like him so much plus,he'd kill me for saying this but...his ears are cute."she smiled.**

**"HAHAHAHA!"Mike laughed until he started to cry.Kagome giggled and then she started laughing also.**

**"Would you guys be quiet already?I'm trying to sleep."I said turning over.I finally went to sleep and when I woke up the next day I saw Kenshin and Soujiro standing next to me.**

**"How are you guys here!You're supposed to be dead!"I said shocked.**

**"You say that like it's a good thing."Soujiro implied.**

**"No it's not,but how are you here?"**

**"We had an idea.We could give you and Mike our powers and take them back when you revive us.But we need both of you here,so go find Mike."ordered Soujiro.**

**"Kagome told me not to move,and I'm going to keep my promise."**

**"What,are you going to listen to a stupid little girl like her?"asked Soujiro.**

**"She's not stupid,and yes,I think I will."I answered.**

**"Good job!You did it!"Kenshin said.**

**"Did what?"**

**"You passed the test.We wanted to see if you were loyal enough to own our power.And by standing up to us you passed too Ryan!Mike! Kagome!You can come out!"said Kenshin.Kagome and Mike came out from behind a nearby tree.At that moment I didn't know wether to kill Soujiro and Kenshin again when we revived them,or thank them.**

**"Okay guys,stand over there and we'll transfer our powers to you."ordered Soujiro.**

**"Kagome,could you help me up?"I asked.**

**"Sure,but get up slowly alright?"**

**"Yeah,sure."I said trying to get up.I winced from the pain when I tried to stand.**

**"Here,lean on me."said Kagome.**

**"No,I have to get used to this pain,or I'll never beat Vega."I stood by myself and nearly fainted again from the pain.**

**"Okay,what do I have to do?"**

**"Just stand over there next to Mike and wait."I walked painfully over there and stood.All of a sudden we both felt a huge energy rush.**

**"That's a lot of energy!"we both powered up and nearly made a crater with our energy.**

**"There,you now have all our powers and a lot more energy.We have to change your names though,so no one will know you from our training.Mike,your name is now Batosai Hidokiri,heir to the Hiten Mitsourugi fighting style,and owner of the legendary reverse-blade sword.Ryan,your name is now back to normal,so you are once again the half-demon Inuyasha.Only now you are also the owner of the Tatsaiga blade,capable of slaying a hundred demons in a single swing.Your mission now is to recover the other half of my wife's most prized possession,the Shikone jewel.**

**"But Inuyasha can't do anything right now,he's too hurt."**

**"Haven't you learned anything about your jewel shards you have yet?They can heal anything,any kind of injury,they can even revive from death once.However that takes so much energy from it,the jewel can never be used again after that,but in that one time you can revive as many people as you want."said Soujiro.**

**"Oh,okay.How do I use it?"**

**"Oh for crying out loud,just hold the jewel next to him and it will heal him."**

**"Ok,here goes."Kagome held the jewel close to me and the next moment I felt a wave of relief as the jewel cured all my wounds.**

**"Thanks Kagome."**

**"No problem,I'm glad I learned how to use the jewel's power."**

**"Now go and find the rest of the jewel."ordered Kenshin.**

**"Alright!Let's go!"cheered Kagome.**

**"You up to it Inuyasha?"asked Batosai.**

**"Let's find out."I answered.I walked over to a grove of trees and drew my sword.I sliced through the trees like butter.For a moment they stood suspended in midair,then slowly they fell over and hit the ground with an enormous impact.Then I walked back to where Batosai was.**

**"Yep.I am."**

**"Alright then,go out and find the rest of the shards.When you get them all just think of the people you want to revive and it will bring them back.We're counting on you three.Goodbye for now."Soujiro and Kenshin bid farewell.Meanwhile,walking back to his castle,Vega was carrying the injured Spawn.Using his sword he had made a cot for Spawn to lay on.While walking,Vega felt a quick pain in his left arm.He looked to see what it was and found it was a cut about five inches long.It was thin in width,but it was deep.The reason it had hurt was because a tiny fly-like demon had bitten his cut.**

**"Stupid insect."Vega said grabbing and crushing the demon.**

**"So he is fast after all.He must have hit me as I was pressing my watch.No one else has ever done that,of course,no one else has ever survived my Syncro Slash either.He could be a real menace later on,I'll just get Ryoko to dispose of him soon."**

**"WHAT!Your making us pay that for our food!"my friends and I all yelled together.We had just went into a restaurant and ordered a small meal of rice and fish.We were astounded when we saw the check.They wanted us to pay five hundred dollars for that tiny meal.**

**"How can that stupid fish be worth that much?We didn't even order drinks!"Kagome complained.**

**"I'll take care of this."said Batosai as he drew his sword and prepared to attack.**

**"Batosai don't!"ordered Kagome.**

**"Then I'll do it."I said drawing my sword.**

**"Sit boy."said Kagome.Immediately the necklace that had been made around my neck and cursed with an incantation flung me to the ground.I hit the ground and made a crack in the floor.**

**"How did you do that?"asked Batosai.**

**"Inuyasha's necklace has been cursed and anytime I say "sit boy" he falls to the ground.**

**"FALL!I nearly broke my back!"I yelled at Kagome.**

**"Maybe next time you'll have learned some manners and I won't have to do that again."**

**"Speaking of which,your paying for that meal!"the manager said hitting me with a frying pan. **

**"OOOOOOWWWWW!"**

**"Hey!There's no need to hurt Inuyasha!We'll pay the stupid bill!"said Kagome.**

**"The heck we will!"I said massaging the bruise on my head from when the manager hit me with a frying pan.**

**"We're leaving and you're not going to stop us."I added.**

**"You wanna bet?"**

**"Yeah,I do."I said as we walked toward the door.DING!**

**"DAMN IT STOP DOING THAT!"**

**"Not until you pay the bill!"**

**"Here's your bill!IRON REAVER!"I charged the manager but Batosai jumped in front of him and blocked my attack.**

**"Hey!Why did you do that!"**

**"You don't need to kill him,we'll pay a reasonable price then leave,okay?"said Batosai.**

**"I guess,since I can't kill him."**

**"Good,now go over there with Kagome while I try to pay this guy off."**

**"Fine."I walked over to the corner of the room and jumped on top of the support beam.I layed down and tried to go to sleep.**

**"INUYASHA!"I woke up to hear Kagome shouting from below me.**

**"INUYASHA,WAKE UP!"**

**"I'm awake already.Now leave me alone."I said as I turned over and went back to sleep.**

**"GET UP NOW INUYASHA!"**

**"Make me."I said not looking at her.**

**"Fine,but you asked for it.Sit boy."**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"THUD!**

**"I warned him."smiled Kagome.**

**"Gee,thanks a lot Kagome."I said.**

**"You're welcome."**

**"Enough you two,let's get going."said Batosai.We left the restaurant and started our search for the shards again.I found out later that we only paid five dollars for that meal.We walked through the town and visited the sites for a while.We were walking when I heard someone shout my name.**

**"It's Inuyasha!He's over here!"**

**"Let's get him!"someone else yelled as a crowd formed a mob in a circle around us.**

**"What did I do?"**

**"You should know!After killing all those people you don't even care,do you?"**

**"But I don't kill humans,just demons."**

**"YOU LIAR!ATTACK!"all of a sudden people started pouring out of the alleys and coming towards me.I didn't want to hurt them,so I jumped on top of the nearest building.**

**"Kagome!Batosai!Get out of there!"they started to jump,but then someone grabbed Kagome and held a knife to her throat.**

**"Inuyasha!Help..."Kagome pleaded,then the man stabbed Kagome with the knife to shut her up.It would have killed her but she turned an instant before the knife hit her and it only cut her arm.She kicked the knife out of the man's hands and ran out of his reach.I couldn't stand it.That guy had hurt Kagome and now I was going to hurt him.I jumped as fast as I could from the building toward him.**

**"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"**

**"No! Inuyasha don't!"Batosai yelled.I tore through him easily and had no intention of stopping there.I attacked everyone I could see.It didn't matter who it was,I couldn't control my rage.Finally I got so tired I just gave out and collapsed.Kagome came over and helped me up.I looked around and saw only a mass of dead bodies in a pile of crimson blood.I was shocked at what I had done.**

**"How could you do this!"Batosai yelled shocked.**

**"I didn't mean to,I just couldn't help it."**

**"It's okay Inuyasha."said Kagome in a soft tone.**

**"Kagome!Are you all right!"I said remembering the wound she had.**

**"Yeah,I'm fine.The jewel healed me."**

**"That's good..."I was so relieved I collapsed again.**

**"How can you guys be so calm!He just destroyed over two hundred innocent civilians!"Batosai continued.**

**"We can wish them back with the jewel, remember?"**

**"BUT KAGOME!"**

**"Shhhh!Just let him sleep,he needs to rest."she said stroking my hair.Batosai then picked me up and we went back to the woods.**

**"Kagome..."I said in my sleep as he was carrying me.**

**"I'll always protect you..."tears swelled up in Kagome's eyes and she started crying.Eventually she cried herself to sleep and Batosai,not wanting to talk to himself,finally went to sleep also.I woke up from my sleep to hear footsteps coming toward me.I got up as quietly as I could,but I still woke Kagome up because she had been sleeping right next to me.**

**"Inuyasha...where are you going?..."**

**"I'll be back Kagome,don't worry about me."I jumped into a tree to get a better view and saw someone run off in a blur.It was dark and I couldn't see very well,but I was certain he looked like me.I started chasing the guy and he led me back into town.He ran down an alley and I jumped on top of the building above it.I jumped from building to building as he ran down the alleys.Then he came to a dead end and I jumped down to cut off his exit.**

**"What's the matter,not scared are you?"I smirked.**

**"Not at all."the imposter said.**

**"So you're the one that framed me for killing all those people huh?Well I don't appreciate that!"**

**"I'm not the only one that's done it."**

**"Then where are the rest?"**

**"Right hear."said a new voice.The wall moved and nine forms appeared.They had been using some holographic camouflauge so I couldn't see them.**

**"Who are you and why have you been trying to get me killed!"**

**"We are Shadowkaun,stealth warriors who specialize in disguise,and we were ordered to impersonate you so the people would want to kill you.Now we are going to carry out the rest of Vega's orders."**

**"Vega!He told you to do this!"**

**"No,he ordered us to do this.And now we're going to finish the deal by killing you!ATTACK!"**

**"Now this is what I'm talking about!"the one that looked like me tried **

**to hit me first with my own attack.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"he attacked me with his best try,he even put all his energy into it,but it still wasn't enough.**

**"I CAN'T DODGE IT!AAAAAAHHHH!"I yelled as his attack hit me.When the smoke cleared I stood there with nothing more than rip on my shirt.**

**"I decided to block it instead,though I doubt you could block mine.By the way,I don't like it when people copy my attack.Let me show you how it's done.IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"he didn't even put up a fight when I attacked.I landed and saw that the Shadowkaun had formed a circle around me.**

**"INUYASHA!"I heard someone shout.**

**"Kagome!"that momentary pause was all the Shadowkaun needed.They all attacked me at once.One of them kicked my feet out from under me and as I was falling another one grabbed me and threw me against the wall.I fell to the ground as they started to punch and kick me all over.They continued to beat me up,and every time I tried to get up one of them would hit me in the stomach and knock the wind out of me.Finally I had given up and let them pound me as I tried to catch my breath,until then one of them saw Kagome and Batosai.His weapon was a kunai,a three-way blade,with a chain that wrapped around his body several times.He then unraveled a length of chain from his body and began to swing it above his head.When it had gained a lot of speed he threw it at Kagome.**

**"HAAAAAAAA!"I unleashed a blast of energy that sent all the Shadowkaun flying against the wall.The smoke cleared and the only Shadowkaun still concious was the one that had attacked Kagome.He gaped in horror at something on the rooftop and then his chain was pulled taught.The guy was straining as hard as he could to hold his chain when his grip began to lessen.I looked on the roof and saw Batosai holding the chain in one hand,barely straining at all.I saw the look of anger in Batosai's eyes and let my power decrease.With a swift motion Batosai pulled the chain out of Shadowkaun's hand and started spinning it.Before he could turn and run,Batosai threw the kunai at the enemy.It struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground.The only sound was the sharp impact of his kunai hitting the concrete.The other Shadowkaun that had been unconcious woke up from hearing the sound.They all looked around and saw what had happened to their ally.**

**"INUYASHA!BATOSAI!YOU WILL DIE!"they all charged us and the leader jumped toward us with his fists clenched.Batosai jumped in front of me and held his sword in a sideways stance.The leader was not able to stop in the air fast enough.He ran directly into Batosai's blade and it cut straight through him.A tiny drop of blood ran down the edge of Batosai's blade and he swung it at the rest of the group.The drop of blood hit one of the Shadowkaun in the forehead and ran down his face.**

**"You will die next."said Batosai.**

**"No he won't."I said pointing at the rest of the group with a slight smile.The one drop had splashed onto all of them.**

**"Your turn?"he asked.**

**"You bet."I slowly walked over to them and clenched my fist.**

**"Are you going to attack or what?"I asked.That made them mad and they charged me with different weapons.**

**"Now I'll attack…..Huh!Who are you?"I asked as a woman appeared in front of me and them.The Shadowkaun ran away immediately.**

**"I am Ryoko,goddess of the demonworld and girlfriend of Vega Obscura."**

**"Vega sure has great taste."I said sarcastically.**

**"At least she's not a total pushover anyway."Batosai added.**

**"You have no idea how strong I am.If you'd like to find out,feel free to attack me."**

**"Alright then,let's fight!"I charged Ryoko as fast as I could,but she just side-stepped out of the way.**

**"You'll have to do better than that if you want to hit me."**

**"Then here,if you want me to try harder,then try this!**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I sent out a wave of dark spirit energy around my body.I concentrated the energy around my right arm,then channeled it to my hand and attacked.**

**"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"I hurled the blast of dark energy straight at Ryoko.I then felt a searing pain in my right arm as the dragon attacked her.It flew at Ryoko and was only a few feet away when she pulled out her whip.She spun it in a circular motion and it sucked my attack inside.She let it fall and it hung at her side flaming with dark energy.As it hung against her leg,it slowly began to burn her.**

**"I guess that attack was a little too much to absorb.I'll just have to do the next best thing.SPIRIT ENERGY REFLECTION!"Ryoko spun her whip in the opposite direction and I saw the dragon heading straight for me.The attack hit directly and sent me flying through the air.I hit the brick wall and slowly rose to my feet again.**

**"Impossible!How could you block an attack with that kind of strength!"Batosai yelled disbelievingly.**

**"Inuyasha,the mighty warrior,what a laugh.You can't even touch me with your best attack."she said wrapping the whip around her left leg.**

**"You're a fool if you think that was my best attack you stu..."**

**"Prove me wrong."she interrupted.(Damn!I can't use my iron reaver,the dragon paralyzed my arm...well there's Tatsaiga if I can weild it with my left arm.Okay,here goes.)I thought desperately.I reached for the sword when I heard Ryoko snap her whip.It hit me in the wrist and tore my flesh down to the bone,and even managed to crack that!If I had been a normal person,it would have cut my hand off,but my demon body is stronger than a human's.It may have hurt severely,but I knew if the bone snapped it would take at least a week to regenerate a new hand,and I couldn't waste that much time.I grabbed my wrist and squeezed tight to slow down the bleeding,then stood watching Ryoko.She went to throw her whip at my wrist and I couldn't do anything about it.Batosai screamed in anger and jumped at her to stop the whip.He cut her whip in half and and grabbed one half of it.He started to come back down and grabbed the other half in front of him.**

**"Inuyasha catch!"he threw one half of the whip at me and I caught it with my good hand.Then I tied it around the cut and from my elbow to my wrist.It held the bone together and also stopped the bleeding.I could use my left hand freely now and I was going to attack.**

**"Batosai thanks!Now move out of the way!"he came back down and moved behind me.**

**"Get Kagome away from here."I whispered.He immediately ran over to Kagome,grabbed her and set her in a nearby tree.**

**"Stay here."he told her.Then he came back over to me and drew his sword.**

**"What are you going to do?"he asked.**

**"You'll see.Now get ready to grab me and run when I faint from using this attack.It'll only hold her off for a few seconds,so move fast.Also warn Kagome while I attack so she'll be prepared.Now go."**

**"Ryoko!Let's finish this!"I yelled focusing her attention on me.**

**"Alright.You want a fight Inuyasha,well try this!POISON CLAW!"she ran at me before I could even move and used a new attack.It looked identical to my iron reaver,except it was green.She was about ten feet away from me when I saw my chance.I tightened the musles in my right arm that were still attached,causing blood to gush out of my arm.I held my hand under it and let the blood pour into it.**

**"BLADES OF BLOOD!"I threw an enormous wave of over five hundred blades at Ryoko.They took her by suprise,though none actually hit her.She blocked all of them and,just as I had thought,the attack was too much for my injured body to stand.I fainted right then, and Batosai ran over and grabbed me.After that he ran back and jumped into the tree to grab Kagome,but my attack hadn't held Ryoko off as long as I thought it would.She shot a blast of spirit energy at the tree just as Batosai grabbed Kagome.**

**"BATOSAI GO!"yelled Kagome.Even Batosai wasn't fast enough to get away.The attack blew him out of the tree and Kagome flew out of his arms.She hit the ground hard and skidded a few feet away.**

**"Kagome!Get up quick!"yelled Batosai.**

**"Don't worry,I'll take care of her."Ryoko said grabbing Kagome and sprinting off.**

**"NOOOOOO!"Batosai ran as fast as he could carrying my unconcious body on his back,but he was no match for Ryoko's speed. Knowing that I was injured,Kagome had succeeded in taking off her necklace that held the jewel and threw it back into Batosai's path.He had stopped running to look around and saw a glimmer of light on the ground.He walked over to it and found that it was the Shikone jewel.He set me down and placed the jewel next to me.It shined and then healed me.I awoke a short time later and wasn't too happy when I heard the news about Kagome.At first I was angry at Batosai,then my anger switched to Ryoko.I was enraged that she had stolen Kagome.I also knew that she was planning to trap me,figuring I would attack her in a rage.But I only had one thought in my head...she was right.**

**"Batosai,I'm going to find Kagome.If you want to help then tell me which way Ryoko went."he pointed in front of us.**

**"Fine,thanks.If you want to,follow and don't slow me down."**

**I walked down the path and found a single drop of blood where one of the crimson blades had actually cut Ryoko.Then I got her very faint scent and sprinted in that direction.It wasn't much later that I started to find more blood,but it wasn't Ryoko's,it smelled like Kagome's.I ran forward and smelt a horrible scent.It smelled like hundreds of people had died,then I saw why.It was the shrine to the demon world,where normally only full demons go because nothing else can survive for long without being killed.I ran through the portal and Batosai followed closely behind.**

**"Inuyasha stop!"(He's gonna get himself killed,and me too!)Thougth Batosai.I saw hords of demons ahead of us,apparently they had formed a gang to kill anything that entered through the portal.**

**"Get out of my way!This is the only warning I'm going to give!"then they realized who I was and backed off,but gave a menacing look when they saw Batosai.**

**"He's with me!Get out of his way!"they cleared out once more and Batosai caught up to me as I stopped.**

**"Why'd you stop?"he asked.**

**"Look."he looked and saw a small castle made completely of silver in the distance.**

**"That's where Kagome is."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Listen closely."my sensitive ears could hear Kagome shouting for help and when he tried,Batosai could faintly hear it too.**

**"I really hope your boyfriend can save you soon,otherwise you could turn out to be nothing more than food for our pet demons.After we tear you apart that is."taunted Ryoko.(Inuyasha,please hurry!)Kagome thought.We continued heading for the castle when a group of demons got in our way.They were all huge with bulging muscles bigger than Batosai and me.**

**"Unless you can defeat us then you do not have permission to enter the castle."one of them said.**

**"Let's do it!"they attacked us at the same time and I lost it.**

**"That's it!You won't gang up on me this time!SHOTGUN!"I fired a blast at everyone and it barely scratched them.**

**"HAHA!Was that an attack?It felt like a flea bite."another one taunted.**

**"See how you like this!IRON REAVER!"I jumped at him and went to slash,but he grabbed my hand and threw me backwards.**

**"That's it!DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"I managed to launch the dragon once again and it flew toward the group.The leader moved in front and grabbed the attack.Then he crushed it in his hands.**

**"IMPOSSIBLE!How could you destroy it!Ryoko couldn't even do that,she had to reflect it!"**

**"Inuyasha move!"Batosai said.**

**"TORIUSEN!"he slammed his sword into the ground and split it,throwing rocks and a huge tremor at the enemies.The one in front was killed,but that was all.**

**"Fine!Then I'll just use my new attack!SPIRIT SWORD!"Batosai made a sword out of his spirit energy and swung it at them.It easily cut through two of them,but the rest moved out of it's reach.**

**"That won't work.SPIRIT SWORD EXTEND!"his sword grew to an enormous length and he swung it again.This time he killed all but the leader.**

**"Guess we'll have to do something different.Inuyasha,come over here."Batosai whispered what for me to do and I jumped back where I had been.**

**"Ready?"he asked.**

**"Let's go."**

**"DOUBLE DRAGONS OF DARKNESS!"we both launched dragons and they charged toward him.One hit in front and one hit from behind.They blew him to pieces and then attacked one another.The dragons clashed and created a massive explosion throwing Batosai and I to the ground.**

**"Let's try not to use that very often,alright?"he asked as he healed us both with the jewel.**

**"Sure."we continued on and finally got to the door of the castle.There were guards,but they were easily disposed of,and we entered the castle.**

**"Too bad,looks like your so-called boyfriend was too slow.Now you will pay the price for his mistake.ORC!Begin the torture procedure. Make her scream for her boyfriend."they had her hooked up to a machine that sends a tiny flame inside the body just big enough to infict horrible pain,but not death.The needle that injects the fire sent a tiny flare at the end and slowly moved towards Kagome.The needle barely had to touch her skin to go through because it was so hot.It pierced her flesh and stuck in under her rib.Still Kagome didn't cry,she was trying to prove that she wouldn't give up without me by her side.**

**"Orc!Turn up the heat!All the way!"ordered Ryoko.He turned it up and you could tell Kagome wanted to cry,but she wouldn't,she had promised herself she wasn't going to give up.**

**"Orc!Shut down the system!"**

**"But Miss Obscura,Vega will not approve of it."**

**"Shut it down now!I want this girl for another purpose.Kagome,a girl with a will as strong as yours could be useful to us,what do you say?Will you join our side?"**

**"I'll never leave Inuyasha you stupid,ugly coward!"SMACK!An echo rang down the halls as Ryoko slapped Kagome.**

**"No one calls me ugly you stupid girl!"**

**"They don't have to,you can just look in a mirror you jerk!"SMACK!Ryoko slapped her back even harder.**

**"You stupid little brat!Orc!Hook her up to the next machine now,I'll deal with her."**

**For the next machine they chained Kagome to the wall and even in case she got out of that she was hung ten feet in the air with a chain around her neck and only a small,fall-out board under her feet.This time there was no machine to torture her with really,just the chains that held her and the board that kept her from choking.**

**"Now Kagome,we're going to play a little game.It's called "Torture the little girl until she cries and begs for her boyfriend to come."This is always a favorite of mine.It's one of the most painful too.Now!"as soon as she said that ten different demons,including Ryoko,lined up in front of Kagome.They each had a weapon of some kind and Ryoko had another whip.They started and all attacked Kagome.Ryoko struck her with the whip many times,each leaving a small tear in her skin,one kept hitting her in the stomach,another was shooting tiny needles into every part of her body,and another was cutting her all over with a tiny version of my iron reaver.(INUYASHA! PLEASE HURRY!)Kagome yelled in her mind.Meanwhile we were still trying to beat up the many different guards to find out where Kagome was.None of them told us anything,so we gave up and started knocking the doors down and searching every room.We were afraid we wouldn't be able to find her in time.**

**"That's it!Everybody as hard as you can!"Ryoko ordered.Everyone gave out one last hit.She gave out a devastating lash with her whip that made Kagome's body bounce off the wall,the other hit her in her stomach as hard as she could and knocked the wind completely out of her,another shot one needle that tore all the way through her body next to her ribs and it continued.Then it got to the last demon who hit her with his tiny iron reaver and cut her in the face on the left cheek.Ryoko took advantage of the cuts and slapped her in the same spot.**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Kagome winced from the pain as tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"Or maybe I'll just lie and hit you one more time."said Ryoko shaking her hand from the sting of slapping Kagome so hard.Kagome stood on the board holding back her tears as hard as she could.She didn't want to give in,not yet.But it was getting harder,because if anything hit her on that cheek again she would give in.When Ryoko hit her she had hit the three cuts the guy copying my iron reaver made and it felt like Ryoko had just stabbed her in the face.**

**"Orc!Ready the final machine.I know exactly what to do to make her cry."They attached her to another machine that was designed to hit her in the face with anything they wanted.Ryoko chose her dullest whip and placed it in the hand of the robotic arm.It would not get tired and could hit as fast as they needed it to.**

**"Now strike!Let's see just how stubborn she is."the arm moved back,then slung forward and struck Kagome in the face once.They could all tell she was on the verge of tears.**

**"Finish this!"it retracted back and swung forward,lashing Kagome in the face once more.Then again,and again for nineteen strikes Kagome took it,but on the twentieth she gave up and started crying.**

**"INUYASHA!HELP ME PLEASE!"she screamed through her tears.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"I erupted through the door and didn't care who it was.I killed everyone in sight,except Ryoko who kept moving out of the way.**

**"HOW DARE YOU!"I screamed angrily as she started running out the door.**

**"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"I launched the dragon quickly at Ryoko and then rushed over to help Kagome.It was about to strike her the last time and as it came down I grabbed the whip,then threw it away.I grabbed the arm and squeezed it harder and harder until I broke the steel in half.Then I jumped up and cut the chain off Kagome's neck,then carefully cut off the ones that wrapped her body.She fell down and grabbed me in a tight hug.**

**"Inuyasha,I was worried that you were hurt.I'm so glad you're okay."**

**"I doesn't matter about me,here take this."I said handing her the jewel.**

**"Thank you."she said healing herself.**

**"I'm so glad you're here now.Promise you'll always stay with me Inuyasha."**

**"I promise."**

**"Thank you Inuya..."she fell asleep in my arms.She was completely worn out from what Ryoko had done to her.**

**"Come on,let's go Kagome."I said lifting her.**

**"Batosai."**

**"Yeah?"he said poking his head around the corner cautiously.**

**"Let's go."we went to sleep that night and set out in search of the jewel shards once again the next morning.We came to a fairly big city and found a note at the entrance of the town.**

**_Come to the center of town at two o'clock if you want to finish our fight Inuyasha, Ryoko._**

**We walked around the city and rested until it was finally two o'clock.Then we headed for the center of the city where we found a clearing about fifty yards in diameter.I looked around,but didn't see Ryoko and I thought she wasn't going to show up when I heard something gliding through the air.I grabbed Kagome and jumped as Batosai followed.A silver whip hit the ground exactly where we had been and made a huge crater.**

**"Ryoko!Let's finish this fight now!"we charged each other and this time she wasn't faster than me.I punched her straight in the face and she countered with a roundhouse to the side of my head.We both jumped back and attacked each other again at the same time.She lashed at me with her whip and I blocked it with my claws.We continued exchanging attacks until,after a long time she was fed up with it.**

**"Try to block this Inuyasha!DEMON'S DESTRUCTION BLAST!"Ryoko held her hands above her head and formed an enormous energy blast above her head.She hurled it at us with so much power it could destroy the entire city.**

**"NOOO!That's where my girlfriend Kauru lives!We have to stop that attack!"Batosai yelled.**

**"I just remembered,that's where my training partner Yugo lives!We can't let that attack destroy this city!"I said jumping beside him.**

**"Then there's only one thing left to do!"**

**"Right.Tell me when you're ready."**

**"NOW!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"DOUBLE DRAGONS OF DARKNESS COMBINE!"we attacked in unison.Our dragons combined to form one huge one then it charged Ryoko's attack head-on.It took a lot to keep that attack up.It had already fed on all the spirit energy both of us had and began drawing from our life energy.It was slowly killing us and there was nothing we could do about it because if we gave up the city would be destroyed with us and everyone else.**

**"Inuyasha listen!I have a plan.If I can hold this attack off for two seconds by myself then that could give you enough time to use the Tatsaiga and charge the attack directly,wouldn't it?"**

**"Yeah,but even if I do,I wouldn't be able to hit Ryoko.The attack would stop me and both of us would die."**

**"Well it's better than the whole city!Including Kagome!"he yelled convincingly.**

**"Fine!I'll do it!"**

**"Tell me when you're ready to try it,but don't take too long,we _are _getting destroyed by the dragon you know."**

**"Got it!Ready...Now!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Batosai powered up as much as he could and tried to hold the dragon by himself.I unsheathed the Tatsaiga quickly and jumped directly at the attack.I charged into the orb of energy and struck the core with my sword.Immediately it started to explode and just like I thought I had no time to get out.It blew like a nuclear warhead and obliterated everything within a two mile range.I was still in the middle of the attack and was barely staying alive with what little life energy I had left.Then I realized I had completely depleted my energy supply and was smothered by the attack.I couldn't do anything and the explosion just kept hitting me. **

**"SHOTGUN!"**

**"Batosai it's you!"**

**"Yea,now we have to stop this fast,it's already destroyed ten miles of this city!Here's some of my energy!Fire as many shotguns as you're able to!It destroys the explosion bit by bit.Now go!"**

**"SHOTGUN!"**

**"SHOTGUN!"we repeatedly fired the attack and slowly destroyed it.We had destroyed three-fourths of it when Batosai noticed something.**

**"Inuyasha!We're only three hundred yards from Kauru's house!We have to use the attack again!"**

**"We don't have any other choice!Let's do it!"**

**"DOUBLE DRAGONS OF DARKNESS COMBINE!"we did it once again,but this time it was destroying the attack,not just blocking it.It finally destroyed the whole explosion and we found it was only five yards from Kauru's house.A few more seconds and we wouldn't have saved her.Then I thought about Kagome and ran back to look for her.I found her unconcious on the ground.I saw she was alseep and didn't bother to wake her,I just carried her back.Just as I got back to where Batosai had been I saw him go into what I guessed was Kauru's house.**

**"And just who is she?Your new girlfriend Batosai?"Kauru asked as I walked in holding Kagome.**

**"No,she's Inuyasha's."**

**"BATOSAI!"**

**"Oh yes,the rabbit."stated Kauru.**

**"HEY!I'm not a rabbit!"**

**"Well you have big ears and can jump really well,so what do you think I should call you?"**

**"Plus you have gray hair like a rabbit."Batosai added.**

**"I'M NOT A RABBIT!And my hair is silver."I leered at him.**

**"What's all the commotion about guys?"asked Kagome sleepily still in my arms.**

**"Nothin',I'm outta' here."I sat her down in a chair and walked out the door.**

**"What's he so upset about?"she asked curiously.**

**"I think Kauru got on Inuyasha's nerves by calling him a rabbit."**

**"I'm sorry,I was just kidding around.I guess I got carried away."Kauru apologized.**

**"Well,I'll go bring him back,wait here."said Kagome.She walked out the door and started to search for me.She wandered around and finally she found me in a tall oak tree.**

**"Inuyasha!Are you awake?"**

**"Yeah,what do you want Kagome?"**

**"I'm here to take you back.Please come with me Inuyasha."**

**"Not gonna happen.I ain't goin' anywhere,that bratty,smart-mouthed girl can call herself a rabbit for all I get me when it's time to leave."**

**"But Inuyasha,she wants you to be her guest,and she didn't mean to make you mad when she called you a rabbit,it was just a joke.Now come back with me,please."**

**"Fine,but one more crack like that and I'm not staying there."I said jumping out of the tree.**

**"Thank you,let's go."we walked back to Kauru's house and found Batosai talking to her.I started to go in when Kagome grabbed my hair and pulled me back.**

**"Hey!..."**

**"Shhhh!Listen."**

**"Kauru.You can't keep making fun of Inuyasha like that,I don't know what he could do,and that's not good with what he's capable of.I'm asking you this because,not only is it impolite,but I don't want you to get hurt,alright?"**

**"Fine.I didn't mean anything by that,I was just having a little fun,that's all."**

**"Good.Thanks Kauru."**

**"I found him!"Kagome said cheerfully.**

**"Now Kauru,I think you have something to say to Inuyasha,am I right?"Batosai said sternly.**

**"Yes.Inuyasha,I'm sorry for what I said.I was only joking,I didn't mean anything by it.Okay?"**

**"Yeah,fine."**

**"Alright!Now that everything is back to normal,let's talk calmly.Kauru has offered her services as a fighter to aid our team in recovering the jewel shards.So what do you say?"he asked me.**

**"Batosai,follow me."I said as we walked outside a few yards away.**

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!We already have one girl here that slows us down enough,we don't need Kauru's added trouble too, alright?"**

**"But she won't be any trouble Inuyasha,she's a lot stronger than you think."**

**"We'll find out later.Right now I'm hungry,let's eat."we walked back to the house and sat down to eat dinner.Kauru had cooked us a huge meal of all kinds of food.We ate until every one of us was full,then we cleaned the kitchen and went into the living room to talk.**

**"Well,Batosai?Have you asked Inuyasha yet?"Kauru asked hopefully.**

**"Yeah,I did,and he has something to tell you."he said motioning toward me.**

**"Thanks a lot man.Kauru,I know how much you want to help and join us,but I'm afraid that you can't join our team."**

**"But..."she started.**

**"Not unless you keep making meals like that,because I'm really getting tired of eating Kagome's cooking.What do you say?"**

**"Inuyasha you jerk!"Kagome snapped.**

**"One easy way to gain Inuyasha's trust is through his stomach."Batosai smirked.**

**"Yeah,even though he never complements me."Kagome said hurtfully.**

**"So what do you say Kauru?"Batosai smiled.**

**"Thank you Inuyasha!I'm so glad you let me join,now I can be with Batosai all the time!"Kauru surprised me with a tight hug.**

**"Yeah,but since I've already let you on the team,how are you going to fight?"I asked through crushed ribs.**

**"Oh don't worry about me,I can use magic to fight.I have a lot of spells that can destroy or immobilize nearly any enemy."**

**"Okay,but just to be sure,let's give them a test run alright?"**

**"Fine,let's step outside."Kauru answered as we walked a short distance outside.**

**"If you can stop me,then your spells are strong enough and you can come with us.Now attack when you're ready."I said.**

**"Here I go!Transformation sticker,change me into Inuyasha!"Kauru said as she placed a sticker on herself and tranformed into a mirror image of me.**

**"How do you like it,works well doesn't it?"Kauru said in my voice.**

**"Yeah,now try to stop me."I said jumping at Kauru.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"she reached into her pocket,pulled out a strange necklace and threw it at me.It enlarged several times as it flew toward me.When it got to me it wrapped around my body and threw me to the ground.I tried to get up and fell back down as it shocked me with a huge electrical charge.**

**"You're better than I thought you would be Kauru,but it's still not good ENOUGH!HAAA!"I pulled the necklace apart and the beads fell to the ground.It had given me a small wound and then I realized it had actually poisoned me when I pulled it apart.**

**"Good job Kauru,you tricked me into thinking the necklace was weak,when it was actually very dangerous.Welcome to the team,now give me the antidote."**

**"What antidote?"Kauru asked innocently.**

**"The antidote for the poison."I said annoyed.**

**"Alright,here it is...but you'll have to go get it!Fetch boy!"Kauru said throwing it into the air.**

**"Kauru!"I jumped after the antidote and wasn't paying attention when I ran into the top limb of a tree.**

**"OW!"I landed and jumped again missing the tree.I saw the bottle with the antidote inside and grabbed it.**

**"HA!I got it!"**

**"Inuyasha watch out!"Kagome screamed as I turned and barely avoided a huge thunderbolt.It hit the ground and sent a spark straight at the nearest tree,splitting it on contact.**

**"That wasn't an ordinary lightning bolt,there's not a cloud in the sky.Looks like we've got another demon on our hands."I said landing.I looked at the horizon and saw and that the sky was yellow in a small area.I realized then that it was the energy from a lightning demon.**

**"What an enormous power!He has to have at least twenty jewel shards for us to be able to see that much of his power all the way over here!"Batosai said.**

**"Yeah,but who cares how strong he is!We need those jewel shards!Now let's get going."I started running toward the energy.**

**"Hold it Inuyasha!We need to think of a plan to attack him with instead of just rushing into battle."**

**"For once could ya' just lay off the strategy crap Batosai!"I said running off.**

**"Might as well follow him.When he gets like that there's no point in trying to talk him out of it.So let's go."she said riding her bike in the direction I had went.I reached an area where we had seen the demon's energy and a few minutes later Kagome showed up with Batosai.**

**"Better late than never,what took you so long?"**

**"Not everyone is as fast as you Inuyasha."Kagome said slowing to a stop beside me.**

**"So I noticed,anyway,that demon shouldn't be very far away now.I can feel something close by.It's like he's watching us but we can't see him."**

**"I didn't think you would figure it out so fast."said a mysterious voice.**

**"Who are you!Show yourself!"**

**"I am Raiko,I have been sent by Vega to search for shards of the sacred Shikone jewel.Sorry you almost got hit by my energy,but I really couldn't help it.I am a lightning demon and I have no control over my energy.Plus,the jewel shards I now carry have multiplied my power."**

**"You have shards of the sacred jewel!Then I suppose we'll just have to take them from you!"I challenged.**

**"Go ahead,try your best to touch me."Raiko then unsheathed his sword,which didn't appear to be a sword at all.It was made completely of electricity.At that moment everything stopped moving and we stood facing each other.We stood there for about twenty seconds,then slowly,one tiny drop of water slid off the very edge of a leaf and hit the ground causing the only sound at that moment.Raiko and I attacked each other the instant the drop hit the ground.We both lashed out attack after attack trying to strike each other and kept repeating this until Batosai found a flaw in Raiko's fighting style.He quickly fired a spirit gun at Raiko as he slid back and went to strike at me again.It hit him full force and Raiko stumbled backwards,losing his balance.**

**"That was a mistAKE!HAAAA!"I charged Raiko and struck full strength with the Tatsaiga.It cut him straight across the chest and he fell backwards hitting the ground with no intention of getting up very soon.**

**"Oh,I see.You can't beat me by yourself Inuyasha so you have to enlist the help of this pathetic human."he said as a deep cut appeared on his chest.**

**"HEY!DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND JUST BECAUSE I'M HUMAN THAT I'M WEAK!"Batosai yelled at Raiko and started to attack him.**

**"Hold it Batosai,he's right.I'd don't want you to interfere any further."I said smirking at Raiko.**

**"But.."**

**"I know we're a team,but I'm not gonna let some lowly lightning bug like him call me a weakling just because I have you there to help me.So stay out of my fight from now on."**

**"I'M NOT A LIGHTNING BUG YOU PATHETIC HALF-BREED!"complained Raiko.**

**"What was that?"I said facing him.**

**"You heard me you half-breed!"**

**"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!"WHAM!**

**"Alright then,I won't call you that anymore,but I'll do the next best thing.I'll kill you instead!"he said angrily holding his stomach from where I had punched him.**

**"You better give it all you got 'cause I'm not holdin' back this time!HAAAAAA!"**

**"Alright let's go!HAAAAAA!"we charged at each other as Raiko swung his sword again.**

**"Block this!Hey,what the!"Raiko asked curiously as he swung his sword at air.**

**"Uh,you lookin' for somebody Raiko?"I said looking down at him.I was standing on a tree limb about five inches from his head.**

**"My turn."I smirked as I vanished from the limb.**

**"Where'd he go!"Raiko asked searching the trees for a sight of me.**

**"Right here pal!HAAAAA!"I dove from a high tree and came down with a punch straight into Raiko's face.**

**"AAAAAAAHHH!"he screamed in anger as he slammed into the ground.**

**"HOW DARE YOU!NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO HIT ME IN THE FACE!NOBODY!"**

**"Now you're going to pay!Draw your sword Inuyasha,because here I come!"he charged at me again.**

**"If that's what you want."I smirked drawing my sword.**

**"LET'S DO IT!"we ran towards each other once again and swung our swords.They collided and sent us both flying backwards.We caught our balance and attacked again,our blades clashing at one another.Then on the third time we struck,Raiko's sword evaporated and he ducked,avoiding the Tatsaiga.He had intentionally let the energy out that formed his blade so I would swing past him.I swung and lost my balance,stumbling forward.**

**"Now I can attack the one I've been wanting to.HAAAAAAAAA!"Raiko charged toward the rest of the group and sent out a bolt of lightning to create his blade.**

**"How will you feel when the one you care about most is dead!"Raiko said running at Kagome.**

**"RAIKO!IF YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I PROMISE YOU'LL BE SORRY!"**

**"Don't worry I won't hurt her,I'LL KILL HER!"he continued running toward her as I got up and jumped after him.He was about five yards from her when Batosai jumped in front of her.**

**"Try this you lightning bug!SPIRIT GUN!"Batosai fired a shot from point-blank range and it sent Raiko flying back towards me.**

**"Thanks Batosai!I was just going to run past Kagome and attack you,but this is even better!"Raiko said flying towards me.**

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!"Raiko started shooting out lightning energy like crazy.His sword was getting brighter and brighter until it was finally white with energy.He flew towards me and pointed his sword at my chest.By the time I saw what he was doing it was too late.His blade struck me and we both fell to the ground,only he got up,and I didn't move.**

**"INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed worriedly.**

**"Don't worry,you'll be joining him soon enough."Raiko said as he ran over and tore the jewel shards off Kagome's neck.Then he healed himself,gaining all his energy back.**

**"RAIKO!YOU'LL PAY!"Batosai yelled racing towards Raiko in a rage and flipping his sword to attack position.**

**"Bring it on human."**

**"STOP SAYING THAT YOU PEST!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"they both screamed while charging one another.They attacked each other and fought for hours.During the process Batosai succeeded in knocking the jewel shards off of Raiko's neck and it rolled over to Kagome.**

**"Kagome!You know what to do!HURRY!"**

**"Hold it right there!"Raiko said chasing after the jewel.**

**"No you don't Raiko!"Batosai chased after him.**

**"Who's gonna stop me?"Raiko said turning around and facing the full-on collision of Batosai's reverse-blade sword in the face.He hit the ground and tried to get up,but Batosai held his sword tip to Raiko's heart.**

**"Kagome,take the jewel and heal Inuyasha now."**

**"Okay got it."she said grabbing the shards.Kagome walked over and held the jewel next to me.Even with the jewel healing me it was still hard to get up,let alone fight right then.I slowly got to my feet leaning on the Tatsaiga,and feeling a deepening hatred toward Raiko.He had just rose to his feet after the collision with Batosai's blade,and was apparently feeling the same hatred for Batosai that I felt for him.**

**"I'm going to kill you for this Batosai!"Raiko screamed in anger.**

**"Not while I'm around you're not!"I said from a distance away,trying to gain my strength back quickly and not doing a very good job.**

**"What can you do in that condition?"Raiko asked menacingly.**

**"Only this..."I said reaching deep into my wound.**

**"Are you trying to kill yourself or something?"he asked.**

**"Something like that.BLADES OF BLOOD!"**

**"ELECTRO SHIELD!"Raiko's sword turned into a barrier that totally encased his body blocking all of my attack.**

**"Try this on for size Raiko!"Kauru said as a necklace flew toward him.**

**"What's this thing supposed to be?"he asked as it fell around his neck and wrapped around his body.**

**"You'll see soon enough."Kauru caused the necklace to enlarge several times,then it squeezed Raiko's body tight so he couldn't get out and flung him to the ground.**

**"When I get out of this thing I'm going to kill whoever did that!"**

**"No you won't."said Batosai calmly standing next to Raiko.**

**"That is,unless you want this sword in place of your lungs."he added.**

**"He's not the only one you'll have to deal with.If you kill either one of those two girls,you're going to have to answer to me."I said walking over.**

**"Now you have one good chance of staying alive,and going back to face Vega alive."**

**"Yeah,what's that?"Raiko asked.**

**"Give us all the jewel shards you've collected."**

**"You really think I'm going to give them up without a fight?"**

**"Well,considering the position you're in...YES!"we both answered.**

**"Well sorry to disappoint you but...(he broke out of the necklace)...this fight's not over yet!"**

**"Okay then,bring it on!"I said gaining most of my strength back.It was getting closer to dusk and the longer we fought the darker it got.During the fight I slowly felt my power slipping away,and it wasn't from being tired.**

**"Kagome!Check the calendar in your bag and tell me what stage the moon is in."Kagome reached inside her backpack and withdrew a calendar.She scanned over it and her eyes barely got wider out of shock.Raiko didn't notice however,he was too busy fighting Batosai.I ran over to where Kagome was and looked at the calendar.**

**"Oh great!Of all the nights!"I said jumping back into the fight.(Maybe if I can just finish him before it happens then nothing will go wrong.)It got later and later until finally it was what I guessed to be nine and then I saw it.I looked into the sky and saw the depressing fact that the moon wasn't visible.It was in the new moon phase.Suddenly my hair transformed from silver to pitch black,my fangs shrank down to normal,and my claws disappeared.My power gave a decline that was ridiculously low and I was completely transformed into a pure human. The worst part was I was mortal.I looked up and saw Raiko staring at me as though he was confused and I decided to try and fake it.**

**"HA!You'll never beat me now Raiko!This is my most powerful form!"Kagome gave a look of indignance as Kauru and Batosai gave the same look of curiosity.Batosai ran over to Kagome and asked her what had happened to me.She told him and he looked at me the same way Kagome did.**

**"He's doing all this on a BLUFF!"he whispered very loudly into her ear.**

**"Yes,he is."**

**"Wow Batosai!I could hear you all the way over there,what's up?"Kauru said walking over.He told her and she reacted the same way he had.**

**"Inuyasha stop trying to lie,it makes you sound even dumber."Raiko taunted.**

**"Well that would be impossible for you,now wouldn't it?"I said smirking back.**

**"He's just looking to get killed isn't he?"Batosai commented.**

**"Yes,I think that's his way of showing he's afraid,getting into more trouble."Kagome added.**

**"Well he must be really afraid then."Kauru said.**

**"Alright Inuyasha,the show's over.I know what's happened to you.All worthless half-breeds like you turn full human once there's a new moon.I bet you really hate that worthless mother of yours right about now don't you?"he asked menacingly.**

**"RAIKO!DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!"I screamed at him in a rage.**

**"You mean like this...she's just a worthless human who couldn't even bother to take care of her good-for-nothing son..."**

**"RAIKO!If you say one more word about her I swear I'll..."**

**"You'll what?"he interrupted."Cry for your dead mother!"he sneered at me again.Something snapped and I didn't see what happened next,all I knew was that I wanted to hurt Raiko as bad as possible and I wasn't going to stop anytime soon.The next thing that happened was I felt my fist collide with something that wasn't breaking,so I decided to keep punching it until it broke.I punched and kicked with all the rage I had and finally started to wear down after I heard something crack.I fell to the ground gasping for breath and trying to regain my senses.When I finally calmed down enough to see I saw that Raiko was on the ground in a pool of blood I easily judged to be his and found that the crack I had heard was a tree I almost destroyed.I turned around and saw Batosai,Kagome,and Kauru holding their sides from laughter.**

**"What's so funny?"I asked coldly.**

**"I hate to tell you this Inuyasha,but you only managed to hit Raiko once.That's what we were laughing about,that one punch sent him flying toward that tree you nearly destroyed and caused it even more damage,then he bounced off and hit the ground."Batosai told me,on the verge of laughing again.**

**"Oh,so I only hit him once,is that it?"I asked.**

**"Yeah,pretty much."Batosai answered.**

**"I'll just go over there and fix that then."I said walking menacingly toward Raiko's unconcious body.Instantly all three of them grabbed me.**

**"Hey!I thought you wanted me to protect you Kagome?"I asked her,and got an answer from the whole group.**

**"We're protecting him from you!"they all said at once.**

**"He doesn't need protecting!He needs to be dead!"I said trying to break free of their grasp.**

**"Kagome,try to hold onto him and calm him down while I got get the jewel shards from Raiko."Batosai said hoping her and Kauru could hold onto me long enough for him to get back.He ran over and found the shards in a pocket of Raiko's jacket.He came back and stood there as Kagome tried calming me down.**

**"Inuyasha calm down!It's okay,if you want to be mad at anyone,be mad at Vega.He's the one that made Raiko do this."**

**"Yeah,but he didn't make him say those things about my mother."**

**"Well,that's true,but he got paid back for it didn't he?"she said with a smile on her face.**

**"Okay,I won't attack him anymore,just let me go alright?"**

**"Alright,but if you do anything to him I'll get Kauru to use one of her necklaces on you."**

**"Fine,but she won't have to."I said sitting down next to a tree.**

**"Alright guys,let's go.We've got to get back to the city before the sun rises to make it on time to see Yugo as soon as possible."Batosai said reminding me of why I needed to see Yugo.**

**"Oh yeah!I've got to go get something from Yugo!We need to head out now!"I said getting up and walking towards the edge of the forest.**

**"We're coming Inuyasha!"said Kagome cheerfully catching up to me.**

**"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE INUYASHA!THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"Raiko said getting to his feet with a look of fury so intimidating that it seemed he wanted to rip every part of my body off one by one.**

"I GOING TO KILL YOU AND EVERYONE HERE!"he started again after seeming to gain back some of his composure.

**"You may have lost power because of you being a half-breed,but sadly for you,all full demons gain power with the turn of a new moon.So witness the awesome power of a FULL-DEMON!"**

**"Raiko you can't raise your power and you know it!"Batosai exclaimed angrily as I interrupted.**

**"Batosai,you don't know what you're talking about.My father raised his power during every new moon and learned to harness the moon's energy at all times.That's why he was ruler of the demon world."I said looking at Raiko partially worried about the incline his power gave.**

**"Batosai!Take Kagome and Kauru and get out of here now!"**

**"Inuyasha!I can help!"he started.**

**"Batosai if you interrupt this fight I swear you'll regret it!"I snapped.**

**"Fine,but if you get killed Kagome'll never forgive you!"**

**"I don't care about Kagome alright Batosai!I'm just using her to get the jewel shards!As soon as I get the jewel shards back and become a full-fledged, bonified demon,she can go back to where she came from for all I care!"I yelled at him trying to get the truth to sink in.**

**"You don't mean that and you know it!"he said angrily back at me.**

**"Inuyasha what have you done!"Kauru asked as I saw Kagome run off in tears.**

**"Kagome wait!"Kauru called after her. **

**"Inuyasha how could you!"Batosai said glaring at me.**

**"I just..."**

**"I don't mean to interrupt,but...HAAAAA!"Raiko interruptingly charged at me and landed a square punch in the face that caught me off guard.**

**"THAT'S FOR EARLIER!"he said happily.His power was very surprising.It caused me to fly what felt like ten feet and I still landed hard ramming into the ground.**

**"DAMN IT!Why couldn't I see that coming?"I asked myself shaking my head to focus my eyes.**

**"What's the matter Inuyasha?A little slow on the reaction time aren't we?"he asked coldly.**

**"You just keep talking while I pound that face of yours flat!"he attacked again,but this time it was no different.He went to punch me again and I put up my arms to block,but I was too slow on the reflex.He barely turned his fist and connected straight with my left shoulder, turning me around.While I spun he tripped me and kicked me into the air.He jumped up and came down with both hands straight into my chest sending me flying back towards the ground.I hadn't managed to block any of it.Normally I could have dodged it easily,but something was wrong,I couldn't do it.I stayed on the ground trying to figure out what was wrong when my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Raiko's voice.**

**"Get up Inuyasha!This fight isn't over yet,I'm going to repay you for what you did to me!"**

**"Oh shut up!SPIRIT GUN!"I might as well have called it Spirit BB for all the damage it caused.It did nothing more than stir up a tiny cloud of dust at Raiko's feet.It hadn't even had enough power to get to him.**

**"Just what do you call that Inuyasha?Was that supposed to be an attempt to attack me?Because if it was then you're even more pathetic then I thought you were in the beginning.If that's the case then I guess I'll just have to end this now."at the end of those words Raiko drew his sword and put more energy into it than I had seen before.He charged at me and surprisingly didn't strike me with his sword but instead kicked me into the air and jumped.Then he slammed the hilt of his sword into my stomach and brought both of his fists down into the same spot causing me a lot of pain and once again sending me down.I slammed into the ground and got to my feet quickly to try and block his next attack,but I had no idea what I had just done.An instant after I had stood up Raiko flew at me and struck me full-force with his best attack.**

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!"the second his blade peirced my skin it felt like my insides had burst into flames and there was no way I could stop it.Raiko withdrew his sword and stood there gathering more energy from the new moon,making him even stronger than before.All I could do was watch Raiko grow stronger as I tried to overcome the pain I felt from my wound.He may have taken it out,but it felt as though Raiko's sword kept stabbing me over and over.(What's wrong with me!I should have easily avoided that,but now instead I'm lying on the ground trying to get rid of the pain Raiko's stupid lightning sword caused!I'm not going to lose this fight all because of a little bit of pain!I've gotta get up and fight...NOW!)I thought angrily to myself as I stood up,silently challenging Raiko's strength once more.He seemed to notice what I was doing and didn't look very pleased with me.**

**"So,you want to challenge the limits of my power do you?Well then I guess I can't disappoint you in your last request now can I?"he asked with a menacing smirk on his face.**

**"Guess not."I said painfully drawing my sword.Either I was very weak or it had apparently grown heavier.Then I looked down and saw that it hadn't even transformed.I had forgotten that it doesn't transform into the huge demon blade unless you are part demon and thanks to the new moon that gift had been taken from me until the sun rose the next morning.I quickly sheathed it and prepared to block with my arms. Raiko charged up a massive amount of energy and prepared to fire it.**

**"NEUTRON BLAST!"Raiko fired a blast of lightning energy with so much power that it hit and sent me flying through a row of nearly twenty trees behind me.**

**Even then I was still flying fast enough to hit the ground and cause a huge crater.I couldn't feel the pain his attack had caused,but I knew it had to be severe.I tried lifting my own body of the ground and it felt like I was trying to lift an elephant on my back.Not only could I not get up,but then I started to feel the pain flow through my body.At first the pain wasn't bad,but the longer I laid there the worse it got and I had begun to believe that my insides were on fire.I looked around and saw flashes of light that were moving from place to place so fast it was hard for me to keep up with them.I tried to focus my sight and quickly realized that Batosai and Raiko were causing the flashes.Every time their swords collided it created the sparks I had first seen.I couldn't understand how Batosai had enough strength and speed to keep up with Raiko,but when I turned my head sideways I saw the answer.Kauru lay on the ground closely beside me covered in cuts and Kagome was still nowhere to be found.The second I noticed that I stood up faster than I realized.I glared at Raiko and waited for an open spot to hit him.Batosai hadn't seemed to notice that I was standing yet,he was busy fighting Raiko.They attacked again and as they both flew backwards I sped behind Raiko and slammed my fist into his back, sending him flying forward to the ground. Batosai finally noticed me and wondered where I had gotten the strength to stand up,let alone fight.Raiko got up and charged at me,but stopped with a look on his face that told me he was wondering the same thing.**

**"Where did you get the strength to stand?"Raiko asked more shocked than anything.**

**"You hurt Kagome so I'm going to hurt you!"**

**"But I didn't touch her,she ran off before I could!"Raiko argued angrily.**

**"You mean..."I started to ask but Batosai cut me off.**

**"Yes.Kagome's not hurt at all.At least not physically thanks to you."he said sternly.**

**"I know what you mean,but you also know I didn't mean what I said."**

**"Don't tell me,tell Kagome."**

**"I WOULD IF I KNEW WHERE SHE WAS!"**

**"She's been watching this fight for the last hour from behind that tree,haven't you noticed?Or are you too preoccupied by the fact that you hurt her feelings and can't fight without her?"he asked with a know-it-all smile on his face.**

**"No she hasn't!I've been trying to find her all through the fight!"**

**"Apparently you weren't looking very hard."he said holding his hand in front of him and pointing towards the trees behind him.I looked just in time to see Kagome jump back behind a tree.I felt a wave of relief as I saw she was fine.**

**"How can I tell her when she won't even get closer than ten feet from me?"I asked Batosai.**

**"You really are getting dense lately aren't you?Why don't you just pretend to be really hurt?Kagome will no-doubt come to your aid,then you apologize to her so we can go on and happily kill Raiko,alright?"**

**"I guess it'll work."I said.**

**"Of course it'll work,it was my idea wasn't it?"**

**"Oh shut up and get ready,because you're holding him off after I get beat up.Got it?"**

**"Yeah,I got it.Let's go,Raiko's getting up now."**

**"This ends now Inuyasha!"Raiko said getting up and taking in more of the moon's energy.He took in what appeared to be his maximum and prepared to attack.He stayed the same size,but it was his energy that got stronger.He had so much now that every time he moved sparks flew from his body.He clenched his fist and shot a blast so quickly even Batosai couldn't dodge it.Still,as small as it was it had enough force to send us both flying backwards for five feet before we got our balance.**

**"That's not a good sign."I said as we stopped.**

**"Forget what I told you to do a second ago,we'll kill him then you can apologize,okay?"**

**"Sure,I like that plan better anyway."**

**"Okay then...GO!"Batosai yelled as he jumped toward Raiko appearing as though he was slicing him,but at the last second he swerved in the air to come around behind him.**

**"SHOTGUN!"he fired the attack,but unbelievingly Raiko ducked and dodged then came around with a huge punch straight into Batosai's chest.I couldn't believe it,Batosai had been no further than five inches from Raiko when he fired but still he had dodged it.That worried me because there was no way Batosai had aimed wrong,it was impossible as close as he had been.Then I decided that instead of standing there stupidly and thinking,it might be smart to attack,so I used the one of the only good attacks I had as a human.**

**"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"I ran at Raiko and swung one of my flaming fists straight at the back of his head.Surprisingly he ducked,grabbed my wrist and flung me over his shoulder to the ground.**

**"SPIRIT SWORD!"Batosai formed his energy sword and attempted to swing it at Raiko.The only reason it hit him was because I had surprised Raiko and tripped him as he started to stop Batosai's sword.We both took advantage of the moment and attacked Raiko with everything we had.**

**"SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"**

**"SWORD OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"we swung with both of our swords over and over,trying to damage Raiko as much as we could before he got up.No sooner had we started swinging that he threw us off and prepared his own attack.**

**"NEUTRON BLAST!"Raiko fired the attack I was getting nearly too familiar with and it hit both of us full-strength.I slammed into a tree about fifty yards away while Batosai luckily managed to stab his sword into the first tree he flew at.He held onto his sword until finally the attack stopped and he landed softly back on the ground only to be hit full-on by an uppercut to his chin.He flew like a rocket toward the sky as Raiko jumped and came down with a massive elbow into the side of Batosai's ribs.It took a second for the pain to register from the severity, but when it did Batosai flew towards the ground screaming,silenced shortly afterwards when he crashed into the ground.**

**"BATOSAI!"I tried to get up but was stopped when Raiko slammed the heel of his foot into my chest throwing me to the ground,but he wasn't satisfiedthere.He lifted me from the ground by my throat and decided he wanted to see how many times he could punch me before my ribs broke.I soon realized he wasn't aiming for just my ribs,I guess he wanted to try and break all my bones.At the instant I felt my ribs would all break if he hit one more time,Raiko dropped me and screamed in pain as I realized his left arm had a huge gash running from his elbow to his wrist,blood seeping out of the wound onto the ground below. Batosai had apparently tried to save me and had sliced Raiko's arm to make him let go,however now Raiko was after Batosai.He grabbed him quickly with his good hand and held him as he had me,but instead he was kicking Batosai's ribs.I took advantage of the moment and looked around for Kagome.I found her behind a nearby tree watching the fight very closely.I ran over there as fast as I could and tried to apologize quickly yet convicingly.**

**"Kagome,I'm sorry about what I said alright?I didn't really mean it,I was mad at Raiko then remember?"I said truthfully.**

**"Yes,but you had no right to get mad at me about it,now did you!"she said strongly.**

**"No,you're right,I didn't have any reason to blame you and I'm sorry about that,but we have a bigger problem on our hands right now.Kauru's unconcious,Batosai's ribs are almost broken by now,and you're the only one that can heal them.So,just this once,I really need your help alright?I promise I'll do anything you want me to if you just help us okay?"I asked knowing I would regret that last part.**

**"Okay,but on one condition."**

**"Sure,anything."**

**"You have to promise to take me,and only me,no Kauru,no Batosai,on a romantic date when all this is over,deal?"(I knew I'd regret it.)I thought to myself.**

**"Alright Kagome,I'll do it."**

**"No,you have to say,I promise I'll take you on a date Kagome."**

**"Kagome we don't have time for this!"**

**"Say it!"she said sternly.**

**"KAGOME!"**

**"Say it or I won't help _you_,just them."**

**"Fine,I promise I'll take you on a date Kagome.**

**Happy now!"**

**"Yes,I am."she said a little too happily for me to feel safe about.**

**"Good,now go heal Kauru while I try to free Batosai.When I free him,I'll lure Raiko away and you can heal Batosai,alright?"**

**"Okay,got it."she said walking over towards Kauru.There was a flash of light and I knew she had healed her,now I had to do my part.**

**"Hey Raiko!Over here you lightning bug!"**

**"Stop calling me that Inuyasha!"he roared still holding Batosai.**

**"Who's gonna stop me!"I taunted back.**

**"I will!"he said throwing Batosai to the ground and running at me.**

**The energy he had gotten from the moon had made him a lot faster than I thought.I quickly jumped into the closest tree I saw.From there I jumped and was floating through the air with Raiko swinging his sword at my heels.I would land a fraction of a second sooner than he would and jump again,narrowly being missed by his sword every time.I knew I couldn't keep that pace up for long,but I also knew I wouldn't have to. Once when I jumped I saw another flash of light and knew Kagome had healed Batosai.Shortly afterward I landed once again and started to jump,but this time I had faltered.I barely lost my footing on a tree branch,but that was all it took.Raiko swung his sword and knocked me off the tree limb,grabbing hold of it and swinging himself to the top of the tree.I hit the ground and lay there for a second trying to gain my focus again.As I did though Raiko jumped high from the tree he was in and started a divebomb straight for the ground where I was.As he flew down I saw what he was doing and when he was about three feet from me I rolled out of the way.Or so I thought.Raiko had also realized what I was doing and did a trick of his own,he turned mid-air to where his feet were aimed straight at my stomach.I didn't have enough time to avoid it and he slammed the heels of his shoes straight into my stomach at what must have been at least ninety miles an hour.It had knocked all the air out of me and also broke all the ribs in that area.I lay on the ground gasping for air.Just as I started to get my breath back Raiko stabbed his lightning blade into me and used it as a grip.He swung it sideways again and again,slamming my sides into the ground each time.First the left,then right,then left again,and he continued,apparently finding pleasure in watching my already broken ribs slam into the ground over and over.Just when I thought it was all over who else would come to the rescue but Batosai.He had slammed the flat edge of his sword into Raiko's back as hard as he could.Raiko yelled in pain and veered around to face Batosai who already had the hilt of his sword pointed in that direction.Raiko's face turned into the handle and he immediately grabbed the sword and took it from Batosai.Raiko held Batosai's sword confidently,but he had made the mistake of letting out the energy in his sword and setting me free.For the moment that I had enough energy to stand I used it and knocked Batosai's sword out of Raiko's hand.Batosai grabbed it and swung as Raiko looked at me in shock.It missed him as Raiko turned and tripped me off my feet.I fell forward only to come in contact with Raiko's hard foot.I fell backwards and landed hard on the ground as Raiko elbowed me straight in one of my broken ribs.I jumped up and went to attack Raiko when he decided to duck out of the way of Batosai's blade.It struck with the flat edge straight into my side and I fell sideways to the ground again.I got up and attacked Raiko with everything I had left.**

**"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"**

**For the first time I connected my flaming fist with Raiko's face and sent him flying back.I ran over and kept punching him until I felt his ribs cracking.When they all finally snapped and he was in the same condition as me I stopped.Satisfied I gave up and collapsed on the spot.I fell happily to the ground with a very pleased smile on my face.It soon faded when Raiko decided to repay the favor by pounded me to pulp. Only when he started to stab me with his own metal sword did I begin to worry because I knew I was still a mortal human.Batosai also realized what was about to happen and ran toward me as fast as he could to try and stop Raiko from killing me,but he was too late.I felt the cold steel as it slid easily through my bruised body.When Batosai got there he attacked Raiko and sent him flying backwards as he proceeded to pull the blade out of me.With little effort he pulled it out and held me up to examine the wound.In my condition now it was a very severe wound,so severe only the actual cut could be healed by the jewel.He knew I was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it,so he did the next best thing he could think of.He carried me and placed me next to Kagome who,upon seeing my injury,burst into tears.Hearing the commotion Kauru walked over and saw what had happened to me.That was the first time I had ever known of Kauru crying over me.**

**"Batosai!You go kill Raiko in the worst way you possibly can!NOW!"Kauru ordered in tears.**

**"I plan to."Batosai said very coldly,turning his sight back on Raiko,who had just gotten up.**

**"INUYASHA!You just can't die,not now!"Kagome said through her tears.**

**"……kagome..."**

**"Kauru!SHH!He's trying to say something."**

**"….how long is it until the sun rises?"**

**"About two hours from now."**

**"….okay...I'll try to last that long..."**

**"Here Inuyasha,take this."Kagome said as she carefully tied the jewel shards around my neck.**

**"There,that should help a little."**

**"Thanks...Kagome..."My body relaxed as I fell asleep.**

**"Kauru,go get the blanket out of my pack."**

**"Okay,be right back."Kauru soon returned with a blanket and layed it softly on top of me.Kagome sat down next to me and attempted to treat my wound while Kauru went in search of ingredients for a medicine.She came back quickly and mixed them together.**

**"Kagome,you're going to have to wake him up so you can give him this."she said holding a bottle full of the medicine she had just made.**

**"What's that?"Kagome asked concerned.**

**"It's a very powerful herbal remedy for any kind of cut,though it might not work very well on a wound as serious as his.The only thing wrong with it is that it normally burns worse than the actual wound itself,so make sure you tell him not to think about his wound when you put it on,or it'll make the pain seem even worse for him,alright?"**

**"Okay,as long as it helps him heal faster."**

**"Oh don't worry,it will.The only thing you'll have to worry about is if it's strong enough to heal him in time.Because if it doesn't than you and I both know what'll happen,don't we?"**

**"Yeah,but that's not going to happen.He'll make it through and when the sun rises his body will be stronger again and he'll be able to heal himself.It won't end on a night like this because of Raiko."Kagome said shaking with anger.**

**"I know,I know,you feel bad because you can't do anything to stop him even though you want to.Right now that's not what Inuyasha needs though,right now he needs the care of the girl that he has sworn himself to protect.You know the jewel shards mission is just a coverup for him to spend as much time as he can with you."**

**"Do you really think that Kauru?"Kagome asked sincerely.**

**"No,I don't think it,I know it.He's talked to Batosai and naturally when I asked him about it,Batosai told me the truth.Right now Inuyasha needs you to help him,just like he has helped you in the past.So it's your turn to save his life,now give him this."Kauru held out the bottle.**

**"Okay.Inuyasha.Inuyasha wake up."Kagome said lightly shaking me.**

**"….what is it?"**

**"I have something that might help you."**

**"….what do I have to do?"I asked tiredly.**

**"Nothing,all you have to do is lay back and relax.I'll do the rest."she pulled the hole in my shirt that Raiko's sword had made a little wider so she could reach the wound better.**

**"Try to think about something else Inuyasha.Kauru says this burns really bad,alright?"**

**"….okay,I'll try..."I couldn't have thought of a worse thought at that moment,though it did take my mind off the pain.I had thought of how Raiko had stabbed me with the sword he had hidden under his jacket.I felt like getting up and tearing him apart,so I decided I was going to.I tried getting up and it felt like I had been stabbed all over again.I managed to stand the pain and took a few increasingly painful steps toward the area where Raiko and Batosai were fighting.I had managed to gain a fraction of my strength back from when I had slept,but I knew I was still no match for Raiko right now.I started gathering all the energy I could and was going to throw one shot with everything I had left at Raiko and pray I didn't miss.I had decided on the attack I was going to use and concentrated on getting enough energy to use it.I realized I had more energy than I thought so I put everything into the attack and prepared for the right moment.Without my realizing it, Batosai had noticed me and saw what I was doing.He continued fighting and got the chance to send Raiko flying at me.He swung the flat side of his sword as hard as he could and hurled Raiko straight at me.I focused all the energy I had into my right hand and attacked.**

**"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"my attack connected with Raiko's forehead and apparently knocked him unconcious on the spot.He fell to the ground and wasn't moving an inch.Out of sheer pain I collapsed too.Batosai carefully picked me up and carried me back to Kagome and Kauru.Using that attack had drained me of every ounce of strength I had and only left me with enough life energy to last me for thirty minutes at the most.I woke up and was beginning to worry if I was going to make it to sunrise.I knew I shouldn't have taken that last stupid trick but I hadn't been thinking then.I began to stir,which caught everyone's attention.**

**"….kagome..."I said as she quickly kneeled next to me.**

**"Yes?What is it?"**

**"….how long until the sun rises now?"**

**"About one hour left."**

**"….I don't think I can make it that long Kagome."**

**"What do you mean Inuyasha?Of course you can!"she said realizing why I had said that.**

**"That last attack used up all but a small fraction of my life energy.I only have thirty minutes left at the most."**

**"But there has to be something we can do!"**

**"There is Kagome!"Batosai said overjoyed.**

**"What is it?"Kauru asked.**

**"We can do an energy transfusion."**

**"A what?"asked Kagome curiously.**

**"An energy transfusion.It takes the life energy from one person and gives it to another for a short period of time."**

**"But if you do that,then you'll be in the same position he is."Kauru argued.**

**"No I won't.I can regenerate life energy very quickly.He could too if he wasn't focusing on healing his wound.Besides it's the only chance we have.You heard him yourself,he's going to die in thirty minutes unless you let me do this.So what do you say?"**

**"Alright,since it doesn't look like we have many options at the moment,but make sure that you don't give too much alright?"Kauru answered.**

**"Okay,I promise I won't.Now move back,I need some room to do this."Batosai moved over to me and placed his hands on my chest.**

**"If I send it to his heart first,it will work a lot faster,and we need as much time as possible.So here goes."Batosai channeled his normal amount of spirit energy until it started draining from his life energy.He gave as much as he could until finally he could feel himself getting weaker.Just before he had a chance to cut off the energy link with me and keep all the energy inside my body,Raiko appeared out of nowhere and hit him with a punch right to the side of his head.The energy stopped flowing and most of it floated into thin air,leaving only a partial amount inside my body.**

**"Inuyasha!Get up!Batosai needs your help!"Kagome said shaking me strongly. **

**"What?"**

**"Batosai needs your help!He was trying to keep you alive by giving you some of his life energy,but Raiko attacked him in the process and most of it floated into the air,so now you're both in the same position.Except he can regain his energy and you can't right now,but he needs your help to stall Raiko long enough.Can you help him?"**

**"You bet I can!I need to get Raiko back for what he did to me!"**

**I stood up looking for the two of them and found Raiko holding Batosai up about to stab him the same way he had me.That was all it took.I felt a surge of energy that came from who-knows-where and ran towards Raiko,slowing down only to slam him in the face with my fist.Batosai fell out of his hands and quickly got to his feet,drawing his sword.Raiko got up too and drew his own metal sword.I drew the aged Tatsaiga and prepared to block with it.Raiko went to stab me again and I knocked his sword out of his hands with my own blade as Batosai stabbed his blade straight into Raiko.He collapsed and tried to heal himself but he didn't get much of a chance.I kicked him into the air and we both jumped up and came down into Raiko's stomach and chest with the hilts of our swords.It knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the ground apparently in a lot of pain.I really didn't care about him though,he had hurt me,so it was my turn.We both fell down and slammed our elbows straight into Raiko.Apparently either I was satisfied,or my wounds were really taking effect because I decided we could stop so Batosai could regain energy and I could try to heal myself.We had a good twenty-five minutes of rest until finally my own energy was giving out and I was down to the little bit Batosai had given me.I wasn't nearly as concerned as I was earlier,but I was still worried.I knew if I didn't do anything from then on I would be able to live until sunrise.All I had to worry about was Raiko waking up and ruining everything.**

**"How are you feeling now Inuyasha?"Kagome asked while putting some more of Kauru's medicine on my wound.**

**"Better now.By the way,thanks Kagome.If it wasn't for you I would have been gone a long time ago.I wouldn't mind it much if you'd stop putting that medicine on my cut now though."**

**"I know,but I have to.Now that you're human you don't heal as fast as you're used to,so this helps you heal faster."**

**"Okay then,but when the sun rises I won't need it any more."**

**"And that's when I'll stop,but until then stop complaining and sit still." **

**"Alright.Hey Batosai."**

**"Yeah?What's up?"**

**"How's Raiko doing?"**

**"Oh him,he's doing better than I wish he was,but I don't think he'll get up until sunrise."**

**"That's good.We don't need him to get up anytime soon."just after I finished saying that I realized Raiko was on his feet and about to kill Batosai.He had his metal sword out and was about to slice Batosai without him knowing.**

**"BATOSAI DUCK!"he reacted without wasting a second.The instant he ducked and rolled out of the way,Raiko's sword sliced through the air exactly where Batosai's neck had been a second earlier.The only thing Raiko had managed to hit were a few strands of hair that had taken a fraction of a second longer to move than the rest.The second they touched the ground Batosai attacked Raiko.**

**"Okay Raiko!It's time to get serious with this fight!"**

**"If that's the way you want it!"Raiko taunted.Batosai swung and Raiko jumped coming back down with his sword stabbing at Batosai,who quickly dodged and connected with a powerful kick straight into Raiko's side.He fell and got back up with a swing in Batosai's direction which barely cut the edge of his shirt.They both charged at the same time and went to stab each other in the same way.Batosai's angle was so accurate that the tips of their swords collided and Batosai's blade tip hit a point on Raiko's sword that was cracked. He threw as much power into the stab as he could,splitting Raiko's metal sword in two.The pieces fell to the ground and almost as they touched it Batosai attacked again.In an instant Raiko hurled the handle of the metal sword at Batosai,which threw him off balance.Batosai stopped his attack and did a back handspring just as Raiko's electric blade sliced the air where he had been seconds before.**

**"So you wanna play like that do you?Fine then..SPIRIT SWORD!"Batosai attacked first with a powerful overhead slice that Raiko swerved and barely dodged,but since his sword was lighter Batosai could move faster and Raiko wasn't prepared for it at first.He took advantage of that and swung again almost exactly after the first one.It connected and Raiko stumbled sideways but regained his balance.He attacked with a stab that Batosai knocked down and countered with one of his own.Raiko fell backwards and got up staring at the tip of Batosai's sword.**

**"SPIRIT SWORD EXTEND!"Raiko dodged it so closely that it left a cut along his forehead.But he didn't have time to dodge when Batosai turned his sword in midair and swung again.Raiko flew through a nearby tree and landed on his feet with his sword pointed straight ahead of him.**

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

**"SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"they both used all the energy they had left in their attack.They collided and caused an explosion that sent Batosai flying to the ground and Raiko flying through the air toward Kagome and Kauru.I knew my body couldn't handle what I was about to do,but I had to stop him.Raiko's lightning blade was still going and he was aiming at them as he flew.**

**"KAGOME!KAURU!"I jumped as fast as I could to put myself between Raiko's blade and them.I got there just in time to save them. Raiko's sword stabbed straight into the same wound in my stomach.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"I ripped his sword out of my stomach and threw both it and him aside.Seconds later I collapsed on the ground,clinging on to what little life I had left.**

**"INUYASHA!"I could faintly hear the voices of my three allies calling to me from a distance.**

**"INUYASHA PLEASE WAKE UP!"**

**"INUYASHA YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"**

**"COME ON INUYASHA WAKE UP!"**

**"...guys..."**

**"YES!"they all asked worriedly in chorus.**

**"...thanks...for being there..."**

**"We'll always be here when you need us.Haven't you figured that out yet?"Batosai asked.**

**"...yes but...I haven't been there for you..."**

**"That's not true!Why do you think you're hurt like you are now?It's because you were there for me and Kagome!"Kauru said tearing up.**

**"...I really wish I could still be there but...I don't think I can anymore..."**

**"Inuyasha don't talk like that!You're not going to die!Not now,not here!"Kagome said bursting into tears again.**

**"Kagome..."I cringed from the pain.**

**"I'm sorry I couldn't...take you on...that date..."I closed my eyes and stopped moving.**

**"INUYASHA!"**

**"Kagome!Maybe he just fell asleep!"Batosai said hopefully.She leaned over and put her head on my heart.**

**"NO!His heartbeat's slowing down!"**

**"Well there's no way we can stop it.I'm sure he'd want us to be happy Kagome."Batosai said lowering his head.**

**"Inuyasha how could you!"Kagome said as she cried.**

**Kauru stood holding Batosai and crying on his shoulder while he stood comforting her and suppressing anger beyond belief toward Raiko.As Kagome sat by my side crying,one gleaming tear slid of her cheek and landed with a tiny splash on the chest of my shirt.At the same moment the tear hit a shining golden sun burst over the morning horizon. Strands of shining silver gleamed in my hair spreading like wildfire as my claws,teeth,ears,and regenerating ability returned.I started to wake up just as Kagome listened to see if my heartbeat had stopped yet and was amazed when she realized it had returned to normal.She looked at me in disbelief and turned to the others.**

**"He's still alive!His heartbeat's returned to normal and he breathing again too!"**

**"That's great!Now that the sun's up his wound will heal and he'll be fine.Man,that was too close."Batosai sighed happily.**

**"Kagome,he's waking up."Kauru said as I began to stir.**

**"Hey Kagome..."I said tiredly.**

**"Yes?What is it?"she said through tears of happiness.**

**"Maybe I'll be able to take you on that date after all."that was the first time I had ever smiled at Kagome like that.Apparently she wanted to repay the favor,but unfortunately her way of doing it was trying to break me in half with a hug.**

**"Hey Kagome,be careful!You don't want to kill me do you?"I asked with a wide,humorous smile on my face that made everyone laugh. Then,just as though it was his job to ruin a good moment,Raiko appeared wanting to continue our fight.Kagome looked at me and saw the deep hatred for him burning in my eyes.**

**"I'm so sorry Inuyasha.I'm make sure I kill you next time,because now with my enhanced strength you have no chance of beating me."**

**"Are you really so arrogant that you haven't even noticed that the sun came up?"I asked turning around to both face and challenge him.**

**"Of course not!I know the sun rose only minutes earlier,but we demons also gain strength with each passing day,making us invincible."**

**"Raiko,there are two problems with that lie.One,it would take more than one day to make you invincible.Two,I know for a fact that demons don't gain strength with each passing day.So you can stop trying to lie and prepare for a fight!"he looked as though he was trying to hide a massive amount of fear and I decided I would make it harder for him.**

**"Hey Raiko.You know the really good part about me?Every time I get angry my power seems to give a very big incline,so I guess that means you wouldn't want to make me mad when you've lost a lot of power now would you?"I said perfectly showing him that I was mad right now.It seemed he would break if I made him any more afraid,so I decided to just end it and begin the fight.**

**"What do you say we end this fight now?I'll even give you the advantage of first attack,that sound good?"I asked tauntingly.**

**"Fine with me."he said seemingly unphased.An instant later he appeared above me with his sword pointed down.I stepped out of the way and kicked him in the side,sending him to the ground.He got up just as I drew my sword,which he noticed was back to it's normal form,and swung with a quick strike that connected with his sword handle and sent it flying out of his hands.**

**"Raiko you're not much of a challenge anymore.What do you say we end this with a good finish?We'll both use our most powerful attack and whoever falls first is the loser alright?"**

**"Okay but can I get my sword first?"**

**"Sure,go ahead."the only reason I said yes was because I knew he wouldn't put up much of an attack without his sword.He came back and stood a short distance away.I gave a gesture for him to go first.**

**"Alright then."he stood gathering energy for a good two minutes then attacked with the move I thought he would use.**

**"NEUTRON BLAST!"it flew at me and was surprisingly strong,probably because I wasn't fully healed,but it still forced me back a few feet.I had only blocked with my arms,but it had caused them to go a little numb.**

**"Good one Raiko.Now it's my turn."he immediately held his sword in front of him for defense.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"my claws struck him and tore through his soft body until finally the energy completely evaporated what was left of him.I felt satisfied so I went back to Kagome and the others.I laid down next to a tree and decided to take a well-earned rest.I had slept for a few hours when I woke up,for the first time in a while, peacefully.I looked around and noticed that we weren't in the woods anymore,we were in someone's house.I got up and moved into the strangely familiar kitchen.Kauru was apparently teaching Kagome some of her recipes which didn't seem to be working out too well considering the black and crispy objects on the ceiling I guessed to be pancakes.Feeling slightly afraid of dinner now I moved into the living room I also recognized.Then to my surprise I found Yugo sitting on the couch and Batosai talking with him.It all made sense then,I realized why I recognized everything.**

**"YUGO!"I said loudly,apparently surprising him.**

**"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to welcome me back?"I said smirking.**

**"Man!How long can you possibly take to wake up?I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day!"he smirked back.**

**"Hey!I've been through a lot lately,that's all."**

**"Yeah,a lot with your girlfriend right?"**

**"WHAT!How did you...Batosai!"I glared at him.**

**"I only told him when he asked me."Batosai said in his own defense.**

**"You weren't supposed to tell him at all you idiot!"**

**"It wasn't my fault,well...I guess it really was."**

**"That's not the point!I can't believe you,of all people,I mean,I could understand Kauru,or even Kagome,but YOU told him what happened yesterday!"**

**"Ahhhh.Is widdle Inuyasha embarrassed about having a girlfriend?What does she see in you anyway?I still don't get that part.Ohhh.Maybe it's your cute widdle ears is that it?"he taunted.**

**"Shut it Yugo or I'll pound you!"**

**"I'd like to see you try."he continued.**

**"Okay…."I said tackling him to the floor of the living room.We rolled back and forth,both punching each other and trying to get the upper hand.The commotion brought in Kagome and Kauru who upon seeing our fight,scolded Batosai who was standing there watching the whole thing and laughing.It took Kauru and Batosai to hold Yugo,while all Kagome had to do was activate my necklace to send me to the ground.**

**"Break it up you two!"Kagome yelled over us.**

**"Why didn't you try to stop them Batosai?" asked Kauru trying to help detain Yugo.**

**"I thought it was enjoyable at the moment."he said looking dignified.**

**"Well some great form of entertainment!"Kauru yelled at him suppressing a giggle.**

**"I agree with Kauru,Batosai you are an irresponsible… hehe...inconsiderate...hehe...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"everyone except for Yugo and I had burst into joyful laughter,while we struggled back and forth playfully beating the heck out of one another.At that moment it was as if there were no problems in our lives.No jewel shards to recover,no Vega to worry about,no anything.We were all like children at that moment,not a care in the world.Yugo and I wrestled for hours until finally we both called a draw and gave up from exhaustion.We both lay on the floor listening to the conversations between Kagome, Kauru,and Batosai.We thought about continuing our fight,but after careful advise from Kagome and Kauru,decided against it.Finally lunch time rolled around and after it was over I guessed it was time to get down to the main reason I had wanted to see Yugo.We were both alone in the living room so I decided it was time to ask.**

**"Hey Yugo." **

**"Yeah?"**

**"You remember when I asked used to make that certain "present" for me?"**

**"Yeah,so what about it?"**

**"I was wondering..is it finished yet?"**

**"Oh sure.I had that done weeks ago."**

**"And you got every specification I asked?"**

**"Right down to the paint job."**

**"Wow,you are getting better at this."**

**"Well I do get paid to build weapons for a living you know."**

**"Of course I know,I'm the one that got you out of all the trouble you've been in."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Like the time all those gangsters wanted to pound you for cheating them out of their money."**

**"That was you,man."**

**"It was?Well what about the drug store owner?"**

**"That was you too."**

**"Pawn shop?Highway?Water tower?"**

**"All you bro."**

**"Really?I gotta start paying more attention from now on."**

**"Yeah you do,but while we're on the topic of weapons,did you ever find out how to use the Wind Scar yet?"**

**"You know I only train with Batosai and you.He doesn't even know about it yet."**

**"Why haven't you told him yet?"**

**"Well I knew he would have me train day and night to find out the secret to using it,and I don't want that from anyone else but you."**

**"But don't you want to be able to slay a hundred demons with one swing of the Tatsaiga?"**

**"Yeah I do,but if I tell him he'll be bugging me about it all the time.You know he'll want that power added to our strength."**

**"YOU BET I WILL!"Batosai said making us jump as he slid out from behind the wall between the living room and kitchen.**

**"You've been eavesdropping this whole time haven't you?"**

**"Pretty much.We have to find out the secret to using the Wind Scar as soon as possible.It'll come in very handy against Vega."**

**"I know it will,but that doesn't mean I have to learn it right now!"**

**"Of course you don't,we'll wait until later."**

**"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell him?"I asked glaring at Yugo.**

**"Yeah,I see your point."he said as he watched Batosai go into the kitchen to tell the girls.**

**"Great.Now I'll have them on my back too."**

**"Yep,that's the way it works old buddy."Yugo said smiling at my frustration.**

**"Oh sure,you're happy.You don't have three people hustling you to figure out how to use an attack that won't be needed for months!"**

**"Just relax.I'll talk to them and get them to understand the situation,then it'll be okay."**

**"Yeah,that's what they always say."**

**"Don't be such a killjoy all the time,live a little man.What you need to do is to take off with Kagome tonight and have yourself a good night for the first time in years."**

**"You mean take her on a date?The only reason I was planning to do that was because I had promised her already,I'm not doing it for fun."**

**"What's wrong with taking her on a date,huh?You like her and she _adores_ you,so why don't you just calm down and give her what she wants."**

**"I'll tell you why!Because Kauru and Batosai will never let me forget about it!"**

**"You'd be surprised about how much they actually want you to do this.I wasn't just chatting with Batosai this morning,we were talking about you!How you never do anything for Kagome!"**

**"I protected Kagome so many times it's not even funny!I've done plenty for her."**

**"Of course you've saved her enough,that's what made her fall in love with you,but you have NEVER done anything to show her you care!"**

**"That's because I don't care!" **

**"Yes you do!You're just too afraid to admit it!"**

**"I AM NOT!"**

**"Then prove it."Yugo said camly.**

**"What!"**

**"You heard me,prove it."**

**"How do I do that?"**

**"Easy...(his smile grew frightningly wide)...take her on a date."**

**"I'm not taking her on a date!"**

**"Well you just proved one thing to me."**

**"Oh yeah,what's that?"**

**"That you're just a big chicken."**

**"I am not a chicken!"**

**"BAWK!BAWK!BOCK!"**

**"Alright fine!I'll prove it to you.I'll take her on a date if you'll shut up about it!"**

**"Yes,I would."he grinned.**

**"Fine,I'll do it tonight."**

**"Okay,and when you get back you can give her the present you had me make."**

**"At least I'll get out of my training to learn the Wind Scar.That's one good thing."**

**"Go on and relax for now.Tonight's a big night for you two isn't it Romeo?"**

**"Yugo,I swear if you tell one person,I'll pound you until a mirror won't even recognize you!"I went into the bedroom I had woken up in and laid back down to sleep until later.I was woken sometime later that day by Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha.Inuyasha!Wake up Inuyasha!"**

**"What is it Kagome?"I asked sleepily.**

**"There's something I need to show you,follow me."she said pulling me out of bed by my arm and tugging me to the kitchen entrance eagerly.**

**"Well,what do you want to show me?"**

**"First you have to close your eyes."she said smiling brightly.**

**"Uhhh,why do I need to do that?"**

**"There's a reason,so just do it.Pleeeease?"she held her hands together.**

**"Alright fine."I said closing my eyes cautiously.**

**"You don't have to worry,just relax."**

**"Okay,but you better not do anything to me."I said untensing.**

**"That's better,now walk forward.I'll steer you in the right direction."**

**"Kagome,what is all this for?"**

**"You'll see soon,just trust me okay?"**

**"Alright."**

**"Good,here we go.Just a little bit further."I felt her turn me out of the kitchen into the living room where we stopped.**

**"Okay,you can open your eyes."Kagome said cheerfully.I opened my eyes and saw that the room was entirely covered in balloons and ribbons.The room was decorated like a party and in the center of the room was a huge cake that had "Good luck Inuyasha and Kagome!" written in blue icing and decorated with red roses that had apparently been Kagome's idea.I knew Kauru didn't like roses.**

**"Do you like it Inuyasha?"Kagome asked so hopefully I couldn't have told her no even if I had wanted to,it wasn't really bad though.**

**"Yeah,it's really nice Kagome.You did a great job on the icing roses."**

**"Thank you so much!I'm so glad you like it!"**

**"It's really good Kagome,thanks."**

**"We all worked really hard on this to try and make you happy."**

**"Kagome,it doesn't take this much to make me happy.Just the cake would have been fine."**

**"I knew that.That's why I didn't try to just make you happy,I wanted you to love this."**

**"Well I do.You guys did a really great job."**

**"You really mean that?"Kagome asked with tears of happiness in her eyes.**

**"Yeah,of course I do.I don't have any reason to lie to you."**

**"Great,then I have one more way to make you happy."**

**"What's that?"**

**"This."said Batosai walking in with a brand new scarlet red and dark blue set of kimono shirts and pants along with a snow-white undershirt.**

**"WOW!I can't believe it!I thought my mom was the only one that could make those!"**

**"She is,we found a store that still sells her merchandise."**

**"You guys went through all that trouble for me?"**

**"It wasn't really any trouble,we knew you'd like it."Kagome added happily.**

**"Thanks a lot guys.I really appreciate it."**

**"Then why don't you go try it on?"**

**"Okay,be right back."I said walking off into my room and trying on the blue one first.I walked back in and showed off the new outfit.**

**"Pretty good bro!"Yugo commented.**

**"That color's awesome!"Batosai added.**

**"That's the one you can wear tonight,alright Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.**

**"Sure,I like them both.I'll go try the other one now."I said switching the outfits and coming back in.**

**"I know it's the same color as the one I normally wear,but it's good to have one that's not full of holes and covered in blood."**

**"It seems brighter too."Kagome added.**

**"It's probably 'cause that one's new and not covered in dirt."Batosai stated.**

**"Okay,speaking of the date,where are you guys going anyway?"Kauru asked.**

**"I was thinking we could go to the carnival that's in town and then find a place to eat a peaceful meal for a change."Kagome said.**

**"That sounds good,maybe Batosai and I will go somewhere tonight too."**

**"Come to think of it though,how are you planning to get there?"asked Batosai curiously. **

**"I know one thing,they aren't borrowing my car.I don't trust Inuyasha behind the wheel any more than I would Kagome."Yugo said seriously.**

**"HEY!"Kagome and I both complained.**

**"I guess we could take my bike."Kagome suggested while frowning at Yugo.**

**"That would work I guess.I can walk though."I added.**

**"Oh no you won't.You can ride on my bike with me."Kagome said.**

**"Alright,if you want me to."**

**"Then it's settled.We'll go on my bike and Yugo can drive Kauru and Batosai where they want to go.You guys better not be watching us on our date,remember,you promised Kauru."Kagome said with a tone of warning in her voice.**

**"Alright then,let's go."Yugo said getting the keys to his car and heading toward the door.I quickly changed into my blue outfit and followed.We headed out with Yugo and the others driving ahead to the city while Kagome and I went the slower,but more enjoyable way of taking her bike.I sat on the very edge of the seat listening to Kagome.**

**"I'm really glad we got to do this,aren't you?"**

**"Yeah,I really am."I answered watching the trees and other scenery roll by.**

**"I can't believe you actually agreed to do this.I was beginning to think you really didn't like me."**

**"Kagome,you know that I like you,I just can't say that around the others,you know how they are."**

**"Yeah,I know that,but you always seem like you never have time for any fun.It's like you have no feelings for anyone,but I know that's not true.You've proved more than once that you have feelings for me and all the others,so why don't you just stop worrying about what the others think and express your feelings for me?"**

**"It's not that I don't have feelings for you Kagome,I can't deny that truth from you,but I'm not going to tell them about it right now alright?I promise once all this is over and we find the jewel shards and beat Vega,then I'll tell them how I really feel alright?"**

**"Okay,but you better keep this promise,or I'll never forgive you."she said with a definite tone.**

**"Don't worry,I will.Hey look,we're almost there now!"I said as the carnival came into view.We rode for a couple more minutes then finally came to a stop at the carnival ticket booth.We bought our tickets and went looking around for what to do first.Kagome found a ride that she wanted to go on,so I followed.When we got off that she saw a game she wanted me to try.She said all I had to do was throw a plastic ball at three bottles and at first I was wondering what the point was.Kagome explained as I tried and I realized the only reason she wanted me to do this was because she wanted the giant stuffed teddy bear that was the grand prize.I knocked all three bottles down on the first try every time.The person who ran the game stared disbelievingly at me and decided to just give me the prize.I gave it to Kagome and she looked happier than I had ever seen her.**

**"What's the big deal?It's just a worthless teddy bear."**

**"It's not just a teddy bear Inuyasha,it's the first thing you've ever actually given me."**

**"Well what do you say we get you something else?If you see anything you want,just tell me."**

**"Okay,but it's not just the gifts.I want to spend time with you too."**

**"I know,on second thought why don't you just tell me what you want to do,that okay?"**

**"Sure,well I guess first we could go get a snack to hold us off until dinner."**

**"Okay,what do you want?"I said as we walked toward a group of concession stands.**

**"A hotdog with mustard would be fine."**

**"I'll have the same thing."I told the cook.He quickly threw them together and handed the hotdogs to me.**

**"Thanks."I paid him the money and found us a bench to eat at.**

**"Where do you want to go now?"I asked after we had finished eating.**

**"We could go to the hall of mirrors if you want to."**

**"I don't care where we go,as long as you like it."I said as we walked toward it.**

**We went inside and Kagome seemed to get a kick out of watching me run into the invisible walls.She didn't stop laughing for a while.I didn't mind though,it was actually kind of enjoyable to hear Kagome laugh happily for a change.We spent the rest of the evening in joyful laughter and having the time of our lives.I hadn't realized it first,but I was starting to show my true feelings for Kagome,and it wasn't that bad.I hadn't even noticed that I was laughing and playing with her,not caring what anyone thought.Of course I also hadn't realized that Kauru had been watching us for the last few minutes from behind a lemonade stand either.She was very suprised to see me laughing like that and the fact that our date was going so well was beginning to make her think she was seeing things.When she finally realized it wasn't a dream she hurried back to Batosai and continued their date without seeing us for the rest of that evening until dinner.When it was getting late and Kagome had a reasonable-sized pile of stuffed animals I was carrying,we decided that it was time for dinner.We headed to the fanciest restaurant in town and ordered everything we wanted.Kagome had a small order of steak,a salad,and a small dessert.I on the other hand decided to take advantage of the money Yugo had lent me by spending every last cent of it.I ordered everything I saw on the menu that looked good and was wondering why Kagome hadn't ordered any more than she had.**

**"Hey Kagome,what's the deal?Why didn't you order anything more than that?"I asked with a curious look.**

**"I just didn't want to use up all the money your friend gave us,that's all."**

**"Oh,I get it.Well you don't have to worry about that,Yugo's an old buddy of mine,he's got plenty of cash to spare."**

**"Oh!Could you please ask the waiter to come back then?"she asked sheepishly.**

**"Sure,no problem.HEY!Waiter!"**

**"INUYASHA!"she gasped hiding behind her menu.**

**"Oh,don't worry,they're used to it."**

**"Are you sure?"she said putting her menu back down.**

**"Of course I am,these people have been doing it all night."I answered as the waiter came back over and asked for our new order.**

**"Bring her one of everything on the top half of the menu alright? And...throw in a little something extra if you know what I mean."I said stuffing a particularly large wad of cash into his coat pocket.He apparently got the idea.**

**"Right away sir."he said stroding away briskly.**

**"Well he should be back soon with a little suprise for you."**

**"For me?"Kagome asked shockingly.**

**"Yep.You'll see what I mean."the waiter came back shortly and asked us to move to another table in a "better aquainted" area of the restaurant.We walked into a room that had the screens shut and the room was lit exactly like I thought it would be.Candle light flickered across the room romantically and the music was set at a tune that fit the mood perfectly.We finished our meal and sat talking to each other for a minute or two.**

**"Inuyasha,why did you have them move us to a room like this?"**

**"Well I noticed you weren't very comfortable with all those other people in there,so I decided to get you a more suitable place to eat.I thought you'd like it."**

**"Oh I do,I just can't see you in a romantic scene like this with slow dancing music in the background without having some idea at mind."**

**"I just told you the reason I brought you here."**

**"Okay then,if you won't ask then I will.Would you like to dance Inuyasha?"**

**"Would I like to what?"I asked shocked.**

**"Dance.It's easy,come on!"she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to an open area in the center of the room.**

**"Here,put your hands like this."she said putting them around her hips.**

**"Now just move back and forth like this,okay?"**

**"Like this?"I said trying to immitate the steps she made. **

**"Yes.That's good!(I can't believe I'm actually dancing with Inuyasha.Okay,so he doesn't exactly know how to dance that well,but so what?Close enough.)Kagome thought to herself as she continued teaching me how to dance.After we finally got the basics down,she laid her head on my shoulder and told me to just do what I had been doing.It wasn't really that bad when I thought about it.I had managed to get close to Kagome without even telling her how I felt about her and I didn't really mind dancing that much.We continued dancing for a couple more hours as Kagome began to tell me how she really felt about all that had happened that day.I was really hoping she wouldn't ask me what I thought about it,not that it had been bad or anything,but I didn't want to show her my true feelings,at least not yet.We finally stopped dancing and decided we should start heading back to Yugo's house.It was getting kind of late and instead of riding her bike I decided to carry Kagome and it to save her the trouble of walking back,plus it was faster.I jumped making sure she was holding on tight and that I was holding onto her bike tightly so it wouldn't slip out of my hands.We reached the door and she jumped off my back as I went and put her bike in Yugo's garage.I came back soon and held the door open for her.**

**"HEY YUGO!YOU STILL UP!"I yelled.**

**"I AM NOW THANKS TO YOU!"he screamed back angrily.**

**"Where's Batosai and Kauru?"Kagome asked slightly worried.**

**"They haven't come back yet.I thought they were coming home with you?"**

**"No,we were by ourselves."I told him seriously.**

**"Then they must still be on their date."Yugo said the tension in his voice lightening.**

**"That must be it.I'll go see and be right back.First I'm going to change into my other shirt,I'm saving this one for when I need a clean one.I'll be right back."I returned seconds later with my other suit on.**

**"Alright Yugo,you watch after Kagome!I'll be back as soon as I can!"I said taking a running jump toward the city. **

**I got there in a few minutes and was running through the whole place looking for the two of them.I had jumped on top of a roof and was looking around the whole area when I heard something behind me.It sounded like someone was trying to sneak up on me,then I realized it was just Kauru and Batosai.I crouched down so they wouldn't see me and was wondering why they had come to that alley instead of coming home.I decided they just wanted some time alone,so I just laid on top of the roof and watched.They talked to each other for a little while and then Kauru started moving closer to Batosai.She reached out and went to touch Batosai,as he backed up against the wall closely behind him.He reached his arms out and put them around her waist,pulling her closer to him.He whispered something into her ear and she looked at him like I had never seen her before.It was the same way Kagome always did right before she went to cry.Expecting Kauru to cry I was extremely shocked when she moved forward and grabbed Batosai in a deeply loving kiss. They held it for at least three minutes and then stood hugging each other romantically.I laid on the roof watching them as they held each other and started thinking about Kagome.I don't know why I did,I just thought about her.How she wanted me to show my feelings,how she wanted me to be happy,and how she also always wanted to spend time with me.I knew she liked me,but why did she have to be so persistant about it?She says she just wants to spend time with me,but why does she want to do it so often?Is it maybe because she likes me more than I think,what if she actually loves me?I mean,it's not like she wants to marry me or anything is it?I really wish I knew what the deal was,but how am I supposed to find out?I can't really ask her because of everyone else.They'd make fun of me and I know I don't what that any more than I already have.Still,Kagome says they want me to show my feelings too,but is that true?"**

**"Hey Inuyasha!Is that you?"Batosai asked.I had apparently moved a little when I was thinking and they had noticed me on the roof.**

**"...uhhh yeah!It's me!"I said jumping down from the roof to the alley below.**

**"What were you doing on the roof?"**

**"I was looking for you.It was getting pretty late you know.Kagome was kind of worried."**

**"Oh I see,but...were you watching us that whole time?"Kauru asked blushing.**

**"...uhhhhhh yeah.Sorry about that,but I didn't want to interrupt you two."I said as Kauru moved away embarrassed and Batosai gave a look that told me he was embarrassed too.**

**"It's no big deal you guys,I don't care.It's not like I'll tell anyone."**

**"You'll tell Kagome won't you?"Batosai asked.**

**"No,I'll let Kauru do that."I answered grinning.**

**"Alright then,what do you say we go home so she can?"Batosai asked.**

**"Sounds good to me,that's what I came here for anyway."**

**"Alright then,let's go."Batosai said walking towards Yugo's house.**

**"Kauru,you want me to carry you?"I asked.**

**"...uhhhh sure if you want to."she said looking at Batosai.**

**"I just thought we could go faster."I said understanding what she was thinking.She jumped onto my back and I gave Batosai a grin.**

**"You wanna race do you?You know you can't beat me."Batosai said smirking.**

**"We'll see about that."I said returning a smirk.**

**"Ready...GO!"**

**We both raced off,him sprinting with me right by his side.We were running dead even and neither one of us could gain the lead.I felt Kauru slipping out of my arms as we got about five hundred yards from Yugo's house.Slowly she was slipping and then she finally fell toward the ground.I stopped,catching her just before she hit and saw Batosai speed off ahead.I pulled Kauru on my back,making sure I had a firm grip this time.I started running and realized I couldn't catch up in time with him so far ahead.By that time Batosai was about one hundred and fifty yards from Yugo's house and I was still over three.I shifted Kauru up on my back and told her to hold on.She instinctively grabbed my hair.I sprinted as fast as I could and leaped into the air,realizing that I wished Kauru hadn't grabbed my hair as a handle.I floated for about two hundred yards then started to descend.I hit the ground and sprinted, putting myself right beside Batosai.We both were even again and about fifty yards from Yugo's door when we both gave one last speed boost with everything we had.I gained a small advantage and ran toward the door as Batosai followed inches behind.I got to the door at top speed and just at the instant I was about to touch it...BAM!Someone opened the door and sent me flying backwards.I turned over so I wouldn't land on Kauru and skidded on the ground for a few feet,then came to a slow stop.Surprisingly enough Batosai didn't take advantage of the moment and win,but instead came running back to check on us.Kauru had quickly gotten off my back and was trying to wake me up.There was no point in even trying,I had been knocked out cold by the door.Kagome had been the one who opened the door,she was just coming out to see if I was on my way back yet.She found out that I had been and quickly rushed over to me,attempting to apologize to my unconcious body.**

**"Inuyasha,I'm sorry!I didn't know you were there,I really didn't mean to do that!"she gasped.**

**"Kagome,I don't think he can hear you right now."said Kauru examining the large lump on my forehead.**

**"Man,that must've hurt."said Batosai seeing it.**

**"YOU BET IT DID!"I yelled as I opened my eyes and tried to get to my feet,partially dazed from the collision.**

**"I'm so sorry Inuyasha!I really didn't mean to…."**

**"It's okay Kagome,I'm fine see."I said rubbing the lump on my forehead.**

**"Hey Batosai,we never finished our race."I said getting a grin in return.**

**"Ready...GO!"we both said streaking toward the door.Luckily it was wide enough for the two of us to fit through,because we got there at the exact same time.The instant we went through the door we slammed into Yugo at top speed,sending him and us flying backwards to the floor.He had been coming to see what all the commotion was about and we hadn't seen him in time to turn.We all laid on the ground for a minute, trying to regain some of our senses.When we finally had enough to talk,Batosai tried apologizing.**

**"Yugo,we didn't mean to do that,really.You see we were having a race and we didn't see you until it was too late.So we're sorry alright?You have anything to say Inuyasha?"Batosai asked sternly.**

**"Yeah,who won?"I asked rubbing the now very large lump on my forehead.I had apparently rammed into Yugo so hard it had changed my mood to one more like Batosai's. **

**"Anything else?"Batosai asked annoyed.**

**"Yeah,why were just standing in the doorway Yugo?"**

**"I WASN'T YOU MORON!I was trying to see what the deal was!"he said defensively.**

**"Oh,alright then,I'm sorry Yugo."I said catching the cold look Batosai gave me.**

**"What was all the noise about anyway?"**

**"Inuyasha ramming into the front door."Kauru said coming in with Kagome.**

**"I did not!"I protested.**

**"Well,you really kind of did."said Batosai.**

**"Oh,thanks pal."I leered.**

**"What really happened was they were racing back from the city and just as Inuyasha was about to touch it,I opened the door and he ran into it."Kagome said ending the argument.**

**"Well,at least now I know."**

**"Now could someone please tell me what **

**that whole race was about?"Kagome asked.**

**"Oh,I'd say a good eighty miles per hour easy."I said totally serious.**

**"Inuyasha,I think what she means is why did we do it."Batosai said.**

**"Oh,we just wanted to have a little fun.But I still have one question."I answered.**

**"What's that?"Kagome asked.**

**"Who won?"**

**"I think I'd call it a tie,but I'm not sure.You did ram into the door first didn't you?I guess that would make you the winner."Yugo answered.**

**"I thought I couldn't beat you Batosai?"I asked as my mood returned to normal and my usual smirk reappeared.**

**"You got lucky,that's all."**

**"You wanna try again?"I asked smiling.**

**"NO!"Kauru,Kagome,and Yugo all yelled at the same time.**

**"Alright,I was just kidding."**

**"Good,well I think it's time for me to get some rest,it's pretty late you know."Yugo said yawning.**

**"I'll stay up a little longer."**

**"Yeah,me too."Batosai added.**

**"We will too."Kagome and Kauru answered.**

**"Well goodnight then,see you tomorrow.And remember Inuyasha,tomorrow's your training day."Yugo said walking towards his bedroom.**

**"Goodnight."Kauru and Kagome said.**

**"See you tomorrow."**

**"Night bro."**

**"Kagome and I are going to chat for a little while,okay?"Kauru asked us.**

**"Alright,I need to talk to Inuyasha anyway."we both went into the living room while the girls headed towards their bedroom.We sat down on the couch and started talking to each other.**

**"So,Inuyasha how was your date?"**

**"Not bad,I got to do some really fun things."**

**"Boy,Inuyasha doing something fun,that's something I never thought I'd hear."**

**"Yeah,well,judging by what I saw when I came after you,you had a pretty good time too,didn't you?"I asked grinning at him.**

**"Okay,you got me.I like Kauru as much as you like Kagome,I'm just not afraid to show my girlfriend.You on the other hand..."**

**"Hey!I promised her that after all this was over I would start treating her the way she wants me to,so you're just going to have to wait until then to see me kiss Kagome,alright?"**

**"Fine,but speaking of kiss,you promised not to tell anyone about me and Kauru remember?"**

**"Yeah,I won't blab like you would."**

**"I wouldn't have told either you know."**

**"Still,I'm not taking the chance that you would tell Yugo,because he'd never let me live it down."**

**"Whatever.Oh yeah!I meant to ask you.Where were you guys in that restaurant?I know Kagome said Kauru could spy on you,but she never found you two."**

**"That's because we were in that room that has the blinds closed."**

**"Wow!You really do like her!If you were in a room that's closed off to everyone else then..."**

**"HEY!I wasn't in there for that reason!I just got the waiter to move her to a place she would be more comfortable in."**

**"And since when do you care about how she feels?"he asked smirking.**

**"I...I just do alright!It happened when we were at that carnival.I started feeling good when we were laughing and playing together.I don't know why,but I really like it when she's happy around me.So if you have a problem with that then speak up or shut up."**

**"Okay,chill out man.I know how you feel,I'm the same way around Kauru."**

**"Then how do you always know what to do when I don't?"**

**"I guess it's because I actually show my feelings and you don't,or maybe it's because Kagome's the first girl you've ever actually liked."**

**"I don't know what the reason is,but I wish I could be as caring as you.I just can't though,I've never been good at being nice to other people."**

**"Yeah,but you're getting better.When we first met,you never would have gone on a date with Kagome.You just have to work at realizing what girls want."**

**"Okay fine,I'll try."we continued talking and relaxing for a change,while Kagome and Kauru were talking about the same thing. **

**"Hey Kagome,where were you guys at dinner?I looked for you."**

**"We were in that room that is normally shut off.Inuyasha got us moved there."**

**"SO!What happened!"Kauru asked about to burst.Kagome gave a huge smile and answered.**

**"I taught him how to dance."**

**"You WHAT!"Kauru yelled disbelievingly.**

**"I taught him how to slow dance."**

**"How did you?Why did he?Oh I just don't get him."Kauru said trying to comprehend what she had heard.**

**"It was easy.I just grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.Once I showed him what to do it was really fun.I still don't know myself how I got him to do it,I figured he wouldn't want to,but something's different about him now."**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**"He's just different somehow.I started to notice it after the time we went through the hall of mirrors.He kept ramming into the walls and it made me laugh.For some reason he seemed to like it when I laughed,but it's strange,he never has shown any signs of caring about me besides protecting me.But earlier it was like he was my brother or something,he seemed comfortable showing how he felt then."**

**"That's strange."Kauru said listening very closely.**

**"I know it is,but to tell you the truth,I don't mind at all.I like him when he's like that."**

**"Of course you would,you like him any way he acts."**

**"You feel the same way about Batosai."**

**"Yeah,you're right.I actually got a chance alone with him this evening,only I didn't know Inuyasha had been watching the whole thing."**

**"He was?Why would he want to watch you two do something like that?"Kagome asked curiously.**

**"Oh,he just came at the wrong time and didn't want to interrupt us."**

**"Well at least he has some manners anyway."she smiled.**

**"He's nicer than you think he is when he's not around you,I think he gets nervous around you because he doesn't know how to love you,just how to protect you.I guess that's the only way he knows to show you he cares."**

**"If that's the only way he nows right now,then that's more than good enough for me."Kagome said smiling at Kauru.**

**"That reminds me,I heard Inuyasha and Yugo talking this morning.They were talking about some sort of present that Inuyasha had Yugo make and I also overheard him say it was for you.I wonder what it is?Why don't you go ask him now?"**

**"I can't just barge in there and ask them,then he'll know you were eavesdropping Kauru."**

**"Well you've got a point,but why don't you just give him hints and then maybe he'll remember and give it to you."**

**"I guess I could,but he's kind of busy talking to Batosai right now,I don't want to interrupt."**

**"Why not?Trust me,Batosai won't mind and Inuyasha has no reason to mind,he'd probably like to talk to you more anyway."**

**"Why don't you do it?"Kagome asked Kauru.**

**"Okay.HEY BATOSAI!COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!"**

**"Kauru!Why do you always have to yell like that?"she gasped.**

**"He doesn't mind,I do it all the time."**

**"Oh…never mind then."**

**"What is it Kauru?"Batosai asked coming in.**

**"Could you come talk to me for a minute?Kagome needs to talk to Inuyasha alone." **

**"Oh sure."Batosai said sitting down on the bed next to Kauru as Kagome left the room.She walked into the living room and found me waiting for Batosai on the couch.**

**"Hey,Inuyasha.How are you feeling now?"**

**"I'm fine,what did Kauru want with Batosai?"**

**"She just wanted to talk with him for a minute."**

**"Okay,so what did you want?"**

**"The same thing,just to talk.So,I know you like that present I got you right?"**

**"What present?Oh the shirts!Yeah I really do."**

**"That's right,since you like them and all,aren't you going to get me something in return?"**

**"Oh yeah!I already have something for you!HEY YUGO!WAKE UP!"**

**"DAMN IT!CAN I GET TO SLEEP SOME TIME TONIGHT!"he yelled from his bedroom.**

**"Yeah,just hold on!Where'd you hide Kagome's present?"**

**"Here,it was under your bed!Now let me SLEEP!"Yugo yelled as a wrapped box slid through the kitchen into the living room right in front of me.**

**"Hold on Kagome.I need to make sure he didn't give me the wrong package."I opened the box so I could barely see inside and was amazed.He had done a lot better job than I thought he would.**

**"Okay,he got it right.Here you go Kagome."I said holding the gift out to her.She took it and stared at the box curiously.**

**"Go on,open it."she opened it and her eyes lit up.She held the box for a moment,then the excitement overwhelmed her.She tore off the paper wrapping and took out the present.It was a sleek,brand new bow with a full set of arrows and a quiver.The bow was painted with detailed red roses along the wood until the grip,which was made out of leather.Each hand-crafted arrow that came with it,in a supply of fifty,was carved out of pure oak wood from a forest and had Yugo's signature engraved in the end.They were polished to perfection and came with a note that was wrapped around one arrow.It said,"Only use this one if you absolutely need to,it will automatically kill anything it touches."Instead of being carved with his sign,Yugo had instead carved the words,"One last chance"along the side.The quiver was just an ordinary hand-crafted one,made only to hold arrows.It did have Kagome's name embroidered in red silk on the side though.She looked at everything over and over again,I guess making sure it was real,when she turned to me.**

**"Thank you so much Inuyasha!I really love it!"**

**"Don't thank me,thank Yugo."**

**"I will,but he just built them,he didn't get the idea himself."**

**"I guess not,but anyway,there you go.Now we're even."**

**"We're more than even Inuyasha!Thank you!"Kagome said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.**

**"You're welcome.It wasn't much trouble really."**

**"Maybe not for you."Yugo said standing at the door with his arms crossed.**

**"Hey I thought you were going to sleep?"I asked smirking.**

**"With you guys waking me up constantly,I thought it would just be easier to stay awake." **

**"Well,we won't be waking you up much more now.After Kagome runs out of excitement over her bow,we're going to bed too."**

**"What's with all the noise guys?"Batosai asked walking in with Kauru.**

**"Kagome just got a little overexcited."I smirked.**

**"About what?"Kauru questioned.**

**"THIS!"Kagome yelled cheerfully showing Kauru her present.**

**"WOW!Did he buy that for you!"Kauru asked.**

**"Well,more or less.I made it and he paid for it."Yugo said smiling.**

**"Well,I didn't really buy it from him,I paid him twenty bucks and let him get what he wanted in return.I was almost broke then."I said scratching the back of my head.**

**"If he would have paid in full he would have owed me over ten million dollars.But I also got him to let me have a few other things in return."**

**"What did he give you?"Batosai asked.**

**"Oh,minor things.I get to beat him up in a wrestling match,and I also get to…."**

**"And those are the things I have to do,bad aren't they?"I said quickly.**

**"Wait,he hasn't told us everything yet,he was still talking."Batosai stated.**

**"I didn't hear anything,did you Yugo?"I said looking at him menacingly.**

**"Nope,I was done."**

**"Yugo,you weren't done yet."Batosai said.**

**"Yes I was."he answered quickly.**

**"No you weren't."Kauru said looking at him in the same menacing way I was.**

**"Okay,he promised that I could..."**

**"Well everyone,I think it's time to go to bed now so why don't we just..."I interrupted quickly again.**

**"Inuyasha!Stop interrupting!"Kagome snapped.**

**"But Kagome you don't understand..."**

**"Stop it now!"she ordered.**

**"Okaaaay."I said inching slowly toward my room as Yugo began.**

**"He promised me that….(he paused seeing me leave the room).…I could kiss Kagome."**

**"WHAT!"all three of them asked shocked.**

**"He said I could kiss Kagome if I made her the bow."**

**"I can't believe he...INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed.**

**"Yeah Kagome?"I said cautiously peering from behind the corner of the wall with an innocent grin on my face.**

**"GET IN HERE!"I walking quickly into the room.**

**"How could you tell him that he could kiss me!"Kagome said looking at me coldly.**

**"I didn't want to,it was the only way I could get him to make it.Besides,who cares anyway,you like him don't you?"**

**"NOT THAT MUCH!"she said raising her voice.**

**"Okay sorry.To pay me back,not only do you not have to kiss him.."**

**"HEY!"Yugo complained.**

**"Shut up Yugo!Kiss Kauru if you want to."**

**"HEY!"Batosai started.**

**"I didn't mean that!Anyway Kagome,you don't have to kiss him and you can do anything to me that you want to."**

**"Well I can't think of anything right now,but don't worry I will."she said turning her back to me angrily.**

**"I have an idea Kagome."Kauru said whispering into her ear.**

**"Alright,that'll work.Okay Inuyasha,I figured out a way to get you back."**

**"Fine,just get it over with."I grimaced.**

**"Kauru,go get it for me."Kauru came back seconds later with something fluffy in her hands.**

**"Kagome what are you going to do with that?"I asked looking at it warily.She moved toward me with a menacing smile on her face.She held the fluffy object out to me.**

**"I'm not going to do anything with it,but YOU are going to wear it."**

**"I'm not wearing that thing!"**

**"You promised me I could do anything to you so here."she held it out again.**

**"Fine,I'll wear the stupid thing."I said snatching it from her.**

**"Come back in here when you get it on."**

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!I'm not going to let them see me in this!"**

**"You don't have a choice,now go."I went into my room and emerged minutes later wearing what I had found out to be a costume that Kagome had given me.Even worse than that it was a rabbit costume.No wonder it had been Kauru's idea,it was snow white and had big floppy ears with round feet made in.I regretfully walked into the living room and was surrounded by an uproar of laughter from everyone but me.**

**"NICE EARS BRO!"Yugo yelled through his laughter.**

**"WOW!I never knew Inuyasha!"Kauru laughed.**

**"You look even funnier than before!"Batosai added.**

**"Everyone,quiet,quiet!Okay,Inuyasha there's only one more thing you have to do."Kagome smiled.**

**"Oh,great.What's that?"**

**"You have to hop around like a rabbit too."I ran over to Yugo and grabbed his shirt.**

**"You know I'm gonna get you for this."I said holding him off the ground.**

**"Put him down Inuyasha."Kagome said sternly.**

**"And get to hopping."Batosai added.**

**"Fine."I let Yugo down and started hopping around the room as everyone busted out laughing again.**

**"HEY INUYASHA WANT A CARROT?"Yugo yelled at me through his laughter.**

**"THAT'S IT!"I jumped at Yugo and tackled him to the ground.**

**"Inuyasha stop!"**

**"Yeah really,lighten up ya' rabbit.I thought they were supposed to be nice animals?"Yugo said throwing me off of him and standing up.**

**"I'LL SHOW YOU NICE!"I ran at him as Batosai,Kauru,and Kagome all grabbed me.**

**"LET GO OF ME!"**

**"Not until you calm down."Batosai said.**

**"He's right Inuyasha.Calm down,it was just a joke."**

**"Don't you say anything else either Yugo."Kauru ordered.**

**"Alright.Sorry Inuyasha,I couldn't help it,you look so funny in that costume."Yugo said.**

**"There,he apologized,now calm down Inuyasha."Kagome said letting me go.**

**"Fine.Can I take this stupid thing off now?"**

**"Yeah,you can."I ran into my room and quickly changed into my normal clothes.**

**"That's a lot better."I said throwing the costume at Kauru.**

**"Now we're even Inuyasha."Kagome said.**

**"Yeah,I know.I'm sorry I said he could kiss you alright?"**

**"Alright."**

**"Well if we're all done now,I think it's time we got some rest,it's past one."Yugo said.**

**"I didn't realize it was that late.Inuyasha!You need to get in bed now!Tomorrow's the first day of your training to learn the Wind Scar."Batosai said hurriedly rushing me into our room.**

**"Goodnight Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled from in the living room.**

**"You too Batosai!"Kauru added.Yugo walked into the room and got into his bed.**

**"See you in the morning you two."**

**"Night Yugo."we both answered back.I turned over and shut my eyes,falling almost instantly asleep.I woke up suddenly the next morning after hearing a loud crash.I got up and ran into the kitchen looking for what had made the sound.I saw a hole in the wall,then looked down and saw Batosai on the floor covered in debree.**

**"Just doing a bit of light training,sorry if we woke you."he said getting up and smirking.**

**"Come on Batosai!Is that all you got?"I heard Yugo say from somewhere outside.**

**"You wish!Here I come!"I followed slowly as he ran outside and began to fight again.I yawned loudly getting Kagome and Kauru's attention.**

**"Good morning Inuyasha."Kagome said looking at me and bringing me a cup of tea.**

**"Thanks Kagome."**

**"Hey Inuyasha."Kauru waved from her lawn chair.**

**"Hi Kauru.How long have they been at it?"I asked watching Yugo and Batosai train.**

**"For a couple hours now."**

**"Wow,I'm surprised they didn't wake me up."**

**"You have Kagome to thank for that.She made them not wake you up."**

**"Oh,thanks Kagome."**

**"You're welcome,but don't thank me too soon,here they come."**

**"Hey Inuyasha!Why don't you come train with us?Besides you still have to let me beat you on,it'll be fun."Yugo smirked.**

**"Maybe for you."I said coldly.**

**"Are you going to or not?"**

**"Sure,I need to show you guys how to really punch anyway."**

**"Alright,let's go."Batosai said.We walked a few yards into the distance and prepared to fight.Batosai drew his sword while Yugo and I unleashed our claws.Yugo is a wolf demon so he can transform into a werewolf at will.We separated and started to attack.I jumped out of the way of them as Yugo transformed and Batosai powered up.I jumped back towards them and attacked.**

**"IRON REAVER!"**

**"TORIUSEN!"**

**"SHOTGUN!"our attacks all connected.Mine hit Batosai,his hit Yugo,and Yugo's hit me.We all flew back and slammed into the ground.We got up and nearly rammed into each other as we jumped. Batosai sheathed his sword when he landed and stood ready for hand-to-hand fighting.We landed as Yugo and I charged each other.He caught me with an uppercut to my chin,while I got him with a side-kick to his ribs.When we hit the ground,we got up and attacked again.Since I had promised to let Yugo win a match with me I decided to make it this one.I put my guard down and he punched me straight in the face.When I fell Batosai charged and kicked me into the air as Yugo jumped and elbowed me back toward him.Batosai kicked me sideways,right in front of Yugo when he landed.Yugo kicked me back toward him and they both started hitting me back and forth.Finally when Yugo hit me toward him Batosai jumped out of the way and let me slam into the ground.I got up and prepared to block their next attack.**

**"SHOTGUN!"**

**"SHOTGUN!"they both fired at me and the force of the blast threw me backwards.I turned in midair and landed on my feet just as Yugo and Batosai both fired another blast that sent me flying against the wall next to Kagome and Kauru.**

**"INUYASHA!"Kagome shrieked.**

**"Don't worry,I'm fine."I said crawling out of the hole in the wall.**

**"Be careful from now on alright?"**

**"Sure,but I did promise to lose,remember?"**

**"Yes,just be careful okay?"Kagome asked.**

**"Alright."I said running back into the fight.**

**"Now we're even Inuyasha,you can fight back now."Yugo said.**

**"Okay,I will,but you guys better be ready to block."I gathered my energy and gave them the best attack I could.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"it hit them both and flung them backwards.They got up painfully and prepared to attack me back.**

**"You're good Inuyasha,but you're no match for the new attack we both learned this morning."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"That's what sent me flying through the wall earlier.Yugo used it on me.So prepare,because you're about to get it from both of us."**

**"Hey wait a minute,don't you think that's overdoing it a bit!"I said hurriedly.**

**"Too late now,here it comes.HAAAAAAAA!"they both powered up and gave me their new best attack.I held my arms tensed in front of me and blocked with everything I had.**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"the attacks hit me and caused more damage than I thought they would.I flew toward the house,drawing the Tatsaiga in mid-air and stabbing it into the ground to stop me.The blast stopped as I fell to the ground exhausted from the double attack.**

**"Not bad guys,you're getting better."I said smirking.**

**"Looks like your shirt's not so new anymore."Yugo smirked back.**

**"Guess not.Hope Kagome doesn't get mad."**

**"Speaking of her,let's go rest for a minute,then we'll train you."Batosai said walking toward the house.**

**"Alright."I agreed as we followed him back to the house and sat down in lawn chairs.**

**"You can't keep a shirt new for one day,can you?"Kagome complained seeing me.**

**"Sorry about that,at least it's not bad."I grinned.**

**"That's true,all he did was get it dirty."Batosai smiled.**

**"Still,you guys be careful or you could really hurt him."she ordered.**

**"HEY!Are you trying to say I'm a weakling!"**

**"No,I meant that you could get hurt flying through Yugo's walls,not including the fact that you could wreck his house."she said with a slight frown at my temper.**

**"Okay,I'll be more careful from now on,alright?"I said softening my expression.**

**"Good."she smiled victoriously.We sat around for about thirty more minutes,then Yugo stood up. **

**"Are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna train?"Yugo asked anxiously.**

**"Yeah come on Inuyasha,let's go."Batosai said standing next to Yugo.**

**"Alright….(I stood up)….Wait a minute,I've got an idea.Hey Kagome,why don't you train with your bow when we get done?"I said turning to her.**

**"Okay,I guess I could if you'll help me."she said with a wide smile.**

**"Sure,but right now I've gotta train."**

**"Alright,come get me when you're through."**

**"Okay.Hey guys let's go!"I said running off the porch as they followed me hurriedly.**

**"I'll go first,alright Batosai?"Yugo smirked.**

**"Fine with me."he answered.**

**"Alright Inuyasha,get ready to defend yourself.Let's see how you react on instinct to protect your life.Maybe if I can attack you hard enough it'll scare you into using the Wind Scar to save your life."Yugo attacked over and over,each one gaining power.He used every attack he had and quickly realized power wasn't working.He switched to speed attacks which caught me by surprise.He struck again and again with the sword Batosai had lent him,creating an enormous combo.At the very end of it he surprised me with a powerful attack that also caught me off guard.**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I reacted without even getting a chance to think.There was a huge explosion as our attacks collided,resulting in Yugo's disintegrating and mine striking him full-force.He flew back through the wall of the house and landed between the two girls who had moved into the kitchen.**

**"YUGO!What happened!"Kauru asked looking at the damage.**

**"What does it look like!Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on me."**

**"You mean he really learned it?That was fast."she said shocked.**

**"Yeah,I know.All it took was frightening him a little bit.Well I gotta go back to training now."Yugo said as he walked back where I was and asked me how I did that.**

**"I'm not really sure.I felt a sudden stab of fear as you attacked that last time and I guess I just reacted on instinct."**

**"You mean you don't know how you did it!"Batosai said overhearing me.**

**"Yeah,sorry about that."I said scratching my head.**

**"Well,one thing,it sure packs a punch even though he doesn't know how to control it yet."**

**"That's all the more reason why he needs to master it,so now it's my turn to train him.Let's go Inuyasha,we've got a lot of work to do."Batosai said walking a short distance away.**

**"I'm coming."I said regretfully following.**

**"Now just block all the shots I fire at you,alright?"Batosai asked stepping back.**

**"Sure."**

**"Then get ready 'cause here I go!"he jumped into the air and fired an attack at me.**

**"SHOTGUN!"I easily blocked all the shots that came at me and stood smirking at him.**

**"This is too easy Batosai.I'll never learn anything like this."**

**"Don't get cocky Inuyasha.You can handle one shotgun,but can you handle three?"**

**"What?You can't fire more than one at a time."**

**"That's true,but I can fire one after another.So just to prove it to you try this..."he jumped again and fired.**

**"SHOTGUN!SHOTGUN!SHOTGUN!"he fired the blasts from one hand after the other.It caught me completely off guard and I barely managed to block even part of it.I blocked the first two groups of blasts that came at me,but just as I turned around to block the last shots they struck my chest and sent me to the ground.**

**"I told you not to get cocky didn't I?"**

**"OH SHUT UP!"I said angrily getting to my feet.**

**"You know,you could have told me that you could do that earlier."I leered.**

**"Yeah,but then it wouldn't have been a surprise."**

**"Well at least it's not like you can fire more than three at a time."I said as Batosai smiled widely.**

**"You mean to tell me that you can..."I started.**

**"Yep.As many as I want.Like I'm about to do right now."**

**"Hey wait a minute can't we talk about this!"**

**"Nope.HAAAAA!"**

**"SHOTGUN!"Batosai fired it over and over,at least twenty times,and almost all of them connected.I blocked what little I could and started being bombarded by the rest.Hundreds of spirit energy blasts hit my body repeatedly and I was mad at myself for letting them all hit.I wasn't able to stop them without the Wind Scar though,and I didn't know how to use it yet,so there was nothing I could do.The blasts peppered my body until finally they stopped and I fell to the ground as smoke rose off the front of my shirt.**

**"Come on Inuyasha!If that's the best you can do than why don't you just fight Kagome instead of Vega,she'd be better competition for a weakling like you!"he snapped angrily at me.**

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"I said jumping to my feet and preparing to punch him.**

**"Hey wait a minute!It's called motivation you idiot,I didn't mean it."**

**"Just make sure you don't say that again or I'll hurt you."**

**"Be quiet and get ready to block again you weakling."**

**"I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO..."**

**"SHOTGUN!"**

**"DAMN IT!HOLD ON FOR A SECOND!HAAAAAAAAA!"I swung the Tatsaiga at all of his blasts and they evaporated on contact. The force the sword created kept going and struck Batosai full-on causing him a massive amount of damage and sending him flying through the wall of the house straight into Kauru.**

**"Kauru!Batosai what happened!"Kagome asked lifting Kauru to her feet.**

**"Sorry about that,Inuyasha apparently used the Wind Scar again.Maybe I shouldn't have made him mad after all."**

**"Why did you make him mad anyway?"Kagome asked.**

**"I was trying to get him to use the Wind Scar and it worked.I hadn't expected that he would use it with that much power though.Sorry about landing on you Kauru,I really couldn't stop."**

**"It's okay,I'm fine."she smiled as he stood up.**

**"Good,well then I've got to go make sure he actually knows how he used it,bye."Batosai ran back outside to where I was,dusting himself off in the process.**

**"Inuyasha please tell me you know how you did it this time."**

**"Yeah,I do.So can we finally stop this and take a break?Now that I learned it we don't have a reason to train anymore."**

**"Okay,but before that I want to make sure you know how.So can you do it again?"**

**"Yeah,but what am I supposed to use it on?I don't think you want me to attack you again,now do you?"I smirked arrogantly.**

**"Okay you're right,it's strong.Since I don't want you to attack me,instead attack whatever I shoot at you,alright?"**

**"Sure,tell me when."I said drawing my sword.**

**"NOW!SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"WIND SCAR!"our attacks struck each other and mine kept going as Batosai quickly fired again.**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"the second time it struck my attack and they both exploded.When the smoke cleared and Batosai was satisfied by the fact that I did know how to use the Wind Scar we went back inside with Yugo following. Meanwhile,unknown to us,Vega was planning yet another attack.**

**"That pesky Inuyasha has plagued me long enough,I WANT HIM DISPOSED OF!"**

**"I'll get someone on it right now master Vega."his servant agreed.**

**"Good,then go now,and as for you Ryoko.…you have disappointed me in failing to bring Inuyasha down.I thought I ordered you to kill that girl of his did I not?"**

**"Yes you did,but he's stronger than you had earlier assumed isn't he Vega?"**

**"Yeah,but that's still no excuse.You should have disposed of her when you had the chance,but instead now I have to plan another way to kill him.If I don't destroy him then he could become a real nuisance later on.My plans to connect the two worlds could be delayed if he ever catches word of them.And if that happens then I'll take care of him myself and everyone else will not be happy if I have to do that,get the picture?"he leered coldly.**

**"Yes Vega,I promise somone will take care of them as soon as possible so you can lighten up now,okay?"**

**"MR VEGA SIR!We've just recieved information from one of our lookouts!"his servant interrupted as he ran back in the room.**

**"Well,what'd he say?"**

**"He said that our jewel shards gatherer Raiko has been killed in a recent battle with Inuyasha and his group."**

**"WHAT!Now do you see what I'm talking about Ryoko!Even when he doesn't know my plan he still gets in the way!"Vega said slamming his fist on the table in front of him.**

**"Thank you for that information,now leave."Ryoko said to the servant.**

**"Yes Miss Ryoko."he said bowing as he exited.**

**"Vega,we'll take care of him I promise.Just stop worrying and relax."Ryoko said to him softly.**

**"Fine,I'm going to go train for a little while.If anybody needs me then tell them to wait."he said standing abruptly and grabbing his sword.**

**"Alright,I will."she said watching him leave.Vega walked to his own private training area and started perfecting his attacks.(There has to be some way to make my Syncro Slash attack better.What is the weakness in it?I know there _is_ one otherwise Inuyasha couldn't have lived through it.I solved the problem about pressing my watch,which is when he hit me last time.Now I can press it where nobody can catch me.But that wasn't the only problem.Normally my attack could have killed any person,but Inuyasha survived it.I have to find some way to make it stronger.)**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"Vega used his attack on a group of training demons that he had installed and tore through them like butter.**

**"Training demons level ten!"instantly a group of one hundred demons appeared in front of him.**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"again they didn't stand a chance.**

**"Don't we have anything better!"Vega asked glaring at the people watching him.**

**"Yes sir Vega,but you might not be able to handle them.They're each stronger than Spawn is."**

**"In case you've forgotten,Inuyasha is stronger than Spawn too and I beat him."**

**"But master Vega you didn't really beat..."one unlucky servant reminded him.**

**"SHUT UP!SYNCRO SLASHES!"Vega easily killed the one that had said that.**

**"Anyone else want to comment!"Vega asked menacingly.Silence filled the room.**

**"Good,now send out the demons I asked for."a group of servants opened a large door and were immediately slaughtered by the gang of demons that came out.**

**"This is more like it.SYNCRO SLASHES!"the attack caused a huge explosion that created a cloud of dust around Vega and the others.**

**"I thought you said they were stronger than Spawn?"Vega said glaring at the servants.Instantly after saying that all ten of the demons slammed a solid fist straight into Vega's chest.He flew back and hit a nearby wall.He got to his feet slowly with a look of fury in his eyes.They attacked again and barely missed Vega's head as he jumped backwards and attacked.**

**"SYNCO SLASHES!"Vega's enraged attack flew at the group and all but one let it hit them full force.They had done that to show Vega it wasn't strong enough.The one that hadn't let the attack strike had reflected it right back at Vega.His own attack hit him and caused a lot of pain.He fell to the ground and started to get up as the demons began to punch and kick him on the ground.After enduring the increasing pain for over five minutes Vega snapped.**

**"GET OFF OF ME!SYNCRO SLASHES!"this time all the demons blocked the attack with everything they had and it still destroyed them easily.Vega sat on the ground staring at what he had just done.He didn't notice it for a second,but then he realized that he had just learned the secret to his attack.(That's it!That's what I've been doing wrong all this time!I've always used more slashes in my attack with less power in each one,but if I only use a small amount of slashes then they'll be stronger each time.But then how does that mutt-face Inuyasha use his at full power over and over?I have to find that out to be able to defeat him,but not right now.Now I have to focus on my plan to connect the two worlds together.)Vega thought to himself as he stood up and went to tell Ryoko the news about his training.**

**"Hey Ryoko."he said walking in with a smirk.**

**"Yes?What is it Vega?"she asked curiously.**

**"I just found out how to beat Inuyasha."**

**"You did?That's great,but how do you plan to destroy those friends of his as well?"**

**"Easy.Once I take out the best,the rest are easy to kill.Besides,you'll help me won't you?"**

**"You know I will,and Spawn will too.So,now that you have a plan to get them out of the way,when are you going to do it?"**

**"I'll dispose of them the next chance I get,but for now,I'm going to rest for a minute."he said walking back out of the doorway.**

**"Alright,good night Vega."Ryoko smiled.**

**"See you in the morning."he called from the hallway.Vega went into his room and went to sleep for the rest of the night.During the middle of the night one of the shadowkaun that detested Vega had gotten the idea to kill Ryoko and get someone else blamed for it.He snuck into her room that night and had decided he wasn't going to just kill her in her sleep,he thought he would do it when she was awake.He opened the door slowly and closed it behind him so no one could hear.**

**"Ryoko get up!"he snapped.**

**"wha...who?"the shadowkaun immediately attacked Ryoko with a powerful blast of energy.He continued attacking over and over until finally he thought she was dead,even though he had just knocked her out.He quickly slammed the door open and ran into a nearby bathroom, changing back into his normal form.Then he ran to Vega's room to inform him about what had happened.**

**"WHAT!WHO HURT RYOKO!"Vega screamed as he learned the news.**

**"I don't know sir!I just found her injured in her room."he said quickly.**

**"How bad is she!"Vega asked furiously.**

**"I don't know sir,I came to inform you immediately."**

**"Well,good job.Now don't tell anyone and go back to your guarding position."**

**"Yes sir!"he said quickly running away.Vega ran into Ryoko's room and quickly rushed to her bedside,checking her wounds.He was filled with even more rage at the sight of all the cuts and bruises that completely covered her body.**

**"Ryoko.Ryoko wake up."Vega said shaking her. **

**"...Vega..."**

**"Yes Ryoko it's me,Vega."Ryoko tried sitting up and collapsed back on the bed from the pain.**

**"Ryoko take it easy,you're really hurt."**

**"...okay..."she said painfully.**

**"I need you to tell me something."**

**"...yes?..."she asked painfully.**

**"Who did this to you!"he asked enraged.**

**"..."Ryoko was too hurt to talk.**

**"Ryoko,I need you to tell me."**

**"...Inuyasha..."she finally managed to utter.**

**"WHAT!"he asked unbelievingly.**

**"It was...Inuyasha..."Ryoko said fainting from the effort of talking.Vega quickly left the room and found one of his servants.**

**"YOU!Get someone to go help Ryoko now!"he roared throwing the servant against the wall.**

**"Right away sir!"he said racing off.Vega ran out of the castle enraged and began a search for me and the others.(How dare he!How dare Inuyasha do something like this!I swear I'm going to kill that bloodthirsty mutt!)Vega thought to himself angrily as he sprinted throughout the city looking for some sign of where I had been last.At that moment he remembered that Ryoko had last tried to defeat me in a nearby town.The one that,unknown to him,Yugo lived in.He left in a blur of speed toward the town and got there minutes later.He ran around the town checking every house in it.He was just about to try another town when he saw a house at the very edge of the city.(That's it!I know it is!)Vega thought running toward it.When he was about one hundred yards from it he stopped and snuck around to the back.I had stayed awake later than usual because Kagome had wanted to talk to me in private.She had just stepped into the kitchen to get something to drink when she happened to look out the window and saw a shadowy form moving around outside.**

**"Inuyasha!"Kagome whispered loudly.**

**"Yeah Kagome?"I asked carelessly.**

**"Quiet!Look out the window."she said softly.I looked and saw the unmistakable shape of Vega's huge sword in his hand.**

**"Well?Who is it Inuyasha?"she asked worriedly.**

**"It's Vega,he's come to fight again."I said as my expression grew serious.**

**"Why would he want to do that now?"**

**"I don't know,but I don't care either.Kagome listen!Go wake up everyone else alright?"**

**"Okay,what are you going to do?"**

**"What else?Someone's gotta take care of him."**

**"But wouldn't it be wiser to just wait until the others wake up?"**

**"I'm not going to wait around for him to break the house down trying to find us,alright?Now go wake the others while I wait outside for you.I'll wait unless he attacks the house,now go!"Kagome hurried off to wake the others up while I went outside and stood watching for Vega. Instead of me finding him though,Vega had heard me and was watching my every move.His rage had grown more severe when he saw me and he couldn't take it much longer.I finally felt someone watching me and turned around to see Vega's face glaring at me.**

**"INUYASHA!HOW DARE YOU HURT RYOKO!"**

**"What!I haven't hurt anyone!"**

**"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU MUTT-FACED HALF-BREED!"**

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"**

**"Inuyasha!What's going on here?"Yugo asked running over to me.**

**"Apparently this idiot thinks I hurt Ryoko somehow!"**

**"But that's not true,you've been here all night,I know that for a fact."Kagome said looking at me.**

**"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!RYOKO TOLD ME HERSELF THAT HE ATTACKED HER IN HER SLEEP!"**

**"HEY!JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD AT ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON KAGOME!"I started to jump at him when Yugo grabbed me and held me back.**

**"You might as well let him go,it's not like he could hurt me anyway."Vega taunted menacingly.Yugo could barely hold me back after he said that,then Batosai grabbed me too and I didn't have any hope of getting free.**

**"Vega!Why do you think that Inuyasha would have done this!He never hurts anyone unless they hurt him first."Batosai said.**

**"Ryoko told me he attacked her and that's all that matters to me.Besides how do you know you can trust a bloodthirsty mutt like him?How do you know he won't turn on you and kill you?I also can't figure out why he bothers pretending to like a stupid girl like her."Vega said pointing at Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha hold it!"Yugo said struggling to hold onto me.**

**"He's right Inuyasha,stop struggling!"Batosai said holding tighter.**

**"LET ME GO!"I said punching both of them in the face.They recoiled in pain for a split second,letting me go and giving me and opportunity to attack Vega.**

**"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT KAGOME VEGA!"I flew at him infuriated and connected my fist straight into his forehead, sending him flying.He got up just in time to see me coming and dodge my attack,but in doing so left his sword wide open.I punched it with every ounce of strength I could and sent it flying yards away.**

**"Fine,but if you really are a true warrior then you would cast your own blade aside and fight me like a true demon would."**

**"If that's the way you want it."I said giving the Tatsaiga to Kagome.**

**"Now,when you're ready."he leered.**

**"I'm ready,let's go."we both vanished in a blur of speed that ended with me crashing into the ground at Kagome's feet.I got up quickly trying not to show any pain and jumped back toward Vega.Again he caught me with an attack that almost broke my ribs,but I wasn't about to let him get away with what he had said about Kagome.I countered his attack with a powerful kick to his side.He got up looking more enraged than before.**

**"INUYASHA!First you hurt Ryoko so bad she can barely talk and now you try to do the same to me!Well I won't ALLOW IT!"he yelled as his power rose.**

**"What the!"WHAM!Vega swung a powerful punch straight into my chest and nearly knocked the wind out of me.I stumbled backwards and regained my balance just as he hit me again in the same spot.This time I hit the ground and he jammed his elbow in the same spot he had already hit twice.**

**"I'll let you know how it felt when you hurt Ryoko."Vega said furiously.**

**"I may not have hurt Ryoko or anyone else tonight,but I promise you I won't just stand back and let someone pound me into the ground!"I said grabbing his fist and holding it back as I stood up.**

**"Is that true?Then why don't you prove it?"**

**"Fine I will!"I said as I sprinted quickly and grabbed the Tatsaiga from Kagome just as Vega grabbed his gigantic blade.**

**"Get back Kagome!"I said pushing her behind me.**

**"TIME CALIBUR!"once again the all too-familiar feeling of time being stopped overwhelmed me as Vega began his attack.This one was highly different though.It started with him pressing yet another button on his sword,causing two massive handles to appear from the main hilt of his sword and then the entire seven foot blade began to spin at an incredible velocity.All I could do was watch helplessly as a gigantic blast of energy exploded from the spinning blade of his sword.**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"I was also shocked when he did another attack while time was still frozen.This time however he hadn't aimed for me,he had aimed for Kagome.His blade sliced around her entire body and then,the part I hated worst,he gave his sword one last powerful swing.The he immediately unfroze time and I instantly realized a searing pain all over my body that vanished completely as I heard Kagome scream.I looked and saw thousands of cuts releasing tiny drops of blood from each one all over her body.Kagome was on the ground crying as Kauru tried to calm her down so she could heal herself with the jewel shards.I didn't care wether or not Vega thought I had hurt Ryoko,but I knew for a fact he had hurt the one person that I really cared about and I wasn't going to stand that.I painfully picked up the Tatsaiga and walked over to Vega who was looking at me with a sinister smirk on his face.**

**"You never should have done that Vega.You can hurt me a thousand times if it makes you happy,but never,ever hurt Kagome.I don't care who it is,no one hurts my girlfriend and gets off that easy."**

**"I thought you didn't like her?"**

**"That's not true!"I said without realizing it.Even in the condition she was in Kagome had heard me and tried to get up,but was held down by Yugo and Batosai.**

**"NO,LET ME GO!I HAVE TO HELP INUYASHA!"Kagome said struggling free.**

**"Kagome hold it!I hate to do this,but you made me!"Kauru said throwing a necklace at Kagome.It wrapped around her and shocked her when she tried to move.**

**"KAURU!I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!I NEED TO HELP HIM!"**

**"Kagome,don't you understand?You'll be doing him more harm than good.He'll have to protect you if you get any closer to their fight."**

**"I DON'T CARE!I WANT TO HELP HIM!"**

**"Well you can't,I'm sorry Kagome."Batosai said grabbing her on the shoulder.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME BATOSAI!"Kagome yelled as she burst into tears.**

**"Kagome!I'm only trying too..."**

**"Don't bother Batosai.Apparently she takes after Inuyasha and doesn't understand common sense when she's mad."Kauru said.**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"**

**"DON'T EVEN TRY IT!"I yelled punching Vega.**

**"What happened!Batosai did you see?"Yugo asked curiously.**

**"I think Inuyasha has become too mad.He managed to attack Vega again while he was pressing his watch,only this he sent him flying over two hundred yards."**

**"You're right he is too mad.Oh well this should be entertaining anyway."Yugo said as Batosai immediately punched him on the top of his head.**

**"This is not a time for joking Yugo,Inuyasha's really in trouble.They're both hurt badly and Vega still has something else planned to do."**

**"Like what?"Yugo asked rubbing his head.**

**"There seems to be another presence of energy about him,yet I can't seem to find it.Normally Inuyasha would have sensed it by now,but he's too angry and concentrated on his battle to notice.If we don't do something quick it could be the end for Inuyasha and all of us."**

**"What can we do then?"Yugo asked.**

**"We'll have to do something he won't expect,but what could that be?"Batosai asked looking at Yugo.**

**"KAURU!LET ME GO!I HAVE TO HELP INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed as Yugo and Batosai smiled at each other.**

**"How did you block my attack!"Vega asked.**

**"I didn't,all I had to do was stop it."**

**"Where did you get the speed to do that?"**

**"I told you already,you should have never hurt Kagome."I said watching him coldly.**

**"Does that pathetic human girl really mean that much to you?"he asked amazed.**

**"VEGA SHUT UP!WIND SCAR!"I used my newest attack at full strength and nearly hurt myself more because I was still injured.It hurled Vega backwards and sent him painfully to his rightful place on the ground.He slowly got up and as he did I noticed three long gashes on his chest courtesy of the Wind Scar.We were both in a bad condition to fight now and neither of us had the strength left to attack,even though we weren't about to let each other know that.When I realized Vega had gained some of his strength back,I held my sword and prepared to attack again.Both Vega and I began our attacks at the exact same time.This time it turned out different though,we had both faked each other out.Instead of attacking with our swords,which were almost too heavy to carry by now,we both jumped and punched each other square in the chest.Then we began an all-out street fight,kicking and punching as hard as we could.We both felt the pain increasing with each blow and I was about to give up when Vega drew his sword and quickly attacked before I could block.**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"again time froze and returned seconds later,only to find me knocked out and now covered in even deeper wounds.Vega got up with a vicious smile on his face and his sword tip at my forehead.**

**"NOW DIE INUYASHA!"Vega stabbed toward me as I woke up just in time to see it and turn.The blade narrowly missed me and Vega tried again.It barely missed me once more as I kept rolling and almost hit a tree.Then I got an idea and quickly stood to my feet,standing directly in front of Vega.He stabbed again as I barely moved and he slammed his blade into the tree.In the second it took him to remove it I grasped my sword firmly and swung.**

**"WIND SCAR!"suddenly I felt time stop again and saw that my attack was inches from Vega's head.Even with time stopped my attack was still moving slowly toward him.He realized it just in time to step backwards.He walked around in front of the attack and unfroze time.I tried it again,but before I could he had already sent my sword flying out of my hands.It landed right next to Batosai and stuck into the ground.I stood staring at Vega for a second then his smile spread even wider and I prepared for what I knew was coming.I was just about to surrender when I thought about all he had done.He had hurt me and all my friends,and just as I thought of them I thought of all the times they hadn't let me down.I wasn't about to let them all down without a fight,because I knew that if I died they wouldn't last very long against Vega,hell I could barely handle him myself.I thought about that and knew I couldn't give up.I stayed on the ground and watched as Vega started to finish me off.He sheathed his sword and started to power up.He was surging with energy as he started to draw his sword again,apparently before he hadn't been able to get the amount of energy he needed while holding his sword,but now he was going to use it to finish me off.He slowly moved it in front of him and I saw my opportunity.**

**"IRON REAVER!"I slashed my claws at his face and left three long cuts on his left cheek.Three small drops of blood slowly ran down his cheek and onto his chin,splashing onto the ground below.He looked even angrier than before,but he was out of my way now.I quickly got up and ran toward Batosai to get the Tatsaiga.I was cut short though as Vega slammed me in the side with the edge of his sword.**

**"THAT WAS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER HURT ME AGAIN INUYASHA!"**

**"You sure like to hear yourself talk,don't you Vega?"I said smirking as I continued sprinting and grabbed the Tatsaiga from Batosai.**

**"I'LL WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"**

**"I'd like to see you.…"WHAM!Vega punched me and sent me to the ground.**

**"Try."I said painfully getting up.Just after I had gotten up Vega attacked me again.He kicked me into the air and punched me more times than I could count.I fell to the ground and stayed there for a second to try and regain some of my strength.(Damn it!Why does he have to be so fast!I can't even keep up with him now!)**

**"HAAAAAAA!"Vega yelled interrupting my thoughts.**

**"What the!"I turned just in time to avoid Vega's fist hitting my head.He slammed his fist into the ground right where I had been and caused a huge crater.I hadn't noticed his right hand until it was too late.It hit me directly in the middle of the chest and pushed me even further into the ground.He used the free time to power up and punch me again.He punched me over and over as hard as he could.Each time he hit me it felt like I wouldn't live to hit him back,but somehow I was still alive.I tried to get up and quickly collapsed from the pain.Everyone saw this and grew very worried.All except for Vega who appeared to be delighted by the fact that I was in pain.He took a menacing step toward me and drew his sword.He took another step toward me and stabbed me in the ribs with the tip of his blade.**

**"AAAAAAAHHH!"Vega realized how much this hurt me and quickly found delight in doing it over and over.He finally stopped and stood laughing at me holding my side in pain.**

**"Here Inuyasha,let me take your mind of that."he said stabbing me deep in my right arm. **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**"Inuyasha!"Yugo yelled after seeing that and immediately started to attack Vega,but Batosai grabbed him before he could get to me.**

**"Hold on Yugo.I need to tell Inuyasha something."**

**"Why should that stop me!"he asked angrily.**

**"You would have found out if you had attacked him.Inuyasha!Be careful,Vega still has something planned!"he said releasing Yugo. (Fine,then I'll just slay him with one sweep of the Tatsaiga.)I stood up and held the Tatsaiga in my left hand.I knew that to use the Wind Scar you have to hit the point where the person you're fighting and your eneries collide,so I focused on finding that point.Vega was wondering what I was looking for,but he didn't know that you can't visually see the collision point,you have to sense the energy.I had just found the Wind Scar and was raising my sword to strike the crease in energy when Batosai stopped me.**

**"INUYASHA!Don't use the Wind Scar!"**

**"Why not!"I asked letting the tip of my sword touch the ground.**

**"Whatever you do don't use the Wind Scar!Vega has some trick planned if you do!"**

**"There's no way he can stop a powerful attack like this! HAAAAAAA!"I sliced straight through the Wind Scar with my left arm and caused the powerful rupture of energy that brings out the Tatsaiga's full potential.The attack flew at Vega and just before it got there I saw a strange creature jump off his back and swing Vega's sword,reflecting my attack right back at me.**

**"INUYASHA!"I heard all four of my allies call to me before the attack struck.**

**"Die Inuyasha!"Vega said almost happily.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"I was hit directly by my own attack and that wasn't even half of it's full strength.I fell to the ground and tried to see what creature had reflected my attack,but it was no use.The pain was so severe it caused my eyes to cloud over and I could hardly see anything,so I just gave up.My body untensed and showed every sign that I was dead.Kagome ran over to me with Kauru's necklace shocking her the entire way,and just before Kagome got to me Kauru stopped the necklace.It fell to the ground a few feet from where I was,and Kagome sat down on her knees next to my sleeping body.She shook me lightly and when she realized I was awake she began to cry. Tears fell from her cheeks as she stood up and drew an arrow.That was the first time I had ever seen Kagome really mad and I was glad I wasn't the one facing the tip of that arrow.She slid it onto the string and took aim at Vega.When she had good aim she pulled back the string as far as she apparently could and held it.**

**"Vega,you'll pay for what you did to Inuyasha."I heard her say under her breath right before she fired.The arrow cut through the air and tore straight through Vega's right shoulder.Judging from the look of pain he gave,her arrow had dislocated it.He looked infuriated at her and tightened the grip on the his sword.**

**"...kagome...run..."I said barely awake.She looked down at me in amazement and then quickly changed to a look of fear as Vega ran at her.Batosai was there in a second and drew his own sword about to block,or so I thought.**

**"TORIUSEN!"Batosai slammed the attack straight down on Vega's sword and immediately snapped it in two.A huge chunk of the blade fell to the ground as Vega looked at it in disbelief.**

**"Worthless blade."he said throwing the hilt onto the ground beside the other piece.He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden the creature that had reflected my attack before jumped off of Vega's back again.It was strange,I knew I had never seen that creature before,so where had it come from?It didn't matter,I had other things to worry about.The guys needed me and I couldn't help,but I had to find a way.But before I could the little thing stepped in front of Vega and I realized it was going to fight for him.It was dark blue with a lighter blue chest and really weird ears.It had so much fur that it looked like a huge cottonball.He looked harmless enough and didn't feel strong,but I could tell he was hiding a lot of energy.I also noticed he didn't have a weapon,but I guessed he just used Vega's like he did earlier to reflect my attack.I wasn't sure if it could speak or not and before I could find out Vega started talking.**

**"Allow me to introduce this creature.He is my pet and one of my greatest warriors,his name is Chrono.Also allow me to inform you that he is almost as fast as me,so Batosai,you might want to rethink your plan to attack me quickly or he would kill you before you took three steps.He may look small,but let me assure you,size can be deceiving when it comes to fighting."**

**"Yeah,you're proof of that aren't you Vega!"everyone turned around shocked to see me sitting up and taunting Vega.**

**"Inuyasha!Don't tempt me to kill you any more than I already want to.One more snap and Chrono will tear you limb from limb,got it?"**

**"Yeah,that's what's so funny.You actually believe that that overgrown hairball can hurt me?HA!"**

**"Fine,I'll prove it."SNAP!Instantly Chrono charged at me and Yugo jumped in front of him.He slammed his elbow straight into Chrono's chest.Both Vega and Chrono yelled in pain at the exact same time.We all looked at each other curiously,then it hit me.**

**"Hey Vega,you wouldn't happen to be linked with Chrono would you?I mean,it's not like if he dies you die is it?"he showed no sign of fear.**

**"Alright everyone,try to kill Chrono the best you can alright?And Kauru,I need you to hold him still with a necklace,okay?"I whispered.**

**"Okay,I'll try."**

**"Good,readyyyy GO!"**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"HAAAAA!"**

**"HAAAAA!"Chrono was caught in a four-way attack.Kauru had him trapped in a necklace that was shocking him,and Kagome had fired an arrow as Batosai and Yugo fired a Spirit Cannon from two sides of him.At the last second I stood up and barely found the Wind Scar before I fell again,slicing through the air as I fell.Then as I expected time froze and Chrono moved out of the way of their attacks.Time unfroze and I realized he had fallen for the exact thing I planned for him to.Before he froze time I had cut the Wind Scar just enough to start the attack,but it hadn't become visual yet and Chrono was now in for a huge surprise.The Wind Scar appeared and struck Chrono just before he could stop time again,sending him flying as Vega fell to the ground in pain.When I saw that,I gave up and collapsed.Everyone thought I had regained my strength before,but the truth was I hadn't.I was just using what I had left.Everyone was shocked again when they saw me fall.**

**"Inuyasha!Are you okay!"Kagome asked leaning over me.**

**"No..."**

**"What is it then?"she asked concerned.**

**"My arm hurts and...I'm...tired."I said falling asleep.Kagome gave a thankful smile and healed me with the jewel.Yugo and Batosai turned to Vega and Chrono's body.**

**"You better leave while you can Vega."Batosai said warningly.**

**"Which you won't be able to in five seconds."Yugo also warned raising his fists.**

**"Fine,we'll leave now,but..."**

**"FIVE!"Yugo threatened.**

**"You warn Inuyasha that..."**

**"FOUR!"**

**"We'll be back."**

**"Oh,heck with it!SPIRIT CANNON!"Vega grabbed Chrono and headed back to the castle narrowly avoiding Yugo's attack.**

**"DAMN IT!I missed."Yugo complained.**

**"Get over it,let's go back now."Batosai said.**

**"Fine,but we have to wake up Inuyasha first."Kagome said shaking me.**

**"Stop Kagome let me do it."Yugo said sitting next to me.**

**"Hey Inuyasha.Kagome just dumped you for me."Yugo whispered into my ear.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"I said staring at him with my fist clenched.**

**"Easy there jealous,she didn't really.I just told you that to wake you up."he said as everyone busted out laughing.**

**"YUGO!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"I said jumping up and running at him.He took off with me chasing right behind him and my claws outstretched.He ran all around the yard with me following him close behind.**

**"COME BACK HERE!"I said jumping at him.Everyone laughed even harder until I fell to the ground.**

**"AAAAAHHH!"**

**"Inuyasha what's wrong!"I heard Kagome call as she ran over to me.**

**"My wounds opened up again."I said wincing from the pain.As Kagome came over and healed me again I sat up,leaning on the Tatsaiga,then tried to stand.Even though I could still walk,Kagome made me lean on her for support as we headed back to the house.We made it back to the living room where I easily collapsed on the couch and stayed there for the remainder of the night into the next evening. Then,I was awoken by the smell of dinner and jumped off the bed, running into the kitchen.**

**"Well Inuyasha,I see you have recovered quickly."she said while smiling at me.(That depends.)I thought.**

**"What are we having?"**

**"Sushi and spinach."**

**"OH!My stomach hurts Kagome!I don't think I'll be able to eat anything,I guess my wounds reopened!"I said holding my stomach.**

**"Let me see that."she said pulling up my shirt to see my healing scar and softly slapping the cut.**

**"OW!Kagome that hurt!"**

**"Be quiet crybaby."**

**"I'll show you who's a crybaby!"I said running at her.**

**"Sit."she said calmly.THUD!**

**"Will you stop doin' that!"**

**"I had to teach you a lesson,and that was the only way to get your attention."**

**"Fine.Where's the others?"I asked curiously.**

**"Getting groceries in my world."**

**"_Yugo_,_Batosai_,and _Kauru_ are in the human world?This I gotta see!"I said starting to run out the door.**

**"Inuyasha stop!"Kagome called quickly.**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because I want you to stay here with me."**

**"You what?"I asked turning toward her from where I stood.**

**"I want you to stay here."**

**"Why?"**

**"Oh Inuyasha you're so stupid.Don't you realize that I just want to be with you?"she asked shaking her head at me.**

**"Why's that?"**

**"Because I like you."**

**"I know that,I mean why did you call me stupid?"**

**"It doesn't matter,just come here."she said hugging me.I stood in shock for a second and then I moved my arms around her too.She slowly moved her head toward me and right as she was about to kiss me,Yugo and Batosai entered with Kauru following behind while whistling a song.Kagome quickly moved away from me and went back to cooking like nothing had happened.I turned to Yugo and glared at him for a second,then walked into the living room.I sat down on the couch as Yugo walked in.**

**"What were you doing before we got home?Kagome's acting really strange."he asked suspiciously.**

**"What do you mean?I didn't do anything."**

**"That's exactly my point,we gave you two some time alone,you were supposed to use it."**

**"I did use it.I got my first good sleep in a long time."**

**"Inuyasha!When are you going to realize that Kagome loves you?"**

**"What are you talking about?Kagome doesn't love me."**

**"Yes she does you idiot!Can't you see it written on her face?"**

**"Even if she does,so what?I don't love her."**

**"Yes you do!Now get in there and tell her!"he said pulling me off the couch and shoving me into the kitchen.I stumbled forward and ran straight into Kagome.I got off quickly and apologized to her.**

**"Sorry Kagome,I didn't mean to do that.You see Yugo pushed me and I couldn't stop,and that's why I ran into you."**

**"That's okay,I saw him push you."she said with a slight smile.**

**"Well anyway,sorry."I said walking back into the living room.**

**"Inuyasha why did you do that!"Yugo asked.**

**"BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME!"**

**"Not that...that."he said pointing at Kagome who was trying hard not to show that she was crying.**

**"What did I do?"I asked curiously.**

**"She knew I pushed you in there so she could finish kissing you,but since you're too stupid to understand anything emotional,she's in there crying.Now get in there and apologize to her."**

**"Alright."I said sighing heavily.I walked into the kitchen toward Kagome,who was turned around pretending to be cooking.I stopped behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.She immediately jerked away and began to cry even harder.I tried again,but this time she didn't pull away.I very cautiously held her and I saw Yugo in the living room motioning his arms for me to hug her.(I'm going to get him for this.)I thought as I hugged Kagome softly.Instantly she turned around and hugged me back.Her tears had stopped and she looked really happy as I held her.Yugo smiled and sat back down on the couch as he watched us.Then as Batosai and Kauru started to walk into the kitchen he grabbed their shirts and jerked them back into the living room.**

**"Not yet."he whispered letting them go.They both nodded and sat down to watch as they noticed us.As I stood there holding Kagome,she moved her head and looked up at me.There was a look in her eyes that I had never seen before,it was like she was completely happy.**

**"Kagome what's wro..."**

**"No.Not just yet.Don't talk yet Inuyasha."she said moving her head back.I relaxed as she stood there,laying with her head on my chest.She looked like she wanted to sleep and I didn't want to stop holding her or she might get sad again,so I did the next best thing.I picked her up and carried her into the living room.**

**"Inuyasha,where are you..."**

**"Shhh.You don't need to talk,I'm just taking you where you can lay down."**

**"Don't leave me alone Inuyasha."she said pleadingly.**

**"But I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"**

**"I do,but that doesn't mean I have to do it alone,does it?"she asked looking up at me as I held her in my arms.**

**"No,it doesn't if you don't want to.I have an idea though."I said walking back toward the couch.I sat down with her and put a pillow under her head.**

**"How's that?"**

**"Fine,thank you."she said smiling sincerely.**

**"Sure,now you just rest,I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."**

**"Okay."she said closing her eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.**

**"Finally."Yugo said sighing.**

**"Finally what?"I asked.**

**"You finally showed some kindness for a change."Batosai answered.**

**"I didn't do anything different than usual."**

**"Yes you did,you actually listened to Kagome."he argued. **

**"Normally I do listen to Kagome."**

**"HAH!That's a good one!"Yugo said laughing loudly.**

**"YUGO!Be quiet!"I whispered loudly as I pointed at Kagome.**

**"Since when do you care anyway?"**

**"I...I just do okay!"I said indignantly. **

**"Whoa.Easy there testy."Yugo said smirking.**

**"Will everyone be quiet already!She's trying to sleep and I think I will too.Dinner's on the table,Kagome told me to tell you that when you got home,so eat when you want.Now be quiet,I'm going to sleep."**

**"You _could_ say the magic word."Yugo said.**

**"Fine,please.Now will you be quiet?Wake me if anyone shows up or you hear any news about the jewel shards.Goodnight."I closed my eyes and fell asleep sitting up with Kagome on my lap.I slept contently for the rest of the night,until the next morning when Kagome woke me up by turning in her sleep.I looked around and noticed that I was all alone except for her.I carefully lifted her and stood up,placing her softly back on the couch.I walked toward the backyard and right before I opened the door I could hear the others training.**

**"TUNDRA BEAM!"I stepped outside and just as I did a huge beam hit at my feet,freezing the ground it front of me.I looked to see who had just learned a new attack and was surprised to see Kauru holding her hands in a blasting stance.**

**"I see you learned a new attack Kauru!"I said surprising her.**

**"Oh,hi Inuyasha."she said drawing a deep breath.**

**"Nice to see you up for a change."Yugo said walking over.**

**"Sleep well?"Batosai asked right behind him.**

**"Yeah,and I'm finally relaxed too."**

**"Well,don't get too relaxed.There's been news circulating about a nearby town that has been enslaved by Vega.They've been ordered to grow a huge army of cultivated humans."Yugo said.**

**"Why would they grow those,they're too weak to do anything."**

**"They aren't completely weak,just really bad at fighting.But what would Vega need with a bunch of them anyway?"Batosai stated.**

**"I'm not sure,but we'll find out as soon as Kagome wakes up.I promised that I would stay by her side until she was awake,remember?"**

**"Yeah,but haven't you already broke that promise?"Kauru asked.**

**"The only reason I came out here was to see where you guys were,I mean,she'll understand."**

**"Yeah,you were alone after all."**

**"Anyway,I'm going back to keep what's left of my promise."I said running back into the house.I went in and sat in front of the couch.The others came in shortly and sat down in the other chairs.I waited for a few more minutes then Kagome began to stir.She slowly sat up and looked down at me.**

**"Good morning Kagome."I said with a smile.**

**"...Inuyasha...what's wrong with you?"she asked sleepily.**

**"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"**

**"You're acting sort of..."Batosai quickly ran over and interrupted her.**

**"Would you rather have him act the other way?"he whispered looking at her in a don't-ruin-it tone.**

**"No."**

**"Then don't say anything."he whispered running back.**

**"I'm acting sort of what?"I asked demandingly.**

**"I don't mind at all,but you're acting nice."she said hoping I wouldn't change.**

**"Alright,if you like it."I said getting up.**

**"Where are you going?"Kagome asked.**

**"To take care of a problem in the next city."**

**"Why do you always have to fight Inuyasha?"she asked sincerely.**

**"Because I won't stop until I know this entire place is safe for us to live in."I said getting a shocked reaction out of everyone.**

**"But you know I can't stay here,I have to return to my world soon."**

**"What's so great about the human world anyway?"**

**"I have family to think of it,you've never met them before.Why don't you come back with me when I go home?"**

**"I'll think about it,but for now let's go found out why Vega has enslaved the next town."**

**"Alright,let's go."**

**"But Inuyasha..."Kagome complained.**

**"Yeah?What's wrong?"I asked facing her sincerely.**

**"You nearly got killed in the last fight,what if this is a trap?"**

**"Then I'll kill Vega this time."I said so seriously it shocked her.**

**"But..."**

**"Kagome there's not going to be a trap there,let's go.Besides,I'm not going to stand by while there are innocent people being forced to work for Vega."I said heroically.**

**"Can't argue with that."Kauru said as she passed Kagome,grabbing her arm in the process.We all gave a surprised look and ran to catch up to them.We all walked for a while until we reached the town we had heard about.We instantly realized that the information we had heard was true.An entire field at least five hundred yards long and wide,was covered in seeds that grow cultivated humans.Just after realizing this,Kagome noticed that there was an enormous amount of jewel shards in the area.She was even more shocked when she found out that every human seed bore a tiny jewel shard fragment within.I immediately stepped forward and drew my sword.**

**"I know a really easy way of freeing all those jewel shards.I'll destroy the seeds with the Wind Scar."I said searching for the point the energy collided.I quickly found it difficult because the seeds hardly gave any energy at all.I managed to find it once and that was all I needed.**

**"HAAAAA!"I sliced through it with my left arm and cleared all the seeds planted in the entire area.I shifted my sword to my right hand without thinking and almost dropped it from the pain.I realized that my arm was not completely healed yet since my last fight with Vega and sheathed my sword.Just after that the same arm was squeezed tightly by someone.**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"I veered around to face who had done that and found a woman.She was really old and looked like she had been working hard all day.She was also infuriated at me for some reason I couldn't understand,and she had a good way of showing it.She stood there looking at me angrily and began to speak.**

**"How could ye do such a thing!Now Master is going to kill our entire population!Why did ye do this!WHY!WHY!WHY!"she screamed as her tired hands pounded at my chest.**

**"Slow down.What are you talking about?Where are the rest of your people?"**

**"They are all under a spell that forces them to be slaves,just like the creatures we are planting.The wife of Master is the one they serve.Now she will surely tell Master of our bad progress and he will slay us all!"**

**"One thing at a time.Who is Master?Is it Vega!(she gave a shudder at the name.)Okay,then his wife must be Ryoko right?(she shuddered again.)Okay,where is Ryoko?"**

**"In that house."she said pointing to a house not far away.**

**"Okay,you go relax.We'll take care of her and you'll be free,alright?"**

**"But ye are not strong enough to defeat her."**

**"Leave the fighting to me.Now go away."the woman retreated to a nearby hut while we headed for Ryoko.**

**"Those two just don't know when to quit!If Ryoko has killed even one person then I swear I'll..."**

**"Why are you so protective of humans Inuyasha?"Kagome asked curiously as I ran a little faster to avoid answering.**

**"I believe it is because Inuyasha's own mother was a human and he is also half.Just as in your case Kagome,he feels a need to protect all humans that are good."Batosai stated.**

**"I heard that Batosai!I can speak for myself!"I said jumping toward Ryoko's house.**

**"Inuyasha!"Kagome said annoyed.**

**"I'll meet you there!"I yelled back.**

**"sighSIT!"**

**"Huh?AAAAAHH!"THUD!**

**"WILL YOU STOP DOIN' THAT!"**

**"Not until you learn to listen."**

**"Fine,then just stay away from me."**

**"Fine!"she snapped back.(He can be such a jerk sometimes.)We got to the house and I punched the door down just to get Ryoko's attention.**

**"Inuyasha!What are you doing here!"Ryoko asked with remembrance of the night she was attacked by the shadowkaun.**

**"When are you and Vega ever gonna leave killing people alone!"**

**"We're not killing anyone right now.Just growing an army so they can help us with some work."**

**"What kind of work takes an army to complete!"**

**"None of your business!Now if you're here for a fight then draw your sword!"I instantly drew the Tatsaiga with my left arm.**

**"Oh,I see your wounds that Vega gave you still haven't recovered have they?"she said smirking.**

**"You're not a total idiot after all."I smirked.**

**"I've had enough of your insults!Prepare to die!"she said charging me.**

**"Bring it Ryoko!"I said running at her. **

**"INUYASHA SIT!"THUD!Kagome instantly fired an arrow that hit Ryoko directly in her right arm.Ryoko recoiled in pain and pulled the arrow out,throwing it back at Kagome,who turned and dodged it.Even my eyes couldn't keep up with the speed that Ryoko drew her whip and swung.It hit Kagome and recoiled as Ryoko swung again.She lashed out again and again,striking each time.I would have helped,but I was mad at Kagome then,so I just sat by Yugo and watched.Ryoko was amazed at how much Kagome was withstanding her attack and she stopped striking.**

**"Where did you get the strength to stand my attack!Before you were just a weak little girl."**

**"Spare me the lectures Ryoko.Just dealing with Inuyasha lately has been harder than this."**

**"Oh,it has?Then let's see how you like this!"Ryoko said raising her hand a charging energy into it.**

**"She wasn't able to gather energy that fast when I fought her!"I said worriedly.**

**"Well,knowing him Vega has probably trained with her."**

**"I've gotta help Kagome!"I said standing up quickly.**

**"DEMON'S DESTRUCTION BLAST!"I got in front of Kagome when Ryoko's attack was about two feet away.I didn't even try to find the Wind Scar,I just swung with my right arm trying to stop her attack.**

**"HAAAAA!"surprisingly the Wind Scar formed and caused an explosion that hurled me into Kagome,sending us both to the ground.I quickly sat up and checked to make sure she was okay.Seeing that she was I stood facing Ryoko,still holding the Tatsaiga in my right arm.**

**"I thought you were injured Inuyasha?"**

**"I don't feel a thing."I leered coldly.**

**"How is that possible!It must be her."Ryoko said looking at Kagome.**

**"You got it!"I said slamming my sword into Ryoko's injured arm.**

**"AAAAAAHHH!"she screamed.**

**"Now you know how it feels."**

**"And you're about to feel something worse!"Ryoko said lashing her whip at my hurt arm.I stood there as my arm began to bleed intensly.**

**"Inuyasha move!"I turned around surprised to see Kagome standing. I jumped out of the way as Kagome fired another arrow.Just as it got to Ryoko I saw the unmistakable shape of Chrono deflect the arrow and retreat back into the shadows.**

**"Does everyone use him now!"I asked angrily.**

**"Inuyasha,we will continue our fight another time."Ryoko said.**

**"HEY!You're not leaving until you promise not to hurt this town's people!"**

**"The people are already dead."she said coldly.**

**"What!"**

**"They're already dead,see?"Ryoko apparently lifted the spell that held the people outside and I saw them all fall to the ground motionless.**

**"RYOKO!How dare you!There's no excuse for killing that many innocent people!"**

**"Yes there is."**

**"What could that possibly be!"**

**"I was bored."she said calmly.**

**"YOU WERE BORED!That's your reason for killing an entire town of innocent humans!WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!"I said charging at her.**

**"Well tell it to this demon while I go back to Vega.Until we meet again."she said waving goodbye.**

**"RYOKO GET BACK HERE!"she was already gone and the demon she was talking about appeared.It was a gigantic cultivated human.**

**"Kagome shoot an arrow!"she fired and it went straight through the demon without causing it any pain.**

**"Great!Anything we throw at it doesn't work!"**

**"Inuyasha!There's one thing you can do!Kauru,use your Tundra beam."Batosai advised.**

**"I get it!If I freeze him then Inuyasha can blow him apart with the Wind Scar.Alright,let's do it!TUNDRA BEAM!"Kauru's attack struck the demon and froze it's entire body.It couldn't move at all,so I attacked it.**

**"Kagome,I need a little help,could you fire an arrow at it for me?"**

**"Alright,but I'm still mad at you."she said looking the other way.**

**"Okay I'm sorry,but I can't destroy the entire thing with one attack.So just help me this time,please."**

**"Okay."she said putting an arrow on the bow and firing.It struck the frozen demon and blew him apart.The second he blew up I swung my sword and created the Wind Scar.It destroyed all the multiple pieces of the demon and that was it.I hadn't noticed my sword was still in my right arm,or that my arm was injured terribly.With the demon destroyed I relaxed and Kagome came over to me.**

**"Doesn't that hurt Inuyasha?"she asked.**

**"Doesn't what hurt?"**

**"Your arm."she said pointing.That was the first time I had noticed.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"my sword suddenly became too heavy for me and I couldn't hold my arm up either. Kagome came over and healed me,slapping me in the process.I winced from the pain,then the jewel took effect.**

**"What was that for?"**

**"For being such a jerk."she said turning away.**

**"Kagome..."**

**"Don't even try to apologize for this Inuyasha.I'm tired of bothering with you."**

**"Kagome,I'm sorry.I'll make it up to you though.When you go back to your world,I'll come back with you."**

**"Do you promise?"she said as her eyes lit up hopefully.**

**"Yeah I promise,now come on let's go home."(I do feel sorry for that old woman though,now she's going to be all alone.)No sooner had I thought about her than the old woman was standing right beside me pounding on my shoulder.**

**"AH!Don't do that!Are you tryin' to give me a heart attack or somethin'!"I asked as my heartbeat returned to normal.**

**"WHAT HAVE YE DONE!"**

**"Hey!...OW!...I didn't...OW!...do anything!"**

**"YE ARE A LIAR!YE SAID YE WOULD STOP THE WIFE!"**

**"And I did,but your friends were already dead.They were under some kind of spell that controls them as zombies."**

**"LIAR!"**

**"No he's not.It's true,they were already dead when we ran Ryoko off.We're really sorry about what happened to everyone,but there was nothing we could do."Kagome said as the woman stopped hitting me.**

**"Ye are telling the truth.A kindhearted girl such as ye have no reason to lie."**

**"That's right.We'll help make it up to you though,we'll bury the bodies of your people."**

**"Kagome!I'm not gonna spend the rest of the evening burying these bodies."**

**"Think about it.If we bury them,then we can find some more of the jewel shards that scattered when you destroyed the seeds."**

**"Okay,I'll do it."we worked for nearly the rest of the afternoon burying the people and searching for the jewel shards.We finished and said goodbye to the woman.We counted and found we had recovered a total of ten shards.We got home and sat down to rest for a little while.**

**"Hey Inuyasha.After all the training everyone else has been through,I just remembered you and Kagome haven't done any at all."**

**"What're you tryin' to say Batosai?That I'm weak or somethin'?"I said glaring at him.**

**"Well,considering that you're still injured from that fight with Vega,yes you are."he smirked.**

**"Why don't you see just how weak I am!"I said standing up.**

**"Calm down Inuyasha."Kagome said as she stood up too.**

**"Why should I Kagome?"**

**"Because he's right,we do need training like everyone else.Let's go outside."she said walking out the door. **

**"I'm coming."we walked outside and prepared to start.**

**"Kagome,which are you going to give him first?Speed or strength training?"Batosai asked.**

**"I guess I'll do speed first."**

**"Oh,this outta' be good."Yugo said listening.I stood a distance away waiting for them to stop talking.They finally stopped and Kagome drew her bow.**

**"All you have to do is dodge the arrows that I fire,alright Inuyasha?"**

**"Fine,when you're ready."she fired an arrow as I turned and easily dodged it.She tried again and the same thing happened.**

**"Come on Kagome,you'll have to do better than that."she fired again and it narrowly missed my head.She reloaded five arrows on her bow and fired them all at the same time.I jumped up and barely escaped them all.She did it again while I was in midair and they hit me,sending me to the ground.I got up just in time to get hit by five more.I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid another ten.I kept rolling as arrows hit inches behind me.While rolling I drew my sword and stopped,holding it in front of me.Kagome's arrows bounced off my sword,reflecting onto the ground.**

**"We're gonna be in trouble if you try this on Vega while he's holding his sword like I am now.He'll reflect every arrow just like me.You'll have to find a better way to do this."**

**"Fine,then try this.HAAA!"an arrow charged with her energy flew at my sword and struck it full force,snapping the blade in two.I held the handle of it staring in shock for a moment,then dropped the hilt and collapsed to my knees.**

**"Kagome...how could you?"**

**"I'm so sorry Inuyasha,I didn't mean to..."**

**"The Tatsaiga.My Tatsaiga.The only thing I had to remember my father by...and you destroyed it."I said looking up at her coldly.**

**"Inuyasha..."she said on the verge of tears.**

**"Don't even talk to me Kagome!"**

**"But I'm really..."she started as her eyes watered up.**

**"I said shut up!"**

**"Inuyasha!Listen to Kagome!She didn't mean to break your sword!"Kauru said slapping me.**

**"I don't care!And you can forget about me ever going back with you Kagome!"**

**"Inuyasha,you don't mean that."Yugo said.**

**"The hell I don't!She might as well just give us the sacred jewel shards and go back home because I'm never talking to her again!"I said shaking with anger.Kagome ran off toward the house in tears while I picked up the pieces of my sword.My anger subsided partially as I saw Kauru and Batosai run off to help comfort Kagome.Yugo walked up to me with a look in his eyes that told me I was in trouble.He stared at me for a second,then he punched me square in the face.I hit the ground and didn't even try to get to my feet.I only stood when Yugo grabbed the chest of my shirt and jerked me off the ground.**

**"Are you just gonna lay down and cry like a baby!If you would stop and think for a second you would remember that I can repair the Tatsaiga,I built it after all."**

**"Then here,prove it."I said holding the peices.**

**"I'm not doing anything until you apologize to Kagome!"**

**"There's no way I'm going to apologize to her."**

**"You better if you want your sword fixed."**

**"Fine."I said walking home.I got to the house and stood outside the door,listening to Kagome crying and Kauru trying to calm her down.I opened the door and slowly walked in.Kagome saw me and instantly went back to crying on Kauru's shoulder.I stood watching her and started to walk out when Batosai grabbed me and turned me around.**

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

**"Back outside."**

**"I can't believe you.First,you insult Kagome and make her cry,and then you won't even bother to try and apologize to her.She must have the patience of a saint to put up with you.Now get in there and apologize to her."**

**"I will as soon as she stops crying."**

**"Are you really that stupid?She's not going to stop until you go in there."**

**"Fine,then get Kauru out of there and I'll apologize."**

**"Okay,I'll be right back."Batosai went into the living room and brought Kauru back with him.As soon as she saw me,she slapped me hard in the face.**

**"Get in there and make up with her."I walked into the living room where I found Kagome sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.My stomach turned over and it felt like I could kill myself for making her that sad,but I still walked over and sat down next to her.**

**"Kagome...I'm sorry about getting upset."**

**"I can't talk to you remember?"she said sadly.**

**"I said I was sorry."**

**"Well,maybe just saying it isn't good enough anymore!Did you ever think about that Inuyasha?And here,you can take these stupid jewel shards!"she said throwing them at me.**

**"But...what can I do then?"I asked picking up the jewel shards.She didn't answer.**

**"Here,I want you to have these."I said placing the shards in her hand and closing her fingers around them.**

**"I'm not very good at this,but Kagome I'm sorry for what I said.I don't care if you believe me or not,but I'll prove it to you."**

**"How are you going to do that?"**

**"Like this."I said grabbing her in a soft hug.**

**"Now stop crying."I said still embracing her.I let her go after about two minutes and she stood staring at me as Yugo walked in.**

**"Inuyasha.I can repair the Tatsaiga..."**

**"Yes!I knew you could..."I interrupted.**

**"But,I need something new to connect the pieces.Open your mouth for me would ya'?"**

**"Why?"I said with my mouth wide open.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"I hadn't noticed the pair of pliers Yugo had in his hands until it was too late.I stood with my mouth still open in horror at the fact that he had just pulled out one of my front fangs.I immediately punched him on the head.**

**"What was that for!"I asked angrily.**

**"Quit complainin',your fang'll grow back in half a day.I told you I needed something to connect the pieces,and since your father's fang was destroyed when the sword snapped,I used one of yours instead."**

**"Well next time tell me before you do that!"**

**"If I would've told you,you never would have let me do it.Anyway,it'll take me one full day to repair your sword Inuyasha.See you in the morning everyone."Yugo said as he pulled up the hidden door that led down to his basement.He had it built into the floor so nobody would know he was a weapon's builder except us.**

**"Well,it's been a long day,I'm going to get some rest.Goodnight everyone."I said walking toward my bedroom.I went to sleep and woke up the next morning to find Kagome sitting at the foot of my bed,holding the Tatsaiga in her hand.**

**"Kagome...What are you doing here?"**

**"I was waiting to give your sword back."**

**"I thought he said it would take an entire day to fix it?"**

**"He finished sooner than he thought he would.Something about how your fang was different from your father's.Anyway,here."she said holding the sword out to me.**

**"Thanks,and Kagome...I'm sorry."**

**"Your welcome.It was my fault for breaking it in the first place."**

**"Don't blame yourself,it was my fault.I'm the one that overreacted. Still,that's in the past.We do need to train though,so what do you say?"**

**"As long as you don't use your sword."**

**"Okay,I won't unless I tell you first."**

**"Then let's go."we walked outside and began training.Kagome and I had been training for a few hours when everyone else woke up and came outside to look for us.When they saw us they greeted us and sat down to watch.**

**"We'll be right there guys!"I yelled as I ran dodging arrows.We walked over to them and sat down to rest.We were both tired from our training and decided to stay there for a while.We talked to the others,but had to get back up shortly after.**

**"So,you want to see how much we've improved do you?Alright then,ready Kagome?"**

**"As soon as you are."she said drawing her bow.**

**"Then go!"I jumped off as fast as I could only to be hit by Kagome's arrow in midair.I jumped in a different direction each time I landed,but she still hit me every time.Then I stayed on the ground to show them how much faster I had become and they were amazed.She may have been able to hit me in the air,but even as good as she was now Kagome's arrows missed me by a mile when I was on the ground.**

**"Hey Kagome.Since we haven't trained enough for you to catch me like this,do the trick I showed you."**

**"Alright,but remember,we agreed you wouldn't get mad if I hit you."**

**"I know,just do it."I sprinted as fast as I could just as Kagome slid ten arrows on her bow at once.She fired and I dodged every last arrow.Then she tried the full version of the trick.She loaded twenty at once pulling the string back as far as she could and fired them all,moving the bow as she did.They all flew in different directions around me and I sprinted right and left,trying to dodge all of them.I managed to make them all miss my body,but my shirt wasn't as lucky,there were holes in every point that would be a vital spot on my body.**

**"Good job Kagome!That's the second best you've done all day!"I complemented.**

**"What was the first?"Yugo asked.**

**"I don't wanna talk about it."I said quickly.**

**"Hey Kagome.I see you've gotten a lot better at accuracy and speed,but how strong are your arrows?"Kauru asked.**

**"Kauru be quiet!"I said quickly.**

**"I'll show you.Inuyasha,go on."**

**"Kagome,do I have to?"I complained.**

**"Yes,now go.I promise this is the last time."I walked a short distance away and regretfully stood there,waiting for Kagome's attack.She slid an arrow onto her bow and fired.It flew at me covered in her energy and struck me straight in the chest.I flew hundreds of yards away and crashed into the ground.I stood back up painfully and waited as my increased healing ability took effect and cured the wound her arrow had created.Everyone except Kagome stood gaping in disbelief at my healing powers,then I realized what they were shocked about.**

**"Did I forget to mention that I can regenerate over twice as fast now?"I asked as I ran back.**

**"Would we really be staring like this if you had?"Yugo asked. **

**"Good point.Well,now you know."**

**"Does it still hurt like before?"Kagome asked.**

**"Yeah,I still haven't gotten to the point that it completely heals.Right now I can only heal the outside of the injury,kind of like the jewel shards we've collected."**

**"So unfortunately,we still have no way of completely healing any injuries we get in battle,do we?"Kauru asked.**

**"Not until we gather all the jewel shards."**

**"So what do we do now?"Batosai asked.**

**"What else?We train and get strong enough to beat Vega."**

**"Then let's stop standing around and get to training.I'll take you on first Inuyasha."**

**"Let's go then Yugo."I smirked.We walked a few yards away and he transformed into his werewolf form.I judged an easy speed to stay at and took off.I ran around the clearing with Yugo's eyes following my every move.**

**"You're getting too used to Kagome's light training Inuyasha.Allow me to show you a demonstration of true speed."Yugo sped toward me at the exact same speed I was running.He caught up quickly and started to punch me as I ran even faster.**

**"You'd think you would have learned by now."Yugo said running faster still.**

**"Don't you know anything but SPEED!"he yelled as he kicked me straight to the ground.(Damn it!He's right,all I've done is help Kagome and made myself a little faster.I haven't even drawn my Tatsaiga during all our training.Well that's all about to change.)I thought as I got up.**

**"You think the only thing I have is speed?Then you've got another thing comin'!"I drew my sword and it hit the ground with a loud noise.**

**"What the hell did you do to my sword Yugo!"I asked straining as hard as I could to lift it with one arm.**

**"What's the matter?Is something wrong with it?"Yugo asked curiously.**

**"In case you hadn't noticed...WHY'S THIS THING SO HEAVY!"I yelled barely lifting it with both hands.**

**"I'm not sure,it must have something to do with your fang I used.Pay no mind."**

**"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!I can't even get this stupid thing off the ground!" **

**"How do you expect him to fight with his sword like that?"Kagome asked.**

**"I don't really."he whispered to her.**

**"What do you mean you don't really?He has to have something to fight with."**

**"What I meant was,it's not meant for fighting right now.Right now it's meant to help him train.It will help teach him how to rely more on the strength of himself and not the sword.Get it?"**

**"Yes,I understand now.Good idea Yugo."Kagome congradulated.**

**"Yeah,I know."he boasted.**

**"Stop bragging Yugo,it's really childish."she frowned.**

**"Even without this stupid sword I'll still be able to beat you Yugo!"**

**"sighDo all the guys around here have to show off Kauru?"Kagome asked.**

**"I'm not sure,but they're doing a good job."Kauru smiled.**

**"Alright then,if you want to prove that."Yugo said running over and knocking the Tatsaiga out of my hands.**

**"Fine.IRON REAVER!"he quickly jumped back.**

**"You're gonna have to move a lot faster than that."he said sprinting off.**

**"You just keep talking while I pound you into the ground!"I said running off.We were both sprinting as fast as we could and I had a few yards advantage.The reason we were nearly even was because I had secretly been training with Yugo late at night,explaining why I wanted to sleep so much lately.I slowly pulled away from Yugo after ten minutes of our top speed and slid to a stop a few yards ahead.**

**"That enough speed for ya'?"I asked confidently smirking.**

**"Not even close."he said calmly.**

**"Fine,let's try again."I said taking off.Yugo quickly took chase and passed me by a mile.He smirked at me as he ran by and sped off yards ahead.He stopped a mile ahead of me and stood waiting.I caught up after about three seconds and was shocked.**

**"You're not the only one that's been studying Vega.Of course I've gone about it the smarter way,but that's just me.I watched him very closely in that last fight and I think I found out the second secret to his speed.It's not only his sword,if it was,he wouldn't be able to move when he froze time.He can actually moved his body so fast it causes time around him to freeze.That button he pushes on his sword doesn't stop it,it just makes it where his sword can keep up with him.We've been lucky so far that he didn't just kill you,but thanks to the Wind Scar it's become quite a bit more challenging for him to do that.However,we still have a long way to go before we can face him again.Especially with that little furball he calls a pet by his side constantly.That thing can reflect even the power of the Wind Scar,and that's something we don't need.So now,later when everyone's asleep meet me outside.I'll show you everything I've learned.Oh yeah,and just to make you look good in front of Kagome,here."he said slashing me on the leg with his claws.**

**"OW!"**

**"Now,if she asks why I beat you,just say you were hurt,and tomorrow you really will be able to beat me.Let's go back now."we walked back together and sat down next to everyone.Just after I had sat down, Batosai pulled me up and made me start training with my sword.I spent the rest of the day trying to weild my sword with more speed and power than before.Batosai was pushing me as hard as he could so we would be ready because Yugo had already told him about Vega,and he was getting me in top shape for the fight.The only problem was that I could hardly even lift my sword,let alone swing it.Every time I tried,I spun around from the weight of the blade and ended up falling over on the ground. The day ended and the sun set on the horizon.Kagome had to drag me all the way back into the house as tired as I was,where I collapsed on the bed and pretended to fall asleep.When everyone except Yugo was asleep I got up and went outside to meet him.**

**"Yugo,do you think we could do this another night?I mean,come on.Batosai made me train hard all day and now you want to do the same.When am I going to be able to take a break?"I asked falling hard onto the ground.**

**"You can take a break just as soon as you can weild your sword easily and run faster than me."**

**"Oh,can you make it any easier!"**

**"I'll try later.NOW GET UP!We've got work to do and we've only got tonight."**

**"Why do we only have tonight?"**

**"You'll find out later.Now draw your sword."I drew the Tatsaiga and strained from its weight.I held it on my shoulder as Yugo charged and kicked me to the ground.I got to my feet and swung at him as fast as I could,but he stepped out of the way and hit me again.The same pattern continued for a long time until I started getting better and better.At around seven the next morning we stopped and went back inside to rest. I had just collapsed on my bed when Batosai woke up and saw me.**

**"Wow.You're up early,what's the deal?"**

**"sleep..."I said with my face buried in my pillow.**

**"What?"**

**"sleep..."**

**"Why do you want to sleep?It's morning,time to get up."**

**"..."**

**"Inuyasha.Wake..."**

**"Batosai let him sleep,he's just tired."Yugo said walking in.**

**"Okay,but he'll just wake up in the middle of the night."**

**"I have a feeling he won't.Let's go,you could use some training as well.I'll show you why he's tired."Yugo said as they walked outside.At around three in the morning Batosai walked in and collapsed on his bed while I still slept in mine like a rock.Neither of us moved an inch for the entire night,or even part of the next morning.We only woke up when Kagome and Kauru dragged us out of bed and put us both in the kitchen,where they had breakfast ready.We both smelt it and instantly bolted upright,helping ourselves to everything we could get our hands on.We only stopped when there was enough left for the others to get full on.We both walked slowly into the living room and fell backwards onto the couch and chair.We relaxed there,trying to get our strength back. Batosai,who hadn't trained nearly as hard as me,soon got his energy back while I remained motionless on the couch.After an hour or so,I had regained most of my energy and headed out to test my new strength,but before I could everyone else offered to train with me.I quickly declined and kept walking,but they wouldn't take no for an answer.The instant I began my own training,all of them attacked and sent me flying into a nearby forest.I came back angrily and drew my sword.**

**"Alright,if you want a fight you got it!"I said transforming my sword and seeing the shocked look on everyone's face except Yugo's.I charged at Batosai first,who quickly dodged to my right and kicked me in the side.(I'M REALLY GETTING TIRED OF THAT!But wait,he wasn't that fast the last time I fought him.Has he been training with Yugo too?)I didn't get a chance to answer.The moment I let my guard down,everyone had attacked me full-on.**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"TUNDRA BEAM!"**

**"SACRED ARROW!"all of the attacks hit and blew me backward.I landed about thirty yards from the point the attacks hit and didn't move a muscle.It may not have thrown me far,but all of their new-powered attacks had nearly knocked me out.I got to my feet wishing I had more energy and charged back at them.I ran as fast as I could at that moment and slowed down only to use my own attack. **

**"WIND SCAR!"Yugo and Batosai moved out of the way while only Kauru and Kagome stood in the way of my attack.It hit them and knocked them backwards a little bit.Altogether they moved back about five feet and stood staring at me curiously.(Not even five percent of it's actual strength.Can I really be that weak!)I asked myself staring at my sword curiously as Yugo walked over.**

**"No,you're not.You're just really,REALLY,tired.Add that to all of our attacks hitting you full strength and you shouldn't even be alive right now.But look at you,you're still concious too."he said knowing exactly what I was thinking.**

**"I'd really like to fight you guys right now,but I'm too tired now.Do me a favorand let me rest until tommorow morning."I said fainting and hitting the ground.Yugo politely carried me back in and set me on my bed.He kept his promise and let me sleep until the next morning,but at the second the clock struck seven I was hit by four buckets of ice-cold water all at once.**

**"AHH!THAT'S FREEZING!"**

**"Well it did have ice in it."Batosai stated.**

**"Next time,just wake me up normally,okay?"**

**"Sure thing,but now we have to get you outside,We've been waiting since five for you to wake up.Now we're going to finish the training session we started yesterday."**

**"Alright,I'll be there in a minute."they walked outside and I followed shortly after.I left my sword in its sheath and prepared to run.**

**"So,you want a speed fight do you?Well at first me and Batosai won't fight.We'll let the girls take care of catching you,then we'll fight you."**

**"Fine,if you think they can catch me."**

**"I do,now go when I say.One,two,three...GO!"I ran off at about half my full speed expecting to beat them easily when they passed right by me.They ran a distance ahead and then turned around to wait for me.(This changes things.)I thought as I caught up.**

**"Let's all go at our top speed now."I smirked.**

**"Fine with us."**

**"Good.We'll race to that forest and whoever comes in last place can't train for the rest of the day and has to do all the house chores,agreed?"**

**"Okay,but I hope you like dishpan hands Inuyasha."Kagome smiled.**

**"Spare me.When I say go.Ready,set,...GO!"we all took off at a blinding speed that surprised me when I saw them right beside me. Kagome smiled innocently and started to barely pass me.We were about three hundred yards from the forest when I started getting tired again.I couldn't help it,Yugo had completely worn me out.Getting strong enough to weild a three hundred pound sword in one night isn't easy.We got about one hundred yards from the forest when I used every ounce of speed left in my body and passed Kauru at the last second.I sat on the ground gasping for air and Yugo walked up.**

**"Not as easy as you thought huh?"**

**"Oh shut up!When did you train them anyway?"I asked standing back up.**

**"Last night when you were asleep."**

**"I should've known not to sleep before my training was over."**

**"By the way,about that.It's still not over."I barely even comprehended what he had said before he sliced my arm with his claws.I countered with a slash of my own claws to his arm.We exchanged attacks over and over until neither of us could move any more.Then Batosai attacked me when I had my guard down and sent me flying.I got up angrily and ran back.**

**"Cheap shot."I leered.**

**"I call it the element of surprise."he smirked.**

**"You just wait until I can fight."I said turning around.Batosai sighed as he lifted his sword in front of him just in time to collide with my sword.**

**"Predictable as usual Inuyasha.You'll have to do better than that."he said slicing me with his sword.I quickly rebounded and came back with a slice of my own.**

**"How's that Batosai?"I asked smirking.**

**"Stop getting so cocky!"he said kicking me to the ground.**

**"I'll break that habit even if I have to kill you to do it!"with every word he said he stomped on my back,pushing further into the ground.He spent the entire day trying to teach me that lesson,and he finally stopped at three in the morning,positive that I understood.I was almost nearly sure I could beat Vega now,but I had no idea what was about to happen.Earlier that day,enraged by the fact that his favorite sword was broken,Vega was sprinting around the land out of blind fury.Faster and faster he ran until...BOOM!There was a thunderous clap as Vega broke the sound barrier and vanished seconds later.When he appeared again,he was not in the demon or human world anymore. This was a strange,mystical place,with clouds encasing the entire area.He slowly took a step forward,wary of what might happen.His foot touched and created a tiny puff of clouds around his feet.He took another cautious step and,sure that it was safe,began to walk forward.Each step he took on the soft ground made Vega more confident,and soon he was running.He ran faster and faster trying to find something different,until he slid to a stop at the sight of a huge door made of solid gold.He stared at it curiously for a moment,then pushed the doors open and walked inside.Instantly he was confronted by ten warriors armored in pure gold.**

**"Who are you?What is this place?"**

**"..."the warriors remained silent and drew their weapons.**

**"Don't give me another reason to get mad,I just want to know where I am."he said menacingy.They raised their weapons even higher.**

**"Fine,but it's your funeral!"Vega ran at them quickly and started to punch,only to be sent flying into the door.He got up and charged again,ending in the same result.Vega began to get angrier each time they hit him,and finally he snapped.He flew at them and slammed his fist straight into the front one's chest plate.Vega's fist tore through it and struck the warrior's chest.The warrior was dazed for a moment,then he slammed his sword full-force into Vega.Once again he flew back and hit the wall,but got up even angrier than before.He looked around for some kind of weapon and found a sword nearby.He grabbed it and charged at the warriors,delivering a powerful attack to each one.All but one of the warrior's fell motionless,but the one that didn't was infuriated.The warrior flew at him and slammed his sword into Vega's arm.The force sent him rolling sideways into the door again.Partially dazed,Vega got up only to have a head-on collision with the warrior's sword again.The warrior continued to attack Vega until he stayed motionless on the ground.The instant he turned around Vega tripped the warrior off his feet and jumped up,coming down with an elbow straight into his chest.The warrior fell silent and stopped moving.Vega walked further into the palace,holding his arm that had been stabbed nearly through. He walked,admiring the golden walls and the millions of priceless gems that covered them.(Maybe I'll build Ryoko a castle like this when I get back.)He continued down the corridor until he came to another golden door.This one was normal size though.Vega pushed it open and raised his fists to anything that was about to attack him.**

**"Hold on just a second,there's no need for violence in this room."said an old man's voice.**

**"Show yourself!"he quickly demanded.**

**"Don't you have any manners at all,why don't you try asking?"**

**"Fine,please show yourself."**

**"Close enough."the voice said as an old man appeared,sitting on top of a huge hourglass.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I am Father Time,but you can call me Micheal."**

**"Prove it Micheal."he froze time and reappeared behind Vega.**

**"Okay,you're not lying then.So can I ask you some questions?"**

**"Sure I've got all the time in the world.HAHA!Get it that's a joke."(Spare me old man.)**

**"Where is this place?"he asked subsiding his temper.**

**"I'm not entirely sure,it's constantly moving so you never know."**

**"Okay,then how did I get here?" **

**"You simply broke the sound barrier and tore a rip through space and time seconds later and just happened to end up here."**

**"Wait a minute.You're saying that I just ran faster than the speed of light?"**

**"Yep,that's true."**

**"But I've never been able to run that fast before,why can I suddenly now?"**

**"There was a secret to your sword that no one could ever tell you.It held your true speed down enough to the level you should be at,so to speak.When the sword snapped,so did the bind it had on you.Now you can run faster,you are stronger,and your intelligence grew a little too.If**

**you want to prove it,then try to catch me when I run.Ready go!"Micheal speeded off leaving Vega watching an afterimage.He came back and sat thinking.**

**"You didn't know that was an afterimage did you?"**

**"Of course not."Vega said.**

**"Something must be wrong,he should have easily caught me.Okay then,how about strength.Here punch me as hard as you can."**

**"That might kill you."**

**"Be quiet and do it."Vega slammed his fist as hard as he could into Micheal's chest.Micheal slid back a little,then went back to thinking.**

**"Give me your sword Vega."**

**"I DON'T HAVE ONE!Except this stupid thing!"he said throwing the one he found in a previous town away.**

**"But didn't I just give you one?"Micheal asked curiously.**

**"Would I have just said that if you had?"**

**"I can't believe I forgot the most important part."he said walking quickly into a room behind him.He returned shortly with something in his hands.**

**"What is that?"Vega asked curiously.**

**"Remove the veil and you shall see."Vega pulled of the cloth that covered the item to reveal a gleaming sword.**

**"What kind of sword is this?"**

**"Well now,it's your kind.Here,it is yours."**

**"But why are you just giving it to me?"**

**"You have earned it.Anyone who can get through my guards deserves this sword and so far,you are the first to get through.There is however one test you must pass."**

**"What's that?"**

**"You have to be able to touch the sword."**

**"Okay."Vega said reaching for it.**

**"Heed my warning young warrior.If you are not the rightful owner of this sword,it will strike you down on contact."**


End file.
